The Land Before Time Advance Season 2: A New Enemy
by FanBoy752
Summary: Team Phineas and Team Dinopals go on more adventures as they unveil the enemy's evil schemes whom are cooperating with Dr. Doofenshmirtz. UP NEXT: Six Members of two teams travel to Verina Valley to reveal the Golden Weapon's Purpose from Littlefoot's Father, Bron. Review after reading! This Story is now more than 100 Views, Happy Views!
1. C1: Welcome Back to TGV

**The Land Before Time Advance Season 2: A New Enemy**

**(K+ Fanfiction Rating for Mild Language and Mild Violence)**

**Disclaimers**

The Land Before Time Characters belong to Universal/Amblin

Phineas and Ferb Characters belong to Disney

**Chapter 1: Welcome Back to the Great Valley**

**Main Characters**: Phineas, Terra, and Ferb

**Supporting Characters**: The Tinysauruses, Perry the Platypus and Buford

**Antagonist**: The Great Hideous Beast, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, and New OC

**The Official Opening**

-Phineas' Narration- (Phineas' POV)

It's been a few months since Perry and I defeat the pharmacist, I mean, evil scientist Dr. Doofenshmirtz from kidnapping Isabella. She was grateful that she'd survive the course of the suffering. Team Dinopals also leaves us alone for their missions in Elmore; at least we are never annoyed of their advances. Littlefoot also gives us the team promotion of becoming Bronze Heroes. That longneck is more responsible than a mayor. For now, The Great Valley has upgraded because Ferb and I helped them to develop a new city for them live in metropolis. Also, after graduation in our city, we help Team Gumball in Elmore, locating west coast, to rescue his friend Penny Fitzgerald from a new enemy, Furiza. Today in the Great valley, The Fitzgerald Co. Limited helped us on upgrading the city with their hands to rename the city 'Phinopolis' the name honored by my adventures and battle for Isabella. But hey, Team Phineas is never separated on adventures and Ferb, Isabella, and I are going up for another adventure for Team Dinopals.

**Finally, Let the Adventure Continue…**

**Summary**: The Land Before Time Advance is now back with its Second Season. In this first chapter of the second season, The tinysauruses are in danger because of the rumored Great Hideous Beast. Phineas and Ferb set on to find out the enemy and defeat it to save the remote colony. Perry and Terra go on surveillance to check on Dr. Doofenshmirtz after escaped by a new dinosaur. **This Season onward has everyone's age increased to 1 Year Old where Phineas and his team are 13 Years Old, Chomper and Mye are 7 Years Old, Ruby and Terra are 16 Years Old, etc.**

**Act 1**

-Zero-to-Hero Headquarters, 11:00AM-

The Great Valley has its peace returned as Zero-to-Hero are going on normal run today. Terra are now promoting Mye and Korown to become part of Team Dinopals while Phineas and Ferb are building commemorative decorations for the HQ because of its previous conflict

"Welcome to the team, Mye and Korown" Terra declared as he stamped 'Registered' on their respective 'Zero-to-Hero Training Academy' Paper "You will be allied by our famous team, so far"

While the green oviraptor is going to basics with his new recruits, little didn't know that Ruby is here seeing a violin, owned by someone as she plays the fiddle. But when she play the instrument, the sounds are horrible and scratchy, this interrupts everyone near her

"Aw, come on, Ruby" Terra painfully greeted as he violently steals his Violin from her hands

"Ugh, your Violin sounds horrible" Ruby offended

"Exactly" Terra continued as he fixes a few strings for his Violin to sound better "Besides, I'm not even finished tuning my Violin"

"Of course, I'm not even good at Violin as well" Ruby honestly said, calming down the temper

"Well, at least you're trying" Terra forgave her "Try it at the auditorium" she happily salute as she heads inside the HQ with his Violin on her hands

"Terra, who is the pink fast-runner?" Mye asked to the oviraptor about Ruby

"That's Ruby, you two" Terra said to his new recruits as they go to Ruby for the introduction "She's a member of Team Dinopals. Go greet her" Terra walks away to take a break while Phineas and Ferba are aobut to finish the decorations

"Hey, Isabella" Phineas greeted with her catchphrase as they jump down the ground, few feet at least "Whatcha Doing?"

"Uh, guys. You might wanna check on the Tinysauruses at the Eastern Valley Wall" Isabella informed to the boys, explaining the brief info "I was going on a jog there and I heard the little longnecks 'AY-YEE! Look out, everyone. The Great Hideous Beast is going to attack us, attack us, -tack us' I added the echo part"

"Sounds pretty serious. Thanks, Isa" Phineas thanked her as she jogs away from them with her hand waving "Ferb, Cancel the decoration. I know we're going to do today" while they cancel their job for the serious problem, Terra heard a beep as he takes out his communicator, his recipient is Major Monogram

"Hello, Major Monogram" Terra greeted "What seems to be the problem?"

"Check this Surveillance camera, Samson" Major Monogram said as the camera switches to the O.W.C.A Surveillance Camera

-Surveillance Camera POV- (Setting: O.W.C.A. Prison)

"Do you know this dinosaur?"

"That's not Ruby, sir. But my sister"

The camera shows a mysterious purple dinosaur as she is using her claw to unlock Dr. Doofenshmnirtz's prison door. As it is unlocked, the alarm set off as animal agents are coming to get them. They use the tazers to attack the fast-runner, but Dr. Doofenshmirtz shoots lasers to them with his Laser Gun. The purple dinosaur grabs the pharmacist to ride on her saddle and uses 'Fast as Wind' to escape the organization

-Third Person View-

"I see the problem" Terra saw the event as he said to Monogram "As usual, you need Perry to do the job"

"Yep" Monogram answered "That's why Perry needs you to find out the enemy. Monogram Out!" as he disconnects, Terra closes his communicator and find the platypus

"Okay, Perry!" Terra called in unison to find Perry the Platypus, but he saw his rocket car as he is on the mission already. Terra uses his Grapple Gun in his bag as he is flying to catch up Dr. Doofenshmirtz and the purple fast-runner

-Eastern Valley Wall, 11:15AM-

At the Eastern Valley Wall, Phineas, Ferb, and Buford are finding a location where the noise came from. They arrived 15 Minutes of walking because they took a shortcut from Newton Forest

"So, what's the mission, and why you need me?" Buford asked two questions to the brothers of inventions

"Of course, we need you on the thundersmall mission because we're here to see the Tinysauruses' Problem" Phineas spoke to Buford about the mission as they are walking rocks to the Valley Wall, but Buford doesn't get it first "Tinysauruses are small longnecks that don't go outside of the caves more often"

"Do I still hear the reason why you need me?" Buford asked sternly and Phineas replied

"Of course, why not?"

"I want the reason"

As they reach the place where Isabella first heard the Tinysauruses, they hear the scream again. They run to the spot and they found the hole. Ferb peeked into the hole which leads to the underground whatsoever, and dropped the adventure bag for preparations

"Okay, so where are we supposed to dig a hole?" Buford asked as he drops down the adventurer bag

"Well, Isabella said that while she is jogging, she heard noises from small longnecks" Phineas answered as he called to his step-brother "Ferb, the footprints" he pops up an invention, built by them previously as he scanned to where Isabella jogged

"Found it" Ferb said with a thumbs-up as Phineas spoke to where "Looks like the noise came from the small hole" they stopped at the spot where the small longnecks' noise came from

"Should we just punch the hole and dig it in violently?" Buford requested while Phineas and Ferb try to find a way to go underground

"I'm afraid not" A big-mouthed male voice spoke in unison as the boys turned to where the person is, but it is a small dinosaur or Tinysauruses

"Big Daddy's the name" The brown tinysaurus said to Team Phineas "And I'm the leader of the Tinysauruses" as he greet, two more Tinysauruses came out from the hole, possibly Littlefoot's friends

"The name's Skitter and this is Lizzie" The green tinysaurus greeted, also the amber-colored tinysaurus said "Hi, Team Phineas"

"Phineas, Ferb, and Buford" Team Phineas introduced "We're Littlefoot's friends. We are here to help after our friend hear your scream"

"So glad to help" Big Daddy is impressed as he explained the monster "You see, the monster you are about to go in the mission is The Great Hideous Beast. This beast is once our size, but now it is now twice the size to make it more violent to attack our colony" at first, they are confused, but gets it briefly

"For short, the size of a baby dinosaur" Lizzie reminded to Team Phineas

"We get that from Littlefoot and Team Dinopals" Phineas understand the monster, requesting "We need to find a way to get inside the cave"

"You don't have to, Team Phineas" Skitter said as he has a plan "Chant 'Creepy Crawlies' and you'll be in our size"

"Okay, but our-" Ferb tried to spoke because of the inventory they'll have will not fit in their shrunken size

"Don't worry" Big Daddy interrupted to remind a note "Your inventory won't affect the chant. We've tested out with Team Gangster" they agree to the Tinysauruses, starting to chant _Creepy Crawlies..._

After chanting, they are now the size of the Tinysauruses. Inventory is same size as them, and Tinysauruses bigger

"Indeed, go forth to the hole" Big Daddy said in unison as everyone head inside the big hole (Normal Size is a small one), leading to the underground of the Tinysauruses

-Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., 9:20AM- (11:20AM in The Great Valley)

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!_ (Sung by Terra)

At Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., the pharmacist is about chant his jingle but Terra interrupted as he kicks the pharmacist down to the face. While knocking down, Perry the Platypus lands parkour-style as he is about to aim his Grapple Gun to the purple fast-runner. The purple fast-runner turned as Perry shoots the grapple to struggle her, but her ninja cape swings to reflect the grapple to the platypus

"My turn, green bill" Dr. Doofenshmirtz taunted as he throws him to the purple fast-runner's cape, Furiza lunges while the cape mid-airs

Terra is now wrapped by the ninja cape, Perry is trapped with his own weapon. Heinz and the new dinosaur win the battle, for now...

"Allow me to introduce my new ally" Dr. Doofenshmirtz starts to introduce a new ally who joined the evil alignment

"Furiza Samson" The purple oviraptor greeted with a service "At your evil service"

"I guess you know your evil sister, right?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz scoffed as Terra wiggles his body to escape from the cape

"Yeah" Terra said in sarcasm "I gotta feeling that you built another Inator to conquer the Tri-State Area"

"Of course, Samson" Dr. Doof agreed and he makes fun of the family name 'Samson' "Because Furiza Samson and Terra Samson are brother-sister one of a kind"

"Enough chit-chat, Pointy nose" Furiza slapped on the face as she evilly introduced the new Inator Dr. Doofenshmirtz built "Behold! The Medieval-Inator"

* * *

**The Medieval-Inator**

**Type**: Shooting Inator

**Uses**: Converts an area to its Medieval Age, defenses weakened and weapons as well

* * *

"My little brother, you can see why the Inator is used for" Furiza said in monotone and evil to her brother "This is an Inator you'll tremble before The Great Valley is done for"

"Of course, this Inator can convert an area to its Medieval Age" Dr. Doofenshmirtz explained about his new masterpiece "And once I can make the Tri-State Area to medieval, I can easily conquer and take over the Tri-State Area" he evilly laughs but Furiza interrupted

"You know, 'conquer' and 'take over' are the same"

"Enought chit-chat, birdie nose" Dr. Doofenshmirtz slapped on the face "We're acting strangers yet, so it may take a while to become friends" after his words, he continued to laugh evilly

But suddenly, Furiza just pinned down to fight him, possibly because of making fun of her 'birdie nose'. These villains are falling out to fight themselves as Terra and Perry make their way to try escape from the weapons. Before trying to escape, they heard a laser as Dr. Doofenshmirtz's Shock-Inator is their time limit.

**Act 2**

-Tinysaurus Underground, Same Time- (9:20AM in Danville)

As the light shines below the underground, Team Phineas already introduced themselves to the Tinysauruses. The monster seems to raze stalagmites and stalactites even after Isabella heard the scream

"Behold, The Tinysaurus Underground" Big Daddy said in unison to Team Phineas "This underground has various paths, leading to the notable places you can find"

"We also get that when Littlefoot give us a tour to the Great Valley" Buford and his team also knew that from their tour, dropping the daddy's smile

"Well, I guess you can know the information to the professionals" Big Daddy uneasily said in deadpan

'It's not that, Big Daddy" Phineas then asked to Big Daddy "Do you see where the Great Hideous Beast went after attacking?"

"We were too scared to fight back" Lizzie said honestly, giving request of the cave "That's why we are in need of security on this place" Phineas thinks first as he looked around the destroyed stone teeth (Dinosaurian Word for Stalactites and Stalagmites), he finally has an idea

"Ferb, get the tools" Phineas said in unison to his brother "I got an idea" as the 'brothers of inventions' time to build a existing invention, the Tinysauruses accompany Team Phineas for the better

Sometime Later... (11:35AM in The Great Valley with the Quirky Worky Song)

After the plan is set, plus ending the song, the small clan are confused for the plan, The plan is set with a few of surveillance cameras to watch out for something

"What's with the telescoping machine moving around?" Big Daddy asked to Team Phineas about the existing camera

"Security Cameras, not much of a new invention" Ferb said to Big Daddy as the camera auto-records at anytime "These can help you get protected on your clan while you're away or asleep"

"In case of invasions, we use it to leave someone else a note" Phineas explained "The camera ca be used daytime and nighttime whenever you're in the cave or not, sleeping or not"

"This I gotta see" Big Daddy impressively said as he will watch the camera how it works "It'll be so jealous that-"

"Big Daddy, Great Hideous Beast Warning!" Lizzie and Skitter warned everyone about the monster

"Hide everyone" Buford guided the Tinysauruses with his gestures to the hiding spots "Buford's got this mood"

"Is he always like that?" Lizzie asked to Team Phineas in confusion, but no time for question because they saw the shadow of the Great Hideous Beast

"Everybody Hide!" Phineas said to Lizzie while they hide together in giant stalagmites "And yeah, he's like that. Buford, hide" as everyone disappear before the Great Hideous Beast is on sight, the beast is now here in the Tinysauruses' lair

The hideous beast is best known having a face of a threehorn, two-footer, red color, and finally two claws each hands. The beast is slightly taller than the tinysauruses, but powerful than the mysterious creatures. As the beast lurks in the area, Phineas prepares his Baseball Launcher, Ferb prepare his metal sword, Buford with his new gauntlets, and the tinysauruses for battle. Once the beast saw the machine moving around his point of view, Buford ambushed the monster with his punching gauntlets

"Let's brawl, dweeb" Buford taunted as the ambush begins with Phineas and Ferb popped behind him

"Wield, my brethren. Wield!" Big Daddy command in unison as the Tinysauruses charge to the hideous monster

The monster roars as he flee away from the clan. Phineas and Ferb started converting their baseball launchers into Snappers as they shoot the baseballs into the dinosaur. The projectiles split into a claw, grabbing the dinosaur's legs as Phineas and Ferb pull the dinosaur. But due to its incredible strength, they are pulled by the beast's dash

"Nobody flees with Buford" The bully insulted as he follows Phineas and Ferb's pulleth

"Follow them" Lizzie command as Skitter run also with their group, going into a tiny chase scene

The hideous beast saw Phineas and Ferb hooked and he runs away from them, but the claws what he didn't know still grabbed him. Phineas and Ferb slide anyway to follow where the Great Hideous Beast is going

"You know, Ferb" Phineas said, giving up to pull the beast since they are skating "I suppose we need Team Dinopals for the mission"

"Don't worry about it" Ferb comforted while they wake-board until the finish line "The tinysauruses are on the plan as Buford is taking the lead"

While the beast runs into a bumpy and rocky area, Phineas and Ferb jumped above the stalagmites and stalactites with their daredevil skills. Buford is at the end of the path as he prepares to punch the monster

"Come on, bad boy" Buford taunted as he punch in readiness to fight the beast "Let's fighting it out" the beast stopped and Phineas and Ferb are tumbled from the course, good thing is that they're okay from the landing

The beast roars, swiping his tail to Buford. He dodged and punches him with his gauntlets, it hit and he uses his bites to lose concentration to a powerful punch. Once he lost concentration, Buford fall down as the beast is about to be the winner. But Phineas and Ferb shot the claw again, forcing the Great Hideous Beast to run again, They are now Riding Again to outrun the beast

"Looks like I've been trolled by that monster" Buford said as he watch the monster going on reactions of the Tinysauruses' traps off-screen

(FanBoy752: Cliffhanging Act 2 because I will possibly limit from 1400 – 1800 each act, half-word length for Act 2. Next Part, They'll finish the Great Hideous Beast now, and for the interview of their new blacklists. Goodbye, see you soon)


	2. C1: Welcome Back to TGV (Part 2)

**The Land Before Time Advance Season 2: A New Enemy**

**(K+ Fanfiction Rating for Mild Language and Mild Violence)**

**Disclaimers**

The Land Before Time Characters belong to Universal/Amblin

Phineas and Ferb Characters belong to Disney

**Chapter 1: Welcome Back to the Great Valley (Part 2)**

**Main Characters**: Phineas, Terra, and Ferb

**Supporting Characters**: The Tinysauruses, Perry the Platypus and Buford

**Antagonist**: The Great Hideous Beast, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, and Furiza Samson

**Act 2**

-Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., 9:40AM- (11:40AM in The Great Valley)

Back at the incorporated building, Terra got out of the cape as he bites Perry to break free of the grapple rope. Once he is freed, they think of a way to attack the villains back

"Okay, what shall we do?" Terra asked to the platypus and he has an idea, the Shock-Inator

While they aim the Shock-Inator to Dr. Doof and Furiza, the purple oviraptor is about to finish the pharmacist with a punch on the eye. But, Furiza realized the hostages as they turned to the heroes who are about to hit them with the Shock-Inator

"Surprise!" Terra shouted with Perry chattering as Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Furiza got shocked by the Shock-Inator "Haywire the Inator" the heroes charge to the Inator but Furiza guarded the Inator away from them

Using her Dark Morning Star, she engaged battle as she swings the Morning Star to Terra and Perry back and forth, two and fro each shot. They nearly got hit through the swinging spike ball and the battle goes on

"Okay, on behalf of joining the evil alliance" Terra spoke to his sister "You should have go easy on us"

"What does it matter when I have to attack you?" Furiza asked, throwing the ball to Terra but kept dodging "You may think I'm the reason who let our parents divorce"

"Shame on you. You wanted to join in the thieves, that's why dad doesn't like you" as Dr. Doofenshmirtz regain motion, he limped off of them as he tries to shoot his Inator

"Well, you should have go back to Razor Valley" Furiza swings it to Perry but also dodged "Your father disappoint you"

"I'm not dealing your lies" Terra then saw Dr. Doofenshmirtz as he is about to shoot the Inator elsewhere "Perry, the Inator!" Perry jumps as he is about to punch Dr. Doofenshmirtz

"It's about time!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz evilly said as he finally presses the button to shoot the Inator, but Perry punched his face to knock him down

The Inator shot the laser to the Great Valley in just a minute by 500 miles per seconds. Terra creates rocks with his palm to summon an earth gauntlet, raging on the hand-on-hand combat. He jumped and punched Furiza but her Morning Star avoids physical contact

Terra deflect most of Furiza's Morning Star with his gauntlet, Furiza still swings the Morning Star until she worn out her brother's gauntlet. After losing his gauntlet, good thing is temporary, he summoned 'Amerindian' to summon earth crystals on his aura

Terra throws Earth Crystals to Furiza, destroying her Morning Star and distracted and getting away from his swarm as Perry presses the Self-Destruct Button of the Medieval-Inator. Few inches before hitting the rail, Furiza uses Electricity on Terra, but Perry uses a rod to distract her lightning. She gasped and Terra finishes her with a penultimate rock to the face K.O

"Nice work, you two" Dr. Doofenshmirtz clapped in defeat "I guess the battle has started again"

"Let's get out of here" Terra said to Perry, he glides away with Perry's Glider and Terra's Amerindian

"Curse you, Perry the Platypus" Dr. Doofenshmirtz cursed them for the battle over "And Green Bill!" Furiza suffered a headache as she got up to take on the pharmacist

"This would never happen if you just make fun of me" Furiza annoyingly said as she sits down to rest for the battle

"You're the one who started it" Dr. Doofenshmirtz replied as he makes hot coffee for two "How about a coffee break?"

-Tinysaurus Underground, 11:40AM- (9:40AM in Danville)

Back at the Tinysauruses Underground, The Great Hideous Beast still has Phineas and Ferb ridden on his back as they ride on wake-boarding style. On the way to the exit to the old watering hole (From 'Stranger from the Mysterious Above'), Chatter, Dusty, and Rocky are prepare to seal the exit with the sticks holding the rocks from dropping

"Now!" Rocky shout and the Tinysauruses let go of the rocks, reaching a Chain Reaction to make a rock slide to seal the exit, but the Hideous Beast fled with the still tiny-sized Phineas and Ferb boarding

"Great, no exit to catch that beast" Buford scoffed in defeat for him and the Tinysauruses, while giving Phineas and Ferb good luck

-The Old Watering Hole, Same Time- (From 'Stranger from the Mysterious Above')

At the watering hole where Spike meets the Tickly Fuzzies, Phineas and Ferb lost grip of the runaway beast. They are now at the springs as the beast is about to scare the fuzzies away

"Look out, everyone" Phineas warned loudly to the Fuzzies "Great Hideous Beast Warning!" this scares everyone of the Tickly fuzzies away from the Great Hideous Beast, some hid underwater and some hid on shrubs

"If only the big wise one can save us, we'd be-" the female begged for help but screamed because the Great Beast is about to attack the girly tickly fuzzy

But then, he is swiped away from her all the way to the water. Relieved, Phineas and Ferb saw Ducky's friend of the family, Spike the Spiketail (Stegosaurus). Spike is big because Phineas and Ferb are small, awed for the Tinysauruses' experiment to be awesome

"Cool, Ferb" Phineas said in ecstatic to his brother "Spike is big when we are small, well that rocks!" Ferb gives thumbs-up and they head to the shore where the beast surfaced

At the shore of the watering hole, the Great Hideous Beast surfaced and got up to have another time to escape from the heroes. But he is cornered by Buford who somehow got out of the Tinysauruses' Cave

"Surrender, Great Hideous One" Buford marked his words as Spike, Phineas, Ferb, and the Tickly Fuzzies surround the beast to surrender the whole dilemma, and someone who is familiar called to Spike

"There you are, Spike. Who are your friends now?" surprised, Phineas and Ferb turned to the voice and it is Ducky the Yellow-Green Parasaurolophus who called the spiketail

**Act 3**

-The Old Watering Hole, 11:50AM-

Continued from how Ducky appeared, Phineas and Ferb cannot believe that Ducky is bigger when they are small

"Greetings, Wanderer" the brown Ceratogaulus greeted to Ducky "What is your name?"

"I am Ducky" She greeted "What are your names?"

"Ducky from Team Dinopals?"

"Of course. I'm also Spike's friend. I am, I am" and everybody cheer and applause Ducky for she is one of the members of her team to visit their clan

"Wow, nice to meet you" The brown fuzzy cheered and introduced "We are the Tickly Fuzzies from our home below. I'm Milo"

"Lydia and Plower" The orange and purple tickly fuzzies gave their names to Ducky, Phineas, and Ferb

"What an honor to join" Milo said in honor as the fuzzies give Ducky a hug, laughing happily for Spike's new friend

"It is nice to have good friends with Spike" Ducky happily said with her catchphrase "Yep, yep, yep" Phineas realized that and waved to Ducky for attention

"Ducky" Phineas called to her in unison "Remember us, defeating Dr. Doofenshmirtz"

"Oh, yeah!" Ducky realized because she has something to say to the boys about the intermission "Littlefoot wants to see you after your mission. Team Dinopals Roll"

"Looks like our mission is done" Ferb declared as they are about to go to Ducky

"Hey, where's the Great Hideous Beast?" Phineas asked loudly to everyone, they turned to where he's standing previously and the Great Hideous Beast is gone... for now

-Zero-to-Hero Headquarters, 12:30PM-

At Zero-to-Hero Headquarters, Littlefoot and the rest of Team Dinopals are now back at the Great Valley as they are here to go for the Re-Introduction. Off-screen the HQ has turned into a castle, thanks to Dr. Doofenshmirtz's Medieval-Inator

"What a great decoration you put in, Phineas and Ferb" Terra gave the boys a good job on decorating the headquarters, even though they didn't do it

"Actually, we never made this decoration"

"Neither would I"

"It doesn't matter for now" Littlefoot said as he starts the mission briefing for new blacklists "Why I call today for you guys is to look at our new blacklist enemies" as he presses a button to move the HD Screen below them, the screen shows a globe consisting of Blacklist Posters around the Great Valley

The globe rolls into the first Blacklist Poster, showing two pale tan-colored Struthiomimus to show the audience about the big missions

"Blacklist No. 1" Terra called up the names and reward for the enemy "Ozzy and Strut, the Egg-Stealers. Reward is 30 U.S Dollars/55 Dinosaurian Sol"

"Why is the dinosaur trying to take over the valley?" Phineas asked to Littlefoot about the enemies, despite being small

"These pair of Egg-Biters can steal eggs anywhere in the Great Valley" Littlefoot explained about the enemies' purposes "So far, we lose around 75-125 Eggs per year, mostly on Two-Footers and Four-Footers. It's been a crisis for years until one of the teams in Z-H found its identity" he rolls up another enemy who is from the Land of Mists, a bird and a belly dragger

"Blacklist No. 2" Ducky said the name and reward, as usual "Ichy and Dil, land of Mists Manors. Reward is 25 U.S Dollars/50 Dinosaurian Sol"

"These guys can be a mess when visiting the place Ali used to live" Cera continued because of the enemy they've encounter for a long time

"Any clues for the enemy?" Isabella asked to the team

"They are here to eat us for dinner" Ali explained, flashing back from Journey through the Mists "But after that, they separated. Few months ago, the enemies reunite to attack the Great Valley as a swamp of their own" scrolling again to another enemy, and this time is a new one

The new enemy is a silhouette, so no information of the blacklist yet. But a team recognized the name and reward they'll wage high

"Blacklist No. 3" Ruby called up "Rahlor Magmudan, Arkban Leader of the Thieves. Reward is 100 U.S Dollars/125 Dinosaurian Sol"

"One of the teams in Zero-to-Hero found the enemy" Petrie spoke with his proper grammar "He and along his team are spotted on one of the Valley Walls few weeks ago"

"So, is this like declaring war for food, or territory?" Ferb asked

"Probably both" as another enemy scrolled for the reward and name, this enemy is from the Tri-State Area

"Blacklist No. 4" Chomper called "The Regurtitator, The World's Most Evil Villain. Reward is 75 U.S Dollars/100 Dinosaurian Sol"

-Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc, 10:30AM- (2 Hours later in The Great Valley)

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated..._

At the incorporated building after defeated by Terra and Perry, Dr. Doofenshmirtz had a weird feeling of the new enemy he will never ally with. Furiza takes a sip of the coffee as she spoke

"Is there something ailing, doctor?"

"A bit. You know what, there's one enemy he'll never ally with me"

"Just give me the name and I'll avenge him for you"

"I don't command you to fight him" Dr. Doofenshmirtz said as he sits on his chair to check on the internet "I just wanted to give you the information"

"Spoke up" as Furiza finishes her coffee, Dr. Doofenshmirtz gives the information of the enemy he is ailing

"The name's the Regurgitator"

"How is that guy, doc?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz browsed the enemy's bio on his blog, showing a green-metal-suited bald man, has greenish yellow boots, and has the likes and dislikes he'll face "That's the Regurgitator. Heinz, since when do you know this guy"

"It's a long story. Perry is going to the quad-state area until he showed up. He captured the best evil schemes, signed me for an internship, and most of all the motto, World's Most Evil Villain"

"Pfft. This guy is so rude. What a showoff that I'll kick his butt"

"You do not know this guy yet"

-Zero-to-Hero Headquarters, 12:35PM-

Back at the Headquarters, continuing about the Regurgitator

"Is he the reason why our inventions disappear?" Phineas asked

"We never get footage of your house, Phineas" Littlefoot honestly said "Despite of that, he may be up to fight your platypus"

"Remember, we never spy on juveniles until you meet us" Ali continued as the the globe finally rolls into the Tri-State Area, consisting of around 20-30 Secret Evil Scientists all around East Coast

"And finally, Blacklist No. 5" Littlefoot called up the team with the top 10 Evil Scientists "Team **L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N**, the supreme evil leaders of the Tri-State Area"

"Want to know the acronym?" Terra continued to Team Phineas as he gives the letters of the definition "It's The **L**eague **O**f **V**illainous **E**vildoers **M**aniacally **U**nited **F**or **F**rightening **I**nvestments in **N**aughtiness. This group is also listed on the O.W.C.A. and Zero-to-Hero Headquarters Request Board" and the lights are back on as the HD Screen turns off for the conclusion

"So, what have we learn today?" Cera asked to Team Phineas as Isabella raised her hand up for a lesson

"We've learn about the villains will invade the Great Valley at anytime" Isabella learned a lesson about the adventures they'll face

"Good Question" Petrie appreciated and he saw the red-haired boy's hand raised "Phineas?"

"Gladly, Danville is secret to them that they cannot invade yet" Phineas reported because Ferb recently scanned the city with permission and results are shown

"Of Course" Littlefoot knew that and he explained "Under any jurisdiction, they cannot attack your city without its sudden attack"

"Any lesson from all of this, Ruby?" Terra asked to his close friend

"No matter what's going to happen, won't happen until it does" Ruby said to everyone in the elite table as everyone slowly stand up from their chairs to end the meeting "I consider dismiss the meeting, and meet the end fast. So, set up next time for more information. Meeting Dismissed, once a quarter" as Team Phineas and Team Dinopals are all back to adventure, Phineas and Ferb left first and everyone else

"Which means One Time for three months" Littlefoot defined the phrase 'Once a quarter' before the team left

"I get it" Phineas whispered to his step-brother, going back outside to go home

"Well, Ruby is the most responsible team of all" Ferb said to him "Plus, she is also a princess so she can meet up a commoner like us"

"Agree" Phineas said and he saw his pet platypus back to him "Oh, there you are, Perry" he rubbed the pet's head and he chattered in response, knowing that they are back together and they head home

Behind them, Chomper sense some forewarning mission to an enemy who doesn't know when to attack them. Besides that, Ruby is with Chomper's side because she knew he smell something

"Whatcha Sniffing, Chomper?" Ruby asked to him in curiosity while the T-Rex is serious about something

"I smell something" Chomper sniffed in confusion

"What, more ground crawlers to eat?" Ruby asked to him, now confused about his sense

"Nope" Chomper answered to her, remembering a new enemy coming up to attack the Great Valley "Someone familiar to me, they are in two, gray-beige skin, and a mood to snatch eggs in the Great Valley"

-Eastern Valley Wall, 12:40PM-

At the Eastern Valley Wall, two struthiomimus are glaring the new Great Valley as they new what to do to conquer the Great Valley

"Ah, the Great Valley" The first struthiomimius said to his partner-in-crime "Love the smell of food in the air, Strut. I've never seen this place since these meddling brats ruin our breakfast, lunch, and dinner"

"Um, should we prepare a musical number?" Strut interrupted his moment to glare the valley, he has a piece of paper in his hands "The series says it all"

"Who cares about the whole darn music number?" Ozzy complain they're song cancelling, he said in an evilly mood to end the chapter "Tonight, we feast our most gratitude food of all... **Eggs**"

**End of Chapter 1 (Next Chapter: Ozzy and Strut are their first enemies to encounter as they must solve the mystery of the missing eggs)**


	3. C2: Spoonful of Eggs

**The Land Before Time Advance Season 2: A New Enemy**

**(K+ Fanfiction Rating for Mild Language and Mild Violence)**

**Disclaimers**

See 'Welcome Back to the Great Valley'

**Chapter 2: The Spoonful of Eggs**

**Main Characters**: Isabella, Littlefoot, and Baljeet

**Supporting Characters**: Buford, and Arlania

**Antagonist**: Ozzy and Strut (Blacklist No. 1)

**Official Opening**

-A Threehorn Terrarium, 1:00AM-

An hour after midnight at a Threehorn Terrarium, Two thiefs of the Great Valley, Ozzy and Strut, are here to steal a threehorn egg. The eggs are beside to a green female triceratops and a blue male triceratops

"There it is, Strut" Ozzy pointed to a nest of eggs to him "Smell those yellow flavor for vitamins"

"Oh yeah" Strut ironically smirked as he slowly fled from a sleeping beast "Maybe we should not steal an egg from an aggressive species like that" he is about to flee, but Ozzy grabbed him in the tail

"Are you a coward?" Ozzy insulted and he is calmed as they started to steal the most precious treasure in the dinosaur era "Let's feast without fear on our side" once they cast a shadow to the nest of eggs, they start to steal two of the five eggs as the chapter begins

Summary: The Great Valley has several reports about the families' stolen eggs as Isabella, Littlefoot, and Baljeet solve the mystery of the disappearing eggs

**Act 1**

-Same Location, 9:00AM-

Morning at the same terrarium, Mr. Threehorn and Tria are meeting the unnamed family threehorn as Terra, Isabella, and Baljeet are investigating the two stolen eggs out of the five eggs

"This is not the first time we have lost our eggs" A Blue triceratops informed to Mr. Threehorn "They've been here for days until someone stole it without any reason"

"We have reports too about it" "It's like we have lost eggs in the Great Valley within 40-50 per year, causing a falling population here"

While the kids are investigating the nest, Isabella thought of the crisis the Great Valley is suffering. It was gruesome because some may just stole it but some may also kill it by eating the egg

"Oh no" Isabella mumbled, Baljeet can hear her talking while he is checking the footprints of the thief

"What's wrong, eating a grub?" Baljeet asked to her about the problem

"No, worrying about the Great Valley" Isabella answered to the indian nerd "They've been suffering such crisis like that Whatcha they're doing?"

While Isabella and Baljet are on a conversation, Terra has something to explain to you readers

"Anyway, to make things straight" Terra broke the fourth wall as he spoke "I have to break the fourth wall to talk to you. First, Phineas and Isabella's relationship is reset because the story will overreact with romance. I don't want that

"Second, The blacklist will encounter throughout the series. More blacklists will come out as soon as I will announce the third season. I don't wanna spoil it."

As the camera focuses back on the Treehorn nest, they found out there is no egg cracks or any twiggy disturbances while on a simple theft

"Such bad luck happens, Mr. Threehorn" A green threehorn said to Mr. Threehorn "As long as the problem goes on, I have faith someone will solve the mystery for bringing these thieves to justice"

Recalling back to Baljeet, Terra, and Isabella, Buford appears without any reason

"So, I heard the Great Valley is suffering an egg crisis" Buford heard the crisis recently to them

"That's the one, Buford" Terra answered but asked because he wants to be sure "But are you here to solve the mystery?"

"Yeah, I saw one of those two-footers running at Newton Forest" Buford explained and requested "They have a weird set of footprints. Maybe you could find out what this is" as he leads them into Newton Forest since they've investigate the missing egg, Terra, Isabella, and Baljeet walked by Cera's Terrarium to explain more

"Then we'll go check it out" Baljeet followed the bully's mind, then realized something "Hey, Where's Perry?" they turned anywhere to find him

Despite Perry is not on their side, he uses one of the chairs in the snack bar of Zero-to-Hero as he slides down to the new O.W.C.A Division at the Great Valley

-O.W.C.A (The Great Valley HQ), 9:05AM-

The Organization Without a Cool Acronym in the Great Valley is controlled by some non-talking dinosaurs in the Great Valley, there are architecture that the Danville Division doesn't have. It has a more jungle-theme and original weapons for Perry to use in subsequent mission. At the HQ, Perry ended up sitting in a dinosaur's nest as Major Monogram gives him his mission beside him is a Dinosaur Egg with an LCD Screen

"Welcome to the new branch of the Organization Without a Cool Acronym, Agent P" Major Monogram congratulated to him "In commemoration of visiting here, you are now authorized to have jurisdiction all around Pangaea Continent"

"Actually, sir" Carl interrupted for a real fact "Pangaea is a supercontinent before we exist"

"I know it, Carl" Francis knew and later said to Perry "Pangaea, in present time, is a medium continent cannot be scanned on satellites. Back to your mission, Furiza has something about a new lair locating at a mountain in the Mysterious Beyond. Right here I'll show you this picture..." in the Egg, the picture is printed above as Perry grabs it

This picture is a place with two mountains lying and has a dark glow on the center. Perry knew this coming. In dinosaurian myths, a Dark Meteor will crash on Earth in a 1/1000 Chance. It was very rare how the meteor crashed in the Mysterious Beyond few years ago

"...That's right, this place is hard-to-find without navigation researched from TGV" Major Monogram finished his briefing with him "Dr. Doofenshmirtz is in minor threat for now. Do your thing, Monogram Out!" as he ends his transmission, Perry walks away from the nest and grabs the weapons he needs to stop Furiza Samson from building a lair here

He picks up two of the four weapons as he jumped out of the division with his jetpack. Unfortunately, it will be more focus on the dinosaurs stealing eggs. No Perry's Side Story for now.

-Newton Forest, 10:00AM-

At Newton Forest, Terra, Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet are at the crossroads as they saw a two-footer footprint. Terra is good at checking footprints since he stay at the Great Valley for a long vague time

"Two-footer, eh?" Terra said in a canadian accent, turned to Isabella "I guess that's mystery, Buford. Isabella, do you have the paleontologist patch?"

"Nope" Isabella answered "But I can dust up the dirt so that I can check it out for you" she crouched and she brings up a brush so she can dust off a footprint, she dust the footprint as it reveals to be an Oviraptor

"Nope, That's an Oviraptor, Buford" Terra apologized, correcting the mystery "It's Ruby who is jogging here"

"Oh no..." Ruby wailed and they run to her

Luckily, Ruby found the footprints of a mysterious while the detectives are next behind her

"Hello Terra, and Team Phineas" Ruby greeted as she found a set of footprints lying around because it ruined her route "Guess I found what is interrupting my jogging route"

"Do you usually jog here?" Terra asked to Ruby, wanting to know if she always go there

"Yep, Terra" Ruby answered, also remembered something "You better prepare your speech for the new law Grandpa Longneck made to stabilize the valley's conditions. Ta-ta-loo" She jogged away from them as Isabella, Baljeet, and Buford are confused about the new law from the Great Valley

"New law? Valley's Condition?" Isabella, Baljeet, and Buford chat about the new law as Terra explained

"As of today, Grandpa Longneck build a new law that it can prevent egg theft in the Great Valley. And since we have enough technology to support the law, I guess you can attend the press. There'll be food for free"

"Oh, that's what it is about" Isabella realized about that, she does attend parties with her mother and her friends "The Great Valley's new law. Apparently, our parents did attend about the mayor's new surprises. We can join in"

While they are talking about the velvet event, someone behind a tree saw them. It was the same thieves who stole the eggs

"What are they mumbling about?" Strut asked to Ozzy

"New law" Ozzy spoke as he started to make a plan "We must get a way to crash the announcement" as they hid away from them, Terra noticed the shaking bush

Terra shrugged as he thought is was an imagination. But in the world's view, They are going to crash the law down

-Phinopolis, 6:00PM-

At the formerly Dinosaurian City, right at the city hall, Terra is onstage with Grandpa and Grandma Longneck. The crowd is all dinosaur as Terra starts his speech (Italics to prevent confusion)

"Good evening, the Great Valley. I am Terra Samson, Inventor of the most of technology in the Great Valley, Here to present to you a new law invented by our most responsible leaders..."

While he continued his speech, Team Phineas are enjoying the food they can enjoy. It's all luxurious time for them. Most of them are wearing tuxedo and dress with neck tie and

"Wow, your tux makes you so manly" Isabella awed about Phineas' tuxedo

"Thanks" Phineas thanked her, he likes her purple dress "Cool dress though" as he walks away from her without any hard feelings, she snickered like she likes how Phineas described her clothing

"Isabella, no sign of thieves as of today" Baljeet whispered to her, reporting that none of the enemies are hunting the valley

"You're right, Jeet. At least, Furiza isn't here to bother us" Isabella looked at the bright side, but realized something because Baljeet is not with Buford "Hey, where's Buford?"

"...So, Grandpa and Grandma Longneck had an idea that it can save any desperate family who wants to have a children of their own..."

Somewhere hidden in the conference, Buford is just being alone for now as something run behind him

"Who's there?" Buford asked to someone behind him, he turned but he saw no one on his back

Another one stall him while he was not looking, it was a bigger one this time. Buford turned again, he was now scared and confused about a shadow running around him

"Where are you, show yourself?" Buford demanded like a coward as he wandered around the crowd, at the end of the line, it was the two egg stealers who are going to vandalize the stage "Hey, you two!"

"Uh, someone is going to get us" Strut warned to Ozzy, he grabbed his arm and jumped high up to the tightrope of the cables as Buford can't reach them from below

"Oh man. Tightrope?" Buford asked, but he saw a ladder as he uses it to climb up to the cables "Luckily, Van-Stomms can run through the tightrope" he walkthrough the ropes as he chases the two egg stealers who are running to the stage to knock Terra out

The egg stealers can tiptoe to the stage as they jump on Terra's head to hop to another rope

"I guess we are about to end the conference with..." Terra then felt something hopping on his head as Ozzy and Strut are escaping from Buford's pursuit "What was that?" Terra turned to the other side, no one touched his crest

But when he turned to another side, he wailed as Buford accidentally crushes him with his unintentional slam. The crowd is shocked because he ruined the conference long enough for a reason

"Buford, what are you doing?" Terra asked but muffled because of the same as the boys get up to discuss it now

"I saw two egg stealers going to steal an egg" Buford informed about the thieves of the Great Valley "I tried to chase them but-"

"Buford, please don't tell me this is an egg these guys set on" Terra interrupted as they looked at the audience who started to boo and argue about Buford who has the egg in hand

Team Dinopals tried to settle down the argument but everyone convince that he is thief of the Great Valley. Most of them are booing like

"That fat ox has the dinosaur egg. He must be punished!"

"It was him. He steals the egg while we had our eyes closed"

And once more, "Blame him, put him in grounded or prison" everyone else kept arguing but Team Phineas, Team Dinopals, and the Longnecks are the only ones who understand Buford didn't steal an egg

And it was close to decide that Buford shall be in Zero-to-Hero jail for the misunderstanding crisis.

**Act 2 (Note: Juvenile Jail is illegal in Danville, but The Great Valley haven't made/pass the law yet)**

-Same Location, 10:00AM-

The bars are closed for Buford's room as he is arrested for the case the adult dinosaurs blame for. Terra suffered a concussion after last night, Ruby is on his side to comfort his hurt on the head, Isabella, Littlefoot, and Baljeet are on the good side of Buford

"I'm sorry I have to put you into this" Terra apologized to Buford as he closes him to jail "Until we solve the case of the missing eggs, you should be in the bars for a while, buddy. At least, your mother didn't get mad at you, she forgives you about your mistake" Terra and Ruby go home to rest a good day well done, the three were unfortunate for everyone accusing him being the Egg-Stealer

"Too bad how he ended up here" Littlefoot said to Isabella and Baljeet "But I saw some shadows whom he is after, guys"

"You mean..." Isabella thought of it first "You know what Buford is chasing?"

"Of course, but I can't think of an image to find out. All I see in this shadow is a familiar two-footer species, and it is beige-colored" Littlefoot tried to think who is the thief, all he knows is that they are struthiomimus "We better go to Ruby's family. They are good oracles of the valley" Isabella and Baljeet cannot believe that they'll meet the royal family

"I thought you're going to see Mr. Thicknose" Baljeet asked in confusion to Littlefoot about his meeting with him

"I usually meet him for any reason, but he's not in the mood for now after Buford is in jail" Littlefoot explained the con of the know-it-all man "Team Dinopals Roll, Let's Go" and everyone else leave for Buford

"We'll be back right back, Buford" Isabella asked to her rival with care "Is it okay for you to stay here?"

"I never say no" Buford answered her question very reluctantly "Bullies can get grounded. I am in jail which is like being grounded" she nodded and left Zero-to-Hero HQ to meet up with Littlefoot and Baljeet

-Ruby's Secret Cavern, 12:25PM-

At Ruby's Secret Cavern, Arlania and Trunadi are taking care of Ruby's siblings as Littlefoot, Isabella, and Baljeet are coming by to see them. Ruby's family moved to the Great Valley for a month because they are here to meet their eldest daughter (We all know, Ruby)

"Honor to meet you, Littlefoot and Team Phineas" Trunadi greeted to the heroes

"Thanks for the introduction but we're here to find out after the missing eggs case" Littlefoot explained the whole situation "Our friend's in jail and we need to solve it fast"

"Well, it started before Ruby and I go to sleep" Arlania explained about the case they've suffered last night, Trunadi goes to Isabella and Baljeet for a talk "Two of my young children saw the egg thieves. When I come back, the egg is safe like they stole one of our two eggs but the eggs are actually safe..." while they interview, Trunadi, Baljeet, and Isabella are chatting

"So, when did you visit the valley, sir?" Baljeet asked

"We're just here to meet Ruy again" Trunadi spoke "So far, Ruby is now taking care of Terra because of your friend thought of stealing an egg which cannot be reverted to recall the dinosaurs"

Sometime Later, Arlania and Littlefoot finished interviewing because he requested something

"I guess it's a good story" Littlefoot is grateful about the missing eggs case as he asked "Would you mind scanning my brain about last night?"

"Without further ado, Golden Hero" Arlania agreed as she is going to try reading his mind through sleeping

"What is a Golden Hero?" Isabella asked to Baljeet, he shrugged like I don't know but Trunadi know it

"A Golden Hero is a hero that someone is destined to save not just his/her hometown but also the world in need" Trunadi explained as the humans awed about the legend "Legends says that the Golden Hero can only be born when an offspring is part of the dinosaur species cycle. Littlefoot is one of them, so is Terra because he found a legendary sword that he kept to vanquish darkness with his light"

"Now, Littlefoot" Arlania started to explained after hypnotizing first "Once I snap my finger, you have to tell me about something while standing asleep. Got it?" she snapped her finger as Littlefoot is now fast asleep while at his standing posture, she readied her papyrus and lead pencil to draw the enemy

-Littlefoot's Dream, 6:10PM-

At Littlefoot's mind, he saw the same event last night, but he saw something like he doesn't know the enemy yet. It was the same shadow this time it is color and blurry because he barely even see it

"Well, I'm at the announcement" Littlefoot recalled the event while Arlania looks straight to his eyes "I saw Buford wanting to be alone first, and then... I saw two-footers starting to circle him and later going up the tightrope"

"Good..." Arlania kept going "Now, what did you see?"

"Weirdly, Buford can walkin the tightrope while running" Littlefoot described, now he sees them almost about to jump on Terra "But as he progressed, the two-footers hop on Terra's crest like they are lightweight but Buford accidentally pound him and then everyone blame Buford that he stole the egg. It is a two-footer struthiomimuses, they are beige on their bellies, one top is purple and one other top is yellow-green" he started to wake up as Arlania knows the whole sight that Littlefoot saw


	4. C2: Spoonful of Eggs (Part 2)

**Act 2 (Continued)**

-Ruby's Secret Cavern, 12:30PM-

Continuing from how Arlania saw Littlefoot's vision after his dream, everyone looked at him in shock and confused. Littlefoot takes a deep breathes first and then speak

"Was I overreacting at the moment I woke up?"

"Not really, Littlefoot" Baljeet spoke in a confusing mood "You get the evidence about the egg stealers in the Great Valley"

"I draw an enemy while you were awake" Arlania said as she shows her poor drawing of a two-footer "Was it this drawing I made?" Littlefoot shift his eye first before knowing the enemy, and then his mind buzzed when he said to Isabella

"Wait a minute, Timeline Spoiler?" she had her eyes closed as she saw something just recently in the past

Flashback Phase (From Welcome Back to the Great Valley)

-Eastern Valley Wall, 12:40PM-

At the Eastern Valley Wall, two struthiomimus are glaring the new Great Valley as they knew what to do to conquer the Great Valley

"Ah, the Great Valley" The first struthiomimus said to his partner-in-crime "Love the smell of food in the air, Strut. I've never seen this place since these meddling brats ruin our breakfast, lunch, and dinner"

"Um, should we prepare a musical number?" Strut interrupted his moment to glare the valley, he has a piece of paper in his hands "The series says it all"

"Who cares about the music number?" Ozzy complain they're song cancelling, he said in an evilly mood to end the chapter "Tonight, we feast our most gratitude food of all... Eggs"

End of Flashback Phase

"Interesting, it's Ozzy and Strut I recall" Isabella said her thoughts to them about the familiar enemies "I don't know those guys yet"

"Ozzy and Strut, but I do!" Littlefoot exclaimed about the familiar enemies "I know those guys, There are egg-stealers of the Great Valley. They've caused massive missing eggs case and that's the reason Buford is in jail. Great Job, Isabella" Baljeet hum of an idea about Arlania's story as he first turned to the nest

"Something tells me the egg they stole and retrieve to you is a fake" Baljeet queued the idea about the story "Trying shaking it to find out" Arlania first check of her eggs, one touch is warm and the other touch is cold and damp as she also heard a beeping sound which is going fast as time progressed

"It's beeping!" Arlania warned cautiously to everyone, the egg is going to explode

"Grab your egg, hurry!" Trunadi exclaimed to his wife as she grabbed the first egg she touched

Everyone jumped out of the secret cavern as the egg explodes the whole secret cavern. This causes rockslides and sealing the entrance of the cavern, Ruby's Family landed on separate bushes while Isabella and Baljeet landed on a tree, but Littlefoot didn't land safely as he planted his face on the grassy ground. Everyone get out of their landing spots as Littlefoot's face is hit with a sand creeper (Crabs in Dinosaurian World). Littlefoot spinned his face to get out of it and turned to the sealed cavern

"Exploding Eggs, really?!" Littlefoot angrily complained

"Well, at least we know how the case started" Trunadi said to them, Arlania informed everyone "We better head home, tell Ruby about that"

"With pleasure" Littlefoot thanked Ruby's mother for the role of oracle "Thanks, Arlania for scanning my brain about the vision"

"No Problem" Arlania gratefully thanked him, said to Isabella and Baljeet "Good luck getting your friend out of jail" and everyone waved goodbye together as Ruby's Family is going to the great circle to meet Grandpa Longneck, Littlefoot's Communicator beeped as he contacted Terra and Ruby

"Team Dinopals Roll" Littlefoot greeted Terra, he is at somewhere peculiar as the blue lake

"Littlefoot, have you found the enemy yet?" Terra asked to him

"I guess I did" He replied with an update to Ruby "Ruby's Family is going to the great circle. How's your head going?"

"Feeling well after Buford hit me with his weight. Recently, someone - an enemy - is wondering around at the Secret Lake Look Over at the Great Valley. I need you to set up an ambush for them so we can reveal the enemies' identities"

"Team Dinopals Roll. See you later" Littlefoot hang up as Isabella and Baljeet are confused about his contact with him

"What now, Littlefoot?" Isabella asked to him

"What did Terra said?" Baljeet asked the same thing, Littlefoot shows his badge and it reveals a hologram map of the Great Valley

"We're going to the Secret Lake Look Over" Littlefoot pointed the location of their main place "It's at the Southern Great Valley, right beside the Bumpy Cottonlands. Do you think you guys have an idea?" He hide his map as the badge loses its laser

"How about I send up my Fireside Girls?" Isabella suggested the plan "Then, we can outnumber them with rounds of cuteness"

"Bad Idea. They can ignore cuteness" Littlefoot then turned to him"Baljeet?"

"I could try using the Hologram Projector Phineas and Ferb used" Baljeet suggested the idea and provided a simple con "But sadly, it'll fool us easily. But it's worth a shot"

"Fine, let's do my style. Hide on a bush and when they get there, we'll counterattack them with a taste of their medicine"

"What, using eggs. That's crazy!"

"Yeah, but inside is a bomb. We're making exploding eggs"

"With what?"

"Disgusting Farts" they started heading back to Danville and invent the fake egg to prank the enemy coming up at S.L.L.O

-The Flynn-Fletcher House, 12:30PM- (2:30PM in The Great Valley)

At the Flynn-Fletcher House, Littlefoot thanked PHineas for borrowing one of his inventions to defeat the Blacklist No. 1 as Isabella and Baljeet gather the materials to make a fake egg

"Thanks for borrowing your footprint, Phineas" Littlefoot thanked him for borrowing "I hope we can find the Blacklist No. 1 with this plan you made"

"No problem, Littlefoot" Phineas replied as he head back inside to watch a Spanish Drama "If you need me or Ferb, we will be at the living room watching _El Matador de Amor_" after Phineas is gone, Isabella and Baljeet are

"Got all the tools we need" Isabella said to Littlefoot, asking about Phineas "Now, what do you think Phineas give it to you?"

"He said to you 'Hangout with me after the mission is over', but I said it'll be overnight" Littlefoot said to Isabella about Phineas' request about the a hangout with her "Fortunately, we have a lot of time to catch Ozzy and Strut" and they spend the rest of their time making fake eggs in just a few hours because the fake eggs are hard with making stinky surprise on the inside to prank the Blacklist No. 1

-Secret Lake Look Over, 5:30PM- (Dusk)

The Secret Lake Look Over is similar to the one from The Amazing World of Dinopals as Littlefoot, Isabella, and Baljeet carry three fake eggs. Both of them have blindfold on their noses while Littlefoot carried the egg with his saddle

"Ugh, why did you pick rotten garbage pile when you said it was Disgusting Farts?" Isabella said in disgust because she is carrying an egg with garbage pile inside

"I change the idea since it is very bad when I use it" Littlefoot redirected the idea "Back in those times, Cera suffered a Farting Syndrome until Terra cured the syndrome. Which is why I hate to use this idea"

"What shall we do?" Baljeet asked to Littlefoot as he first placed it underwater, Littlefoot and Isabella followed along

"Hide it underwater and hide ourselves in a bush to time in the enemy out" Littlefoot said as the three hid in the nearest shrub to hide very stealthy for now, they wait for the right timing to hit the enemy out

Sometime Later... (6:30PM)

After sunset, Littlefoot, Isabella, and Baljeet grew impatient because the enemies haven't arrived yet until now. They saw a feet as everyone kept quiet to prevent the enemy from hearing it

_"What do you think of the Secret Lake Look Over, Ozzy?"_

_"As long as it is okay, No enemy will came by to spy on us"_

"You're wrong" Baljeet hissed, but Littlefoot shushed him as the enemies are about to get the eggs eaten alive

_"This is the most precious egg to be eaten, once again"_

_"Wait a minute. This one is very pungent, even the rest of the two"_

_"You're right. It must be!"_

"A TRAP!" Littlefoot shout it out loud as Isabella, Baljeet, and him popped out of the bush to attack the duo "We've caught you with our specialized skills. Team Dinopals Roll, Ozzy & Strut" and the chapter ends as they prepare for battle

**Act 3**

-Secret Lake Look Over, 6:30PM-

Continuing from the same location at preparing the battle, Ozzy and Strut are unsheathing their claws to start the battle

"Isa, Baljeet" Littlefoot whispered as he saw Ducky in the distance "Get Ducky, she is near in the lake" they nod as they slowly back away from him

"I guess you've found us out while we were gone" Ozzy evilly said as he takes the first strike with his charging claw to Littlefoot, the longneck dodged and Strut attacked him with his claw like usual

"Um, Hello" "You haven't changed yet since Chomper born, the thing is - our friend is in jail and I'm avenging him to stop you two"

Somewhere in the water, Ducky rose up because she is having a nightly bath as Isabella and Baljeet whistled

"Um, hello" Ducky greeted to them, surfacing back up to meet them "You wanna swim with me?"

"No, Ducky" Isabella reminded as they saw Littlefoot and Ozzy going to battle "Littlefoot saw Ozzy & Strut and he needs your help to battle"

"Then the battle I should go" Ducky accepted the challenge with her catchphrase "Yep, yep, yep. Get Terra and say we found the fugitive" as she runs beside Littlefoot, Isabella and Baljeet head to the HQ while Ducky and Littlefoot battle fairly with Ozzy and Strut

Littlefoot is cornered by the two Egg Stealers until a splash of water knocked away from him, Ducky hops by to battle on his side

"Hey, Egg Stealers" Ducky greeted with demeanor "Never eat my brother... or sister"

"Yeah, right" Strut scoffed and he swings his tail to attack Ducky, Littlefoot charged to him attacking in the head as he accidentally hit Ozzy

"Hey" Ozzy slapped the face as Littlefoot slipped his grip to cover Strut's face, Ozzy charged and attacked Littlefoot but he uses his claws and feet to stop the dinosaur

Ducky fights Strut hand-on-hand combat with her water abilities. Strut tried to attack her but her water stopped him touching her. Strut thought a bigger idea as he throws the fake egg to Ducky, it exploded on her as she is messed up with garbage pile. While distracted, Strut takes the attack

"Ugh, smells like Petrie's old snuggling stick" Ducky spat out a rotten stick, knowing it is inedible as Strut crashed her to the water

-Zero-to-Hero Headquarters, 6:35PM-

At Zero-to-Hero Headquarters, Phineas released Buford out of the jail by Terra as Isabella and Baljeet warned everyone about the Blacklist

"Hey, everyone. Blacklist No. 1 is at the Secret Lake Look Over fighting Littlefoot and Ducky"

-Secret Lake Look Over, Same Time-

Continuing the battle, Ducky rises up to surface as she blasted Strut to enrage her innocence. Strut is struck to a tree while Ozzy started to gain Earth element, useful to stop Littlefoot

"How do you like my rocks?" Ozzy impressively asked to him who are stunned after throwing the rock to him "Very annoying, right?" Littlefoot charges with his light weapon named G.O.L.D.E.N ready

Ozzy repeatedly throws rocks while Littlefoot slices in half with his sword, his projectiles grew larger as the battle progresses. After Strut is regaining conscious, Ducky felt exhausted that she uses all of her energy just to finish him

"Come here, cutie" Strut teased while he tiptoe to finish Ducky while she is limp "Time to sleep" as he is about to stomp her, Ozzy knocked him away from her as Littlefoot goes on her side to protect her

"You durian" Ozzy insulted as he is about to attack Littlefoot, but suddenly a voice shouted

"Team Dinopals Roll, you're surrounded!" it is Terra who is surfing with his earth sword named Amerindian to arrest them

Ozzy and Strut tried to escape with their penultimate rock, but Terra fight fire with fire as it hits them backwards. Littlefoot and Ducky are the winners of the battle as Terra handcuffed Ozzy and Strut

"You're under arrest, Ozzy and Strut" Terra let them surrender "Known as Blacklist No. 1" and everyone head back to Zero-to-Hero Headquarters to thrown them on court

-Zero-to-Hero Headquarters, 6:50PM-

Back at HQ, Ozzy and Strut are thrown in bars as Terra closes the door to prevent them from attacking the Great Valley furthermore

"Blacklist No. 1 is out, simple and easy" Terra announced everyone "Thanks to Isabella, Baljeet, and Littlefoot, Team Phineas will share the reward" and Team Phineas cheered for their grateful rewards, confused for Isabella as she asked

"Wow, how come Littlefoot never gets the rewards?"

"Of course, Team Dinopals are now a Golden Rank" Littlefoot explained the current status of his team "That means, we can get money as long as we want to"

"Agree" Terra said and turned to Buford for a good news "And for Buford, you are forgiven"

"Really?" Buford sarcastically asked, but then he appreciated the apology "I mean, thanks, Terra"

"No problem. As a matter of fact, I believe Perry has something to show you" and Perry shows a DVD Title which is labeled 'Furiza's Secret' as they play it into their nearest DVD Player

(DVD Footage. Italics are Perry's Transcript since he can't talk)

-The Mysterious Beyond, 9:30AM-

It is an amateur footage of Perry the Platypus as he shows a crater of rocks. The center is a dark meteor as Furiza fearlessly approaches it. A Dark Nimbus Cloud appeared from the Meteor showing evil eyes as Furiza sheathed her claws to talk about his presence

T_his Video I am showing it to you is where Furiza is going to next_

_Furiza said to me that I should hide myself from the Dark Meteor, otherwise I'll be too evil to attack it_

"Furiza Samson, you called" Dark Furiza greeted to the oviraptor "Your next mission is to bring a golden weapon to me where it lies in a tropical country"

"What tropical country?" Furiza seriously asked to the dark lord "You may thank me later when I give you something in return"

"Philippines..." Dark Furiza answered, but Perry's Recording glitched as the audio is mute so it can prevent spoilers

All what they know is that Furiza will travel to the Philippines to search the golden weapon she will find to give the dark lord in return, ending the chapter.

**End of Chapter 2 (Next Chapter: A Canadian O.W.C.A Agent, Lyla Lolliberry, sends help from Team Dinopals to defeat Professor Bannister who is teaming up with Furiza Samson, Sets in Canada and a majority in the Philippines (Southeast Asia) with an extended act and another short)**


	5. C3: Crossing Borders

**The Land Before Time Advance Season 2: A New Enemy**

**(K+ Fanfiction Rating for Mild Language and Mild Violence)**

**Disclaimers**

See 'Welcome Back to the Great Valley'

Real-World Locations will be used in this chapter, but will not use Real-World People to make it a fictional world

**Chapter 3: Crossing Borders**

**Main Characters**: Lyla Lolliberry (From 'Sidetracked'), Phineas

**Supporting Characters**: Perry, Chomper, and Ferb

**Antagonist**: Professor Bannister (From 'Sidetracked') and Furiza Samson

**Official Opening**

-Mount Temple, Canada, 10:00PM- (1 Month Earlier)

At the night of Mt. Temple of Canada, a rumble occurred at the peak as a young adult, canadian O.W.C.A agent named Lyla Lolliberry is trying to defeat her arch-nemesis named Professor Banister whom both of them ended up in an avalanche. Right now, Lyla barely escaped from an avalanche, from the highest peak back to the pine tree forests as Prof. Bannister escaped with his new kind of machine (His Inventions always start with Me-[Invention])

"You'll never beat, Lyla" Bannister flees with his Me-Flier while Lyla snowboards out of the avalanche "I will always never be caught in the hands of your puny organization"

"Stop right there, Bannister" Lyla called for help, but she is almost close to the avalanche "Looks like he escaped, eh?" she is about to be buried in a big wave of running snow, but a Fire Ball throws into the scene as she is not being buried by it

"Team Dinopals Roll, eh" Ruby appeared with a canadian accent, she helps Lyla to escape from the avalanche "I'll take of the avalanche. Get that runaway professor" Ruby landed on the snowy ground as she lets Lyla to escape, Littlefoot appeared as he uses his power of the wind to blow the falling avalanche back to the top to prevent it from hitting the suburban civilization

**Summary**: Professor Bannister is now working for Furiza Samson, Lyla Lollibeerry of the C.O.W.C.A needs help from Team Phineas to defeat them and stop mining for a secret treasure

**Act 1**

-The Great Valley, 6:30PM-

At Zero-to-Hero Headquarters, Team Phineas are helping the Z-H Members to finish their work. After Phineas helped with Terra's paperwork, Someone on the sliding door appeared as members looked at the canadian visitor, it is Lyla Lolliberry from C.O.W.C.A (Canadian Organization without a Cool Acronym)

"Zero-to-Hero Headquarters, lady" Cera greeted to Lyla "Whom do you want to see?"

At the meeting room, Lyla already met Team Dinopals as they summon Team Phineas on the round table

"Team Phineas" Littlefoot introduced the new visitor "I would like to introduce our new visitor, she's from Canadian Organization Without a Cool Acronym, Agent LL/L-Squared, or named Lyla Lolliberry"

"Lyla Lolliberry" Terra introduced the team "Meet Team Phineas, leaders are Phineas and Ferb, eh"

"You don't need to speak Canadian, Green Bill" Lyla said to Terra "I know everyone is English to speak here"

"So what seems to be the problem, Terra?" Buford asked to Littlefoot, he presses the button to a picture of the recent Mt. Pulag which is from the Philippines

"We kinda have jurisdiction problems on The Great Valley and The Philippines" Lyla demonstrated the mission of the chapter "Last month, I've been going on a mission to Mount Temple, it went wrong after my arch-nemesis flee"

"So, what should we do in the Philippines?" Phineas asked to Littlefoot, curiously wanting to know about the asian country

"I need your team to get there in a region of the Philippines" Terra requested for the mission objectives "Your family is going to the Philippines, right?"

"Yeah, I think so" Phineas answered, their parents booked for a flight to the Philippines "They're going for the Asia's International Antique Auction Year 2 and my dad is going to try being a winner of the Auction Meet"

"Yes, and to know about this" Ferb noted the country's language "Philippines has its own language and set of dialects for the local people, they're also speaking English so International people can interact them"

"That would be genius, Ferb" Littlefoot agreed about Ferb's Idea "Get your pet there and we'll be able to check on the asian country. Chomper will assist you in the Philippines"

"So, when will we meet, eh?" Lyla asked to Phineas in her usual accent

"10:00AM, before the next day in USA" Isabella answered her question, she knows their flight time "I guess you need a tour to the Great Valley"

"Sure, I agree" Lyla agreed to go on a tour "I am already an international secret agent"

And everyone end the day early by taking Lyla Lolliberry a tour to the Great Valley

-Mount Pulag, Philippines, 10:00AM- (12:00AM in the Great Valley)

At the Cordillera Region's Third Highest Mountain, inside the mountain, Furiza and a high-haired Greenlandic Scientist named Bannister are commanding the Me-Bots to mine rocks around the cave

"So what country is this?" Professor Bannister asked to the dark fast-runner

"This is the Philippines" Furiza recalled the country they're visiting "Team Dinopals first visit there to find a treasure, but it turns out to be a scroll of Filipino Dictionary for English Readers. Lucky for you, I can understand Filipino Language" she whistles on one of the Me-Bots which has a gold detector, the Me-Bot's Gold Detector didn't change its signal Bannister is anxious because he doesn't know about Furiza's plan

"What is your brilliant plan?" Prof. Bannister asked

"We're going to flood this mountain with water after I found a secret treasure" Furiza evilly devised a plan while the Me-Bot with the gold detector moved around to other Me-Bots to find any presence of the golden weapon "I'm going to find a secret treasure and you wanted to have. What do you want anyway?"

"Well, it all started when I was a young fisher boy" Prof. Bannister started his flashback "I was a rookie on this, but then I also wonder why my family only eats fish from icy water. I hate the whole situation Greenland has been longing about. Grown jealous about Canada's grandeur natural supplies, that's why I have to support my country by bringing the country's national pride and bring up the new national anthem of Greenland" as his flashback ended, Furiza is confused asking

"And all that for you to distribute food for your home country?" after her question, she wondered around the mines "Consider this your reward once I found the treasure" and Prof. Bannister goes back to work by building a special machine he's working on

-Banaue Rice Terraces, Philippines, 10:30AM-

At the most popular wonder of the world, Team Phineas, Lyla Lolliberry, and Chomper are taking a tour bus to go to the main entrance of Mt. Pulag. They are amazed of how the Terraces look like as Chomper is eating Halo-halo for the trip

"Look at the Terraces" Phineas said after what he sees amazed him "It's very cool how farmers never cause a landslide with these rice plantation"

"Simple because even a typhoon can bring the farmers down" Baljeet explained about the wonder "The terraces never fall down or destroy the plantation. That's why the farmers started planting rice there to make food and making it a wonder"

Away from them, Lyla Lolliberry and Isabella are talking each other for some boy-girl relationship

"Gee, having a partner can be a trustworthy time to hangout" Lyla gives a relationship advice to Isabella "Also, you can help the partner's work by giving him something"

"Well, I tried" Isabella replied about the advice "Phineas kept ignoring me like his inventions are more important than me"

"Don't worry, eh" Lyla comforted "I'm sure he'll give you something in return" and then, the bus stopped for a reason

"Manong, Bakit pumara ang bus?" Chomper said in Filipino, then in English "Sir, why did you stop the bus?" Chomper finished his dessert after this

"You've reached your destination" The bus rider said as everyone get out of the bus "Thank you for taking the tour" as the bus moves away from the team, they turned back and they saw Mt. Pulag

And they started to traverse high up to the mountain's peak to meet Perry

-Mount Pulag, 10:50AM-

At the high-end of the mountain, Team Phineas, Lyla, and Chomper saw Perry the Platypus in his rocket car to help their mission

"Look at him, there's Perry" Phineas said in unison as his platypus lands his rocket "How my platypus going?" he chattered as he ejected out of his car, Lyla is happy everyone is here as she pull up her map to pinpoint the plan

"Alright, let's get a plan" Lyla said to everyone, pointing the peak and their current location "This is the map of Mt. Pulag. Here's the peak, so we are here at the silver cliff. If we go straight ahead, we can fight the enemies above to protect the weapon from the enemies' hands. Everyone ready, eh?"

"Let's explore inside" Baljeet agreed with confidence "Hope we got our flashlights" and Buford has one flashlight showing to him, getting ready to explore the dark cave

At the Dark Cave, Team Phineas and Lyla are heading to the varying areas of the cave. At the two pathways, Phineas commanded Bajeet, Isabella, Buford, and Chomper to go to the second pathway while they head to the first one. In the second pathway, the four race high and they are surprised that the path they took is the overview of Furiza and Prof. Bannister's mining area for the secret treasure. In the first pathway, the other are bored of the travelling to the cave

"So, Lyla" Phineas asked to her about her introduction to Perry "When did Perry and you two met?"

"Canada Day, July 1, eh" Lyla answered to Phineas, she shines her flashlight to see more of the cave while walking "Two Months ago, Because of the mission your pet and I failed, we have to go do a mission about a train heading not to Canada Day or we met on July 1. It's weird because Perry's nemesis is so on-the-good-side guy for awhile and then my arch-nemesis stopped us but his ally caught him and sent to jail" and then they stopped when Ferb exclaimed pointing to the light

"Hey, what is that light?" they can see daylight as they run through the light, everyone go into the light

They hope they can see the daylight and good guys there, but... it actually leads to Prof. Bannister and Furiza's mining area. Phineas, Ferb, Lyla, and Perry the Platypus accidentally head to Furiza and Prof. Bannister's mining area as they suddenly saw the greenlandic scientist with his cloning robots. They gasped as they are caught in the act

"Professor Bannister?!" Lyla angrily exclaimed to the scientist in surprise as everyone are cornered

"Well, I recently spy on both of you, your little beaver, and the small boys per se" Prof. Bannister said as he evilly glare at them "And I know you're to stop us getting the secret treasure of Mt. Pulag" His Me-Bots are now circling around the group as the other group above them are shocked because both of the pathways lead to this very area

"Oh, darn it" Isabella worriedly said to them

"Looks like they've caught them while we're not looking" Buford said while they them being tied by Prof. Bannister

"It looks like because some afro-haired scientist knows Lyla" Baljeet replied about the scientist asking "Who is he?" Chomper growled as the act ends with Prof. Bannister somehow saw them overview, ending the act

**Act 2**

-Mount Pulag, 10:55AM-

Continuing to where Phineas, Ferb, Lyla, and Perry the Platypus are captured by the two villains, their hands and feet are tied by the Me-Bots as they prevent them to escape

"Now until we finished our business" Prof. Bannister said to the heroes who are tied to see him "You stop making plans to escape. It's hopeless with both of you hands and feet tied up" and Me-Bots go back to work as Furiza comes to see him

"Look at them, all too easy" Prof. Bannister remarked to her about his capture "Remember the joke about animals in a cage?"

"Yeah, that's cool" Furiza snickered, but ordered very demeanor "But you get over it and get back to work"

"Fine, fine, fine..." Bannister leaves her side with an evil laugh, Furiza glared evilly before leaving as they check on the Me-Bot's Gold Detector

"Business, eh?" Lyla angrily looked at the villains very precise

"I wonder what Furiza is doing this time" Phineas angrily said quietly to them, Professor Bannister and his Me-Bots are actually digging further as time progressed while Furiza guards the Me-Bot with the Gold Detector

Back above the overview, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, and Chomper are making a plan to free Phineas, Ferb, Lyla, and Perry out of the area as Chomper tries to get a signal for his communicator

"Some dumb old digging" Buford commented on the bad view for the digging area "Maybe they're off to get the treasure"

"That's why Terra called us, Buford" Isabella said "Let's think of a plan to free Phineas' group. Chomper, is your communicator working?"

"It worked" Chomper called as he finally has the strong signal to call him "I got a call from Terra" they look into the communicator while Terra appeared in it

"Hello, what's going on?" Terra asked to him

"Phineas' group is kidnapped by some weird high-haired scientist" Baljeet said to Terra while they are still hiding from Bannister

"That's Prof. Bannister" Terra recalled the enemy's name to Team Phineas "He is here to support his country, Greenland, without any authorization. It's best to think of a plan while I send my ally to help you, he's here now"

"Where?"

"Down there. That's right, he's a treehorn and currently living in the Philippines. Paalam" Terra disappeared from Chomper's Communicator (Filipino Word for Goodbye)

"No luck, guys" Isabella asked in discourage "What do we do now?" they kept observing around the mining area as Buford saw something peculiar on one of Bannister's Me-Bots, the Me-Bot is plated silver but it is a weird dinosaur look

"Hey" Buford almost shouted, making a shocking face on everyone "Isn't one of the four-footer robots should be like the high-haired scientist robot clones?" Chomper thought of it first, it was an ally Terra summoned to help them

"Wait a minute" Chomper paused the moment as he slowly shoved Buford to see "Let me see"

"Quiet..." Isabella shushed with her gesture on, the weird Me-Bot is beside the Gold-Detector because what he is doing is something top-secret

Somewhere away from Prof. Bannister, outside from the cave, Furiza explore her Chrono S 10 to chat with Dr. Doofenshmirtz

"Kumusta, Doofenshmirtz" Furiza said in Filipino for the scientist to confuse (Filipino Word for Hello)

"Is that Filipino? I hate that language" Dr. Doofenshmirtz argued about one of his most disliked languages in the world

"For goodness sake, don't go against it" Furiza insulted him not to interfere her newfound language, informing about her mission "Anyway, your exchange buddy can be a good ally, insofar getting the first golden weapon. Have you find the next Golden Weapon?"

"It's in Europe. Check in Danville History Museum for information" and then, a Me-Bot came by to see Furiza for reports

"Gold-Detector is beeping moderately"

"Good job" Furiza thanked the bot as it walks away to get back to work "See you later. Don't forget, your platypus is here fighting us. Good thing we take them cover"

"Lucky!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz cheered, he has more business to take care "While you take care of them, I have to find out what is my daughter doing with this secret guy-friend, kind of moment" before Furiza can cut off the communication

"What a loser..."

"I heard that!" she suddenly hang Doofenshmirtz up as she commanded her nearby Me-Bots

"Me-Bot take me where the Gold is beeping faster"

Back to where Phineas, Ferb, Lyla, and Perry are tied up, they are getting curiosity and impatient for the golden weapon to be retrieved by the evildoers. Lyla has a painful plan as she started to cry painfully, she screamed out and Phineas and Ferb got her attention because of a possible injury

"What is it, Lyla?" Phineas asked cautiously

"My stomach!" Lyla painfully yelled with all of her drama "I haven't eaten any food for days and I still can't hold my stomach anymore, eh" she then winked at Phineas, letting him know that it is all a fake

"Great Idea..." Phineas whispered, calling anyone with distress while she kept crying and Perry chattering "Help! She is having a menstruation problem"

"Not menstruation problem!" Lyla corrected the plan "What am I, 25?!"

"Sorry..." Phineas apologized and he continued calling "She's is now starving. Can anyone give food?" and then a Threehorn Robot heard his call and he got irritated so he has to stop them

"HEY!" A Threehorn Robot shouted as she goes near the captured heroes "Cut it out, Miss Lolliberry. I should tape you with this" he taped Lyla's mouth with his pre-installed duct tape

"Who are you?" Phineas lied angrily to him "Stop hurting her, she never eat any food and even in the Philippines, she can't even eat anything here"

"Quiet You! I'll tighten ropes for now, gotta make sure these are really tight- Don't say anything"

"Why?" Perry heard his call, not knowing Furiza is somehow hearing their plan sharply

"What are they doing?" Isabella asked off-screen, curious about the threehorn robot

"Getting my ally's attention" Chomper said as the robot gather slowly from his allies for a plan

"Look, what I'm talking to you, and referring to me a robot is all a fake" The threehorn robot whispered to the heroes as quietly as possible "Professor Bannister and Furiza Samson are trying to get a Golden Weapon which is a legendary set of weapons that is destined to save the world

"I am here to disguise a threehorn robot to send help from anyone else. Either way, you must act normal until my moment has come to shine" All of them are confused of his plan, and he started to whine again

"GOOD!" The threehorn insulted in filipino "TUMAHIMIK NA KAYO!" (Filipino phrase for Quiet you!)

"Who are you?" Professor Bannister asked to the robot in an evil mood

**To Be Continued...**


	6. C3: Crossing Borders (Part 2)

**Continuing Act 2**

-Mount Pulag, 10:15AM-

Continuing from where the threehorn robot is caught by Prof. Bannister, the threehorn robot marched seriously and reported to his boss

"Yes, sir" The threehorn robot greeted seriously "What is wrong about them? I only shut the lady's mouth up to prevent annoying cries"

"Is it wrong to pull up the disguise you have?" Prof. Bannister knew his cover, but he said "You know, you look cool on my silver plating to be like my Me-Bots"

"Sir, your comrades told me I should head back to Canada. And I do that, I'll help raise your army to conquer the country"

"I know, but I'm not here to take over Canada. I am here to get the Golden Weapon Furiza talked about me hours ago. The Golden Weapon is now our key mission"

"Key Mission?"

"What does that mean?" Phineas whispered to Lyla, she has no idea what Bannister is saying as Lyla shrugged since her mouth is covered

"You see, our mission right now is to find the Golden Weapon which lies somewhere in this digging area" Prof. Bannister continued "Either way, the Golden Weapon can harness the most powerful elements in the world to save everyone from evildoers. Legends say that Golden Weapons lie on three of the continents in the world, and one of three right now is in the Philippines. If evil steals the weapon, they can take over the world through human nature because it only matters when you are going to help us or not. You have a lifetime to think about it before Furiza gets it straight" the threehorn robot can't hold the disguise any longer, he sees Team Phineas and Chomper at the overview insofar not getting caught by him

"What an amazing explanation, Bannister" The threehorn noted his story "But there is something I want you to know... Team Dinopals Roll!" once he said the magic words of Team Dinopals, everyone are surprised that the threehorn robot is part of Team Dinopals as the robot hopped back to Phineas, Ferb, Lyla, and Perry

The threehorn robot wear out the armor pieces, revealing his true identity to everyone. He is a blue-yellow threehorn with larger horn on his nose and his crown for offensive combats, and a look-alike to Cera of Team Dinopals

"Who the heck are you, speak?" Furiza asked to the mysterious threehorn

"Introducing, me" the threehorn started to reveal his identity "I am a rookie member of Team Dinopals who is here to put any evildoers to justice. My name is Korown Stronghorn, I stay in the Philippines and I work for my friends and everyone trustworthy!"

"Way to go, Stronghorn!" Phineas cheered in ecstatic because he is part of Team Dinopals, while back to the overview

"Wow, I think Terra summoned us a special cute threehorn" Isabella described the new ally as Chomper thinks of a way to get down to the mining area

"But I think we should slide down since we can free everyone while some guy take care of it" Buford thought of this plan, but Chomper buzzed his mind as he has an idea to catch up the rest of Team Phineas

"I got it" Chomper said in unison pointing the passageway shortcut "We can go back to the beginning and use the other they take to meet up with them. Team Dinopals Roll"

"Roger that" Baljeet agreed as everyone head back to the entrance and used the other path to meet up, while back from the mining area

"I've recently heard presence of a mysterious threehorn who is here to work for me and go for the heroes in need" Prof. Bannister thought about his presence, accusing Korown "And I believe it's you who is the mysterious threehorn, you work for me and you go against me then"

"We'll always be there spying everywhere and everything you do" Korown swear for justice as the rest of Team Phineas are here from the mining area path "For now, I would like to meet my allied team" Furiza is aware that they must prevent the weapon to be taken by them as she whistled the Me-Bots to attack the rest of the team

"Put away the detector" Furiza commanded to some of the Me-Bots "Now, take down the rookie" and Bannister's Me-Bots of 40 started to charge on Korown Stronghorn while he turned to Team Phineas and Chomper

"Guys, go" Korown commanded as they run to Phineas' group "I'll hold them off" while they rush, Korown charges like a bull and run over the Me-Bots as his attack

While Korown fights the Bots of 40, Isabella unties Phineas, Chomper unties Lyla, Buford and Baljeet to Ferb and Perry

"Thanks for freeing us, eh" Lyla thanked them for the escape

"No problem" Chomper said to her, everyone saw Korown in charging mode to run over the robots "Looks like we have to do something while Korown fight a 40-man team"

"Come on, guys" Isabella encouraged "Let's fight fire with fire" everyone cheered to her as Phineas has a plan to not steal the Golden Weapon by Furiza

"Here's the plan" Phineas prepared his new and modified Baseball Launcher for the plan "Lyla must take down Prof. Bannister, Isabella, Ferb, and me must beat Furiza while the rest of you, take down the robots" and the act ends with going into their plans to finish the mission

Act 3

-Mt. Pulag, 10:20AM-

Back to the beginning of the battle, Lyla jumped at Prof. Bannister as he summoned his Me-Magnetic Robots (Me-Positive and Me-Negative) while Perry the Platypus goes on her side to attack them

"Do you think it's complex that I have upgraded my robot?" Prof. Bannister asked to them with a glare

"Oh, I think so, eh" Lyla commented on his minions, turned to Perry the Platypus "You know what to do, Agent P" he chattered and jumped on Me-Positive to fight while Lyla punched the Me-Negative to fight the good for good-good

Phineas, Isabella, and Ferb shoot Furiza with their Baseball Launchers. Their new feature is mod switching since it cannot have more than one status ability at the same time. Furiza dodged into every stalagmite she can endure, The trio split up to find her. Everytime Furiza moved shadowy, one of them shoot the stalagmite she is hiding

"Where are you, Samson?" Phineas asked in preparedness, but she hopped above him as she escaped the area of stalagmite "She hopped on me" They aimed the target at the Stalactites where Furiza will hid

"You can't catch me" Furiza mocked their accuracy, she hopped on one stalactite to another

"Eh!" Isabella shouted while she shoots the Baseballs on her, too fast that she can't shoot very sharply

The Me-Bots are now multiplying to the battle because Bannister has made a Me-Cloner while they are distracted. Buford throw up his gauntlet to fight while Baljeet summon his Algebraic, a wand, to blast off Me-Bots they neared him. There are now more than 60 of them, but Chomper can't use his super form because the room is too small and less space. So he chomped one of the Me-Bots and he can use it to shove them away

Algebraic

Weapon Type: Magic Weapon (Staff)

User: Baljeet

Special Ability: Forewarning Glow

"Korown, help me" Chomper pleaded while he chomped one part to another to use as a weapon, Me-Bots are now aggressive to fight them back

"I can ram 3-5 Me-Bots at a time" Korown said honestly while he repeatedly charges at the Me-Bots near him or his allies "Be patient, I'll clear them all" Baljeet sensed his Forewarn because there is a machine

"Sensors told me there's a machine that clones robots" Baljeet said to Korown while he swings his staff to shove more space from them

"I'll try to destroy it" Chomper said to the allies, he struggled to destroy the machine "In the meantime, Korown will help you" and Chomper runs to where the cloning machine is, Korown is afraid of Chomper surrendering

"I'm strong, keep away from Chomper" Korown commanded to Team Phineas as they run to protect Chomper

Chomper rushed up above and he saw the Me-Cloner. It is like Dr. Doofenshmirtz' Clone-Inator, but a rather canadian design. Buford and Baljeet escorted with their weapons while Chomper tries to summon an elemental orb

"Hit it hard, Chomper" Baljeet called to him in unison as he summons his Water Orb to relinquish the Machine

"So, just douse it and then it'll be over?" Chomper asked to them while he is in a serious mood

"Just do it!" Buford shouted while they hold them off, Korown throwed one of the Me-Bots and it clears some of the army as Chomper aims his Water Orb for One Shot

"One" Chomper counted while he charges his water Orb "Two, Three-" but suddenly, a Me-Bot is cloned as it attacks him

Chomper clawed the Me-Bot and it shoved in his way, he shoots the machine with his full-charged Water Orb. Finally, the Me-Cloner is destroyed, lacking no backup for Prof. Bannister's Me-Bots

Back to Lyla and Perry, The Magnetic Robots are losing condition as Perry and Lyla stick together to the plan. The Magnetic Robots are now stuck together with their magnetic hands. Professor Bannister clustered his belt into a combat armor to fight back

"Do you think it's funny?" Professor Bannister insulted as he fights Lyla more than Perry

Lyla is somehow cornered as he punched her, but ended up punching her jacket as she gets more aggressive into the battle. Perry jumps on his head and distracts him while Lyla tries to knock him down. It took a minute for Lyla to weaken the Greenlandic Scientist as Perry smacked him with his tail and he is knocked out against the wall. The wall penetrated the boy's armor and torn away to pieces, leaving him unarmed

"Oh, jinx you, Lyla Lolliberry" Prof. Bannister cursed his arch-nemesis before standing up "Jinx you"

Back to Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella, every stalactite is broken and Furiza is cornered against them. All of them are tired of shooting her and lacked baseballs

"What does it matter if you guys can't beat me?" Furiza evilly asked to them, surrendering the battle in the process "The battle will go on forever, Team Phineas"

"Don't ask rude questions" Isabella angrily said to her, preparing her ammo to beat her "We'll finish you, I don't care if you are Terra's sister"

"Well, good thing I'm tired" Before Furiza can finish her statement, the Me-Bot with the Gold Detector beeped fast at 120 beats per minute "Bannister, the Gold Detector is beeping" once the professor heard that, he entangled Perry and Lyla with his trusty hidden weapon (Sticky Gum Trap)

"If you excuse me..." Prof. Bannister debated to Team Phineas as he dragged her to where the Gold Detector beeped faster

The beeping came from an unusual wall, which is entirely made not from earthly elements. It has different scriptures and different language of any kind, telling what to do for the one found it will open

"The beeping came from this very unusual wall" Prof. Bannister shoved his Me-Bot with GD, looking at the scriptures "Simply not made from earthly rocks"

"Earthly Rocks?" Furiza thought of it, she glows her hand into darkness "I have Darkness to clash through everything" she puts her hand near in her face to get ready

"That's so not true"

"Nuh uh. Oblivion, boost me power" and then the lightning struck on her dark hand, it converted her darkness into a more systematic darkness, everyone looked at her in awe as they know they will find out the Golden Weapon

Furiza started slashing the now-penetrable wall as she uses both claws of her might to destroy the wall. Darkness has unleashed her furious name as Team Phineas, Chomper, Korown, and Lyla can't do anything once it is over. As Furiza slashed more to the wall, she can feel that the non-earthly wall is about to be destroyed. At the last strike, Furiza slashed and bonked with her crest as the non-earthly wall is finally destroyed. Everything is now a discovery as Furiza finally see it, It is one of the four Golden Weapons

"Finally, the main pedestal of the Golden Weapon" Furiza breathed a discovery, she summoned a box of something for Prof. Bannister's reward "One will only touch it, you will be rewarded later, Bannister" Prof. Bannister cheered for his glory as Furiza slowly walked into the stairway as it lies a Golden Weapon

"No way..." Phineas said in amazement about the Golden Weapon "It is so legendary that one will only touch it?"

"My word, Phineas. My word" Terra said through his communicator as it sees the most important weapon

Furiza beholds her new destiny as she holds her first Golden Weapon. The weapon is a magic scepter, gold-plated, and has all elements of the earth to eliminate everything in her way

"Behold, this is the GoldCast" Furiza raised her Golden Weapon before them "This Magical Golden Weapon can strike magic in its way. Now, I have to say the magic words" she started to chant the magic as it started to glow its top

Sometime Later, after chanting, the Golden Weapon didn't do anything, convincing everyone is a trick about the Golden Weapon. Professor Bannister thought of it a lie, his mission is now a lie

"So, Furiza" Prof. Bannister sarcastically said to her "Why is the GoldCast of yours isn't working? It's not destroying anything"

"The Weapon is used only for setting off traps" Furiza whispered to him

"What!?" Bannister exclaimed about the not-so-fraud weapon

"Everything I chant can set on the weapon. But this weapon is not a fraud, this can only cast magic if you're about to set off a trap. Meaning, this weapon is very useful yet not a junk, Understand!?" this angers Bannister as he commanded his Me-Bots to flee

"Alright, Pull out" everyone are leaving the mountain as Me-Bots leading Prof. Bannister to escape Mount Pulag, Team Phineas, Korown, Chomper, and Lyla tried to stop Furiza setting off the trap

"Bye, bye" Furiza waved goodbye as she disappeared without a trace of the weapon

"Darn it..." Korown surrendered the no-show moment, and then the ground starts to shake and rumble within increasing magnitude

"What is that?" Phineas asked while his team are off-balance to endure the shaking ground

"It's an earthshake" Chomper panicked

"No, it's a trap" Korown said as he remembered how it is set off "The trap is all about tidal waves of water. It is set off because Furiza destroyed the non-earthly wall and stole the Golden Weapon" Lyla then saw the pedestal leaking water, she whistled to everyone as they head back outside to escape

"We better get out of here, eh" Lyla warned to everyone, everyone guided the slow ones to safety "We don't wanna drown to death" and the mining area is exploded with tidal waves of water, no one is trapped here as everyone saw the light, getting close to run away from the running water

Outside, there has Perry's Rocket Car and Lyla's Getaway Helicopter. Lyla got out first, leading Team Phineas to safety

"Come on, everybody" Lyla waved while Team phineas hop aboard on her big helicopter "Get in, women and children first!" once everyone else is here, Lyla takes control of the helicopter but Chomper is missing

"Guys, I can't make it" Chomper called to them while outrunning the running water "Get out of here" Perry chattered as he presses a button to flee before the water gets it, Lyla's Helicopter also do the same thing

Chomper is caught by the water as it exploded into a waterfall from the heroes' entrance passageway. Luckily, Chomper escaped but he started to fall and plummet to his death. Chomper charged his Water Orb as he catches the getaway vehicles up

"You can do it, Chomper!" Everyone cheered as he blasted up, up, and away from them, too high that he can't predict where to land

Chomper panicked to his death, but he ended up landing on Perry's Rocket Car. At the platypus' rocket car, Korown and Chomper are here while Perry chattered for their victory... for now

"Oh, darn" Lyla said to them because the Golden Weapon is now in the villains' hands

"What is it?" Korown asked to her via communicator

"The Golden Weapon is now handed by some Furiza girl" Lyla worriedly said to him, asking desperately "What should we do?"

"Let them Keep it, Lyla" Terra interrupted from Korown's communicator, later communicating to Korown from Perry's Rocket Car "We already have one Golden Weapon here. You deserve a good job, Korown" the threehorn nod in appreciation as everyone head back to Manila, Philippines to go for Asia's International Antique Auction Year 2

"So, how are Furiza and Prof. Bannister doing out here after they get the Golden Weapon?" Phineas asked to the Canadian Agent while steering the helicopter

"Don't get me started, Phineas" Lyla answered annoyingly, then teased to Isabella about her love interest "So, Isabella. I heard you like Phineas, eh"

"Cut it out" Isabella hid her feelings to Phineas because she is sitting beside him, everyone laughed as they are heading home.

** End of Chapter 3 (Next: Extended Ending with a short featuring Loofah and Doofah from the Land Before Time: The Wisdom of Friends)**


	7. C3: Crossing Borders (Ending)

**Act 4**

-Mount Pulag, 10:40AM-

After Professor Bannister and Furiza Samson escaped from the booby trap with their worthy weapon, they escape the Philippines by their helicopters. Bad thing here is that they can't pass jurisdiction to go to South China Sea, so they decided to head to Malaysia and other residing countries to hop lands and countries

"Dang about this weapon" Professor Bannister disbelieved about their Golden Weapon's purpose "If it is worthy, how come it didn't attack Lyla's allies?"

"Don't give me that question" Furiza said to him in deadpan, she is steering the helicopter "The good news is that the next Golden Weapon is at Europe. We have to hop around countries to prevent jurisdiction evasion. In the meantime, your reward is sent at your enterprises laboratory"

"Does it make sense?"

"Who knows? Once you help me in getting the three Golden Weapons, we'll be able to take over The Tri-State Area, Canada, The Great Valley, and tomorrow, the rest of the world. For now, let's take a rest and Dr. Doofenshmirtz will tell us about the next Golden Weapon" and everyone flee from the Philippines before authorities catch them as they are now heading to Batangas and later, more cities to roost

-Manila, Philippines, 12:00PM-

At the National Capital Region of the Philippines, everyone celebrated their victory and congratulation for Lawrence Fletcher winning the semi-finals of the Antique Auction at the park. The park is popularized with Philippine flags and a statue of a national hero

"So, how is the auction meet?" Chomper asked while he grazed his green food

"Well, we are about to get to the Finals" Lawrence informed about the AIAA-Y2 "How is some mission all of you have?"

"Risky" Lyla answered while he properly eats her sandwich "But I like being welcomed to all of you, eh"

"You are welcome to talk to us, Lyla Lolliberry" Linda appreciated the Canadian guest while eating on a picnic "I guess after the auction, we're heading home back in Danville" and then a rope from the C.O.W.C.A Helicopter fall beside Lyla's hands, she grabbed it and saying goodbye

"Well, duty calls. See you later, everybody" while she ascend to the top of her helicopter, everyone waved goodbye to her, hoping they'll see her again someday

After she is gone, Phineas thought of a way to repay Isabella a gift after his several ways of getting help from her and her Fireside Girls. Once she turned to Phineas, he thought of it later as a further notes

"So, Isabella" Phineas asked without hesitation "What do you think about the Philippines?"

"Well, it is cool" Isabella answered tactfully "Plus, I will someday learn about the language Team Dinopals spoke occasionally"

"That is Filipino, Isabella" Ferb spoke while he paused eating his pie "Korown told me about this and he said that it is only common here in the Philippines" and Phineas gets his smartphone to send an app for Isabella

When Isabella's smartphone vibrated, she picked it up. It was Phineas' MMS to her, downloading a new app which is titled 'English-Multilingual Translator' for Chrono OS. Since both of their smartphones has Chrono OS built-in, they can provide more enhanced mobile networks at anytime

"Thanks, Phineas" Isabella thanked him for the App Gift

"No Problem" Phineas replied as the chapter ends with Perry the Platypus chattering

End of Chapter 3 (Next Chapter: Blacklist No. 2, Littlefoot and Ali head to the Land of Mists to get the Nightflower to cure Isabella's sickness. Blacklist No. 2 is Ichy and Dil)

**The Land Before Time Advance Short Story 3**

**Main Characters: **Ruby, Loofah, and Doofah (Last two are from The Land Before Time: The Wisdom of Friends)

**Special Guest (After Spoonful of Eggs)**

-The Crossroads, 7:45AM-

At Ruby's Secret Cavern, Ruby is jogging here to attend her adventure at Zero-to-Hero. But when she is about to see the fountain, someone popped out of the nearby. It is Littlefoot's far-walker friends, Loofah and Doofah, the yellow bellies from the thirteenth movie

"Hey, Loofah, Doofah" Ruby greeted to the yellow bellies

"Hello" Doofah greeted, but forgot about Ruby "Have we met?"

"Uh, yeah" Ruby answered nicely "Remember one time Chomper and I met you guys back at Berry Valley" and they put their finger on their chins to think of it, and they actually met Chomper and Ruby

"Oh, yeah" Doofah cheered as she hugged Ruby very friendly, but Ruby deprived air when she hugged her "Goodie to see you, Ruby"

"So, how is your little friend doing?" Loofah asked to the oviraptor, and Doofah stopped hugging Ruby because she'd gasp for air if she didn't

"Just going to the usual place, Zero-to-Hero" Ruby answered, asking if they need her help "Are you guys lost, maybe I can help you?"

"Nah, we're just here to go to Isabella park" Doofah said, showing her 'Wonders of Berry Valley: Treasure Edition' book "You see, we started to be more than friends" and they dance together like the Yellow Bellies Dance as Ruby tactfully accepted their help

"Okay, okay" Ruby cut out the cheering duo "I'll help you, walk to the west end of the crossroads" she points the direction to Isabella Park, and she guides them to it

-Isabella Park, 7:55AM-

After ten minutes of walking at the crossroads, they arrived at Isabella Park. They also met Chomper on the way as he opens the gates to the park

"Here we are, Isabella Park" Ruby said in unison to the yellow bellies "There is where the most exotic flowers in the Great Valley exist here"

"That was beautiful" Loofah gratefully thanked her "Thanks, Ruby" Loofah then hugged her for the effort, but she is flat on air

"No problem" Ruby flatly said "Any of you, Hug me and I'll deprive oxygen"

"Sorry" Doofah apologized and they stopped hugging her

"In the meantime, did you know about directions to Berry Valley? it is far away from the Great Valley"

"Sure, what else?" and they leave Ruby and Chomper alone as they are walking together in the park

After they saw them walking, Chomper and Ruby head back to Zero-to-Hero Headquarters for mission requests

**End of Chapter 3 (Next Chapter: Littlefoot and Ali are going to the Land of Mists to cure Isabella with the Golden Flower or the Night Flower)**


	8. C4: The Golden Flower

**The Land Before Time Advance Season 2: A New Enemy**

**(K+ Fanfiction Rating for Mild Language and Mild Violence)**

**Disclaimers**

See 'Welcome Back to the Great Valley'

**Chapter 4: Quest for the Golden Flower**

**Main Characters**: Littlefoot and Ali

**Supporting Characters**: Terra, Phineas, and Isabella

**Antagonist**: Ichy and Dil (Blacklist No. 2 and From 'The Land Before Time: Journey Through the Mists')

**Official Opening**

-The Land of Mists, 2:10PM- (From 'The Land Before Time: Journey Through the Mists')

Thunderstorm and strong winds roll into the land of mists as Littlefoot and Ali are running back to the start to finish the mission now that they got a bouquet of mysterious flowers. Once they head to the log, Littlefoot crosses Ali through it while they have mysterious glowing flowers on their saddles

"Come on, Ali" Littlefoot commanded while he tries to protect her from a mysterious duo of Blacklist No. 2 "Go through the bridge, I'll hold them off"

"But, Littlefoot" Ali asked worriedly, looking down the rough stream "Remember how Ducky almost drown there? I don't want to lose you this time"

"I know" Littlefoot remembered "But I don't want to lose you too. Now go!" Ali do what he said as she crosses the bridge fast

Littlefoot follows her, but stopped in the middle because a new Blacklist named Ichy and Dil caught him. Ali is supposed to call Littlefoot, but a thunder struck down the log in half as Littlefoot and Dil fell down to the rough stream, much to Ali's horror and loss

"Littlefoot!"

Summary: Littlefoot and Ali explore to the Land of Mists as they try to get the mysterious flower to cure Isabella's sickness. Blacklist No. 2 is Ichy and Dil.

**Act 1**

Earlier before the Opening...

-The Garcia-Shapiro House, 10:00AM-

At the Garcia-Shapiro House, Phineas is at Isabella's room because he has to take care of her while her mother, Vivian, is off to give her some medicine. While he gives Isabella a glass of water, Ali and Ferb came in the room to see her

"Uh, Isa is sick today" Ali felt sorry for seeing her ill

"Well, you know who" Isabella knew it "Anyway, thanks for visiting here. I'm grateful to see you"

"What happened, Phineas?" Ali asked as she turned to Phineas, the flashback started as Phineas explained through his vision

Flashback Phase

-The Flynn-Fletcher House, 9:50AM- (Before Act 1)

At the backyard of the house, after their recent invention is gone by Dr. Doofenshmirtz' new Inator, Candace drags Linda to the backyard whom she is supposed to bust Phineas and Ferb

"...It's right here" Candace said after dragging her mother to see the invention, but she saw nothing but Phineas, Ferb, and his friends

"Well, I see nothing" Linda commented sarcastically as her daughter turned to the backyard, Candace failed to bust Phineas and Ferb again

"What?!" Candace exclaimed, but accepts her defeat with sarcasm "Yeah, you're right, I see nothing"

"Who wants Peanut Pie?" Linda asked to the children in unison

"Later" Everyone said while Candace and Linda enter back inside the house to take a break

Phineas and Ferb are about to wave goodbye to their friends, but they've noticed Isabella had her head down for some reason, even if she did attended their new invention

"Isabella, are you okay?" Phineas asked to her whom she has a hot head, not like she is angry

"I feel hot" Isabella whispered as she almost passed out, Phineas support her weak body as he helps her get home to get her mother

End of Flashback

-The Garcia-Shapiro House, 10:05AM-

"I guess I made a invention about getting rid of germs" Phineas finished the flashback, answering what happened in disappointment "Maybe, that's what happened to her. I should have done it"

"It's okay, your invention doesn't make me sick" Isabella forgave him "I was playing in the rain last night"

"So, is your mom going to get the cure?" Ali shyly asked to Isabella "Maybe I can help you"

"Unfortunately, Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro is out for a few hours" Phineas said while he checks Isabella's temperature "You can help us though"

"Sure, what a good idea, Phineas. I know what I'm gonna do today"

"Good luck, Ali"

"Thanks, Phineas" Ali leaves the house, and turned to Isabella "Get well soon, Isabella"

"You're welcome" Isabella said as she sneezes with her nearby tissue, Ali felt worried about her so she returned to the Great Valley to meet Littlefoot alone

-Zero-to-Hero Headquarters, 12:30PM- (10:30AM in Danville)

At Zero-to-Hero Headquarters, Terra is watching the weather forecast on the Land of Mists. It will rain with thunderstorms by 2:00PM as Ali and Littlefoot enters the headquarters through sliding door

"Wow, Isabella grew sick" Littlefoot commented on Ali's after-saw news

"I know" Ali replied worriedly "A simple thing could've caused her illness" at the main hub, Cera is

"Hello, guys" Cera greeted as she came to see them "So what's the news?"

"Bad news, Cera" Ali said shyly "Isabella is sick, team Phineas is off for now"

"At least, they won't worry about her" Cera asked with care as she leaves the headquarters to do something, Ali noticed Cera's feelings as she felt sad about her "See you, Ali"

"Yeah" Ali quietly mumbled, then said to her in unison "See you" and then, she fell into a curiosity as Littlefoot got this

"What is it, Ali?" Littlefoot asked her very comforting

"Nothing, I don't know" Ali turned away from him, worrying about her shyness "It's just... I feel shy after I first met with your friends. What if... they don't like me?"

"Nonsense, Ali" Littlefoot disagreed about her thoughts, he said "I like you, so is Ruby and Terra, right?"

"I agree" Terra answered his question "Plus, I gain access to the Land of Mists. If you guys can get the Golden Flower, I'll be happy to help you"

"What makes you worried anyway?" Littlefoot asked to Ali as they head to the southern valley wall to open a portal, maybe Ali will be able to overcome shyness here at her own home

-Southern Valley Wall, 1:00PM-

At the southern valley wall, Terra opens a portal to the Land of Mists for Littlefoot and Ali to explore. Ali is assured that she knows the way to the garden of the Nightflower while Littlefoot prepared his skills to survive an unconquerable land

"Littlefoot, do you think getting the flower is a great idea?" Ali asked to the boys "I mean, we could at least wait for Isabella's orders"

"Don't worry" Littlefoot confidently comforted to Ali "As long as we're only exploring here, you'll be fine. Terra, how is the portal going?" he turned to Terra about the portal, he is almost done picking the location as he needs a cryptographic code to access the land

"Good but one last step didn't work well" Terra informed to the others "What's missing is the coordinates. Dinosaurian Cryptogram"

"Ali?" Littlefoot asked to her with name as she knows the name of her home in Dinosaurian Cryptogram

"It's 6Z72-S3-TVQ10Q" Ali replied to Terra, decoding to words "Land of Mists in Dinosaurian Cryptogram" as Terra pressed the said buttons from Ali, the codes translated into programming language and the laser from the portal shoots to the dark clouds

The dark clouds is the Land of Mists' main purpose for causing climate change as the laser shoots into another portal. It is the portal from the Land of Mists and it flashes the portal from the Southern Valley Wall a preview of the Land of Mists

"It worked!" Terra cheered, later asked Litlefoot "The vision shows us the Land of Mists. Are you sure this is a good idea to visit there?"

"Of course, Terra" Littlefoot answered "Remember, we can help friends one way or another. We won't be long to visit here to the Land of Mists. For Ali, this mission is only for us" before he and Ali entered the portal, Terra has one thing tom remind them

"Oh, and one more thing" Terra reminded to them about the weather forecast "The storm is going to strike at the Land of Mists at 2:00PM. Be back before it rains heavily"

"Roger that" Ali agreed about his warning "We'll know when the winds will get stronger. Paalam, Terra" and they enter the portal to the Land of Mists, he saw both of them inside the portal image (Filipino Word for Goodbye)

While they are gone, Terra prepared his new smartphone Chrono E 4 and his tablet Chrono J 7 as he checked their status on the Land of Mists while also updated his status for his friends

-The Land of Mists, 1:05PM-

At the Land of Mists, Littlefoot and Ali teleport to somewhere they know. The land is shrouded into the mists, and it is more thicker than the last they remembered back when Grandpa Longneck is ill

"I think we're going to use a GPS to find our way to the Golden Flower" Ali suggested to him shyly while they start to walk with their GPS, the arrow pointed SE to the Golden Flower

"Good thing, I prepared for it" Littlefoot noted as said to Ali while they head the directions told by the GPS "Now, we have to walk on visible roads or the GPS won't track the directions to the Flower Garden"

"So, do you always?" Ali asked a question to him "You know, prepare for adventure"

"Most of the time, Ali. Back then, I am unintentionally prepared to go on migration with my grandparents. I have no idea what valley we've been to"

"That's where Longnecks supposed to live there. But they decided to change the fact, they name the Valley 'Viridian Valley', they visit there in case a plague occurred in any valley" and the GPS turned SW so they can head there

But while they head into SW, something on a bush is hiding from Littlefoot and Ali so they can eat them for dinner. Behind the bush is a Female Belly-Dragger and a Male Flyer who are here in the mists to eat visitors alive

"Oh, great" A flyer said to his partner as they saw the Longnecks heading somewhere "Those baby longnecks have come back from the Great Valley ever since. You know what to do, Dil?" and they popped out of the bush, following them without any noise for Littlefoot and Ali

"Icky, where are they heading to?" Dil asked to her partner where'd they go "Are they here to get the flowers?"

"The Flowers they get" and the plan to hide in the moderate stream of river because no one will escape with their trap

At the trough where Littlefoot and Ali found, the trough has pathway while the water isn't tough enough to pull away to the river. Suspicious there is Ichy and Dil about to attack Littlefoot and Ali

"I know this place" Ali knew this place because small longnecks simple go there to reach the Flower Garden "My herd simply walk there, just like I do"

"Are you sure, Ali?" Littlefoot asked while his eyes are on the dark water, he saw bubbling parts of the water almost getting Ali "Because right now, I sense someone is chasing us" he gasped because Ali is in the middle of the trough

"Nah, Littlefoot. All you need to do is-" Before she can finish her statement, she is grabbed by Dil with her mouth to catch the longneck, also leading them to the water as much as Littlefoot's horror

"Ali!" LIttlefoot called her name terrified as Ichy lands on his saddle for a surprise

"You're next, my diet delight" Ichy demanded to Littlefoot as he flies into the water to check on something

"Ichy, I knew you were trouble" Littlefoot angrily said while Dil surfaced up with Ali on her jaw, she is fine because nothing scratched her body

"And Dil" She introduced to the Longneck "Don't forget about us. You haven't come into my stomach for a tour" she opened her jaw to eat Ali, but the longneck jumped out of her mouth not to be eaten

"Well, I'm not here for a tour" Ali said in unison as they ran away from Ichy and Dil, Ichy fly on her head to provide her enhanced vision to see them

They chased them into the Land of Mists while Terra saw the action with his Chrono Probe. Back at the Southern Valley Wall, Terra checked both of his Chrono Devices. His Smartphone checks on the weather while his Tablet on his Chrono Probe. While observing both of it, he comfortably noticed the clouds in the Land of Mists now starting to thunder the clouds. He has a bad feeling about this

**Act 2**

-The Land of Mists, 1:15PM-

Continuing to where Littlefoot and Ali were running away from Ichy and Dil, they hid through snags and logs around the area. Where to no avail, they have to blend in the color of the environment to close Dil's vision

"Where'd they go, Ichy?" Dil asked to him about the hiding longnecks "Where'd they go?" all they can see is logs and snags, maybe Ichy can find the Longnecks with his eyesight

"Let me fly around" Ichy said as he flaps his wings to find them "I don't think they'll escape" he flew into every logs and rocks, but he can't find them around the area

What he didn't search is the big rock where Littlefoot and Ali are hiding. Littlefoot checked Ichy and Dil's progress but Ali is about to say something quietly, he shushed her to let him talk

"Be quiet, Ali" Littlefoot whispered to her, making a plan "Dil can't see us without Ichy on her side. We can get a chance to escape" as they safely escape from Dil's senses, Ichy found them while the longnecks didn't see them coming

"There they are, they're behind you" Ichy warned to Dil in unison and she turned back, caught Ali and Littlefoot in the process

"Golden Weapon called" Littlefoot called up his G.O.L.D.E.N to distract Ichy and Dil, the weapon is in his tail as he swings to hit the ground

The G.O.L.D.E.N hitted the ground and it causes Earthshake 7.5 (earthshake n is Magnitude Intensity), Ichy and Dil shake together because of the trembling ground. Littlefoot hid his weapon and grabbed Ali's tail to lead her to safety while still using his GPS to find directions to the Flower Garden. While they're gone, rocks rose up and these punches Dil in the air and Ichy to a sudden sky high. The Earthshake suddenly stopped as pillars of rock revert back to normal, plummeting Ichy and Dil on the ground

"Ugh, tell me if it is over" Dil painfully said to Ichy, she tried to stand up for once with her four legs

"Yes, it is over" Ichy straightened up his spine, then he realized about the longnecks "Where'd they go?" Dil can still smell them while the longnecks escaped, she growled and Ichy goes back on her side to find them

Somewhere away from the log-and-snag area, Littlefoot and Ali are back in a forest to find the bouquet of flowers. Littlefoot and Ali are slowly walking because they are exhausted from fleeing Ichy and Dil too much. While they gasp for air, Terra communicated them through his Chrono Probe

"Hello, guys" Terra greeted to the longnecks, Littlefoot and Ali are still trying to catch their breath because of the run

"Terra, three more minutes" Ali exasperatingly said to him, tongue-gullibe to ask

"I guess I can speak, eh" Terra nicely said as he saw a field of flowers while he was not with them "I detected a field of flowers and it is away from the Land of Mists"

"What do we do now?" Littlefoot asked while they are surrounded by the mist

"Not my problem" Ali replied, then Terra's Probe heard a beeping on his radar as he display it to Littlefoot and Ali

"It's okay" Terra said as he shows a map to the Garden of Flowers "I saw a shortcut along the way. It is past through the forest you're in"

"Just as simple as I thought" Littlefoot said while they hear a ror in the distance

"Be careful" Terra warned and he flies away from them "Ichy and Dil will see you while I'm on the Probe. I'll lure them, you guys go to the Garden" Littlefoot and Ali hid in a bush while Terra's Probe hover to Ichy and Dil

It shoots them a laser as they chased the probe to distract, but this can let Littlefoot and Ali get a chance to escape. Littlefoot and Ali run away in the field and head to the next point of the foggy forest, Whiteshroud Woods

-Whiteshroud Woods, 1:35PM-

Whiteshroud Woods is a foggy place, like any parts of the Land of Mists. It is unusual because it has a running river with logs and shallows to the Garden of the Golden Flower. Littlefoot and Ali arrived there for a shortcut; they're stopping again for the river

"Rivers and Streams?" Ali despised because the current is strong on the line "It'll take us several minutes before the storm"

"Relax, Terra's weather forecast is 10 Minutes late on the update" Littlefoot said while they found a log to cross "Good thing, we can take the hard way" and they head to the path to the log

While inside the pathway to the log, they search for bugs and loot for in case of trouble. Every loot they got is kept in Littlefoot's saddle as they are at the darkest parts of the woods, Littlefoot and Ali are in the middle of the battlefield for some reason. When they feel tremble on their feet, they saw two dome heads coming up as they split together to make way for their battle


	9. C4: The Golden Flower (Part 2)

**Continuing Act 2**

-Whiteshroud Woods, 1:35PM-

The dome heads saw the Longnecks, getting them for a food. Littlefoot and Ali ran away from them as he throws loot from his saddle. It is stinging buzzers as it scares the dome heads away for them to flee faster. They are now facing the sinking sand as Littlefoot and Ali are stuck on it, Littlefoot summons a light bridge to Ali to the log. He follows along as the log they'll run is slippery, before it is happened as they are halfway to tiredness

"The log is slippery, Littlefoot" Ali said as she crosses the long first "We should cross one by one and slowly" but Ali slipped and she is about to fall into the stream, Littlefoot grabbed her tail and dragged her back to the beginning

"We have to cross one by one, slowly, and lucky" Littlefoot said as she leads him to safety, he bit Ali's tail as she tries to cross safely while not looking down

-The Land of Mists, Same Time-

Back at the parts where Terra left, Ichy attacks the the probe with his air strike. This plummets the probe to the ground, it is now surrounded in the process

"Oh, great" Ichy said in a deadpan mood "It was just a trick"

"A trick, eh" Dil roared and she demanded to Terra "Tell us about your longnecks!"

Offscreen, Terra is with Ruby at the same place as he is not telling blacklists about the allies' current location

"Well, I'm not telling you" Terra declined the arrogant demand "Right, Ruby?" she nodded and the duo decided to destroy the probe at once

"Fine, we'll destroy the probe" Dil said as she smashed the probe with her heavy foot, it is now in smithereens as Ichy sensed something about the baby longnecks

"Looks like we have to find the Longnecks before they got the Golden Flowers" Ichy said as he is on top of Dil's head "I sense they're heading to Whiteshroud Woods"

"Then let's go" Dil said in unison as they walked to Whiteshroud Woods "We don't wanna waste a single moment from those longnecks"

"Yeah, you know how we reunite, right?" Ichy asked to her like it is a memory

"Of course" Dil replied "It's because of the dark meteor that summon has evil powers to take over the Great Valley"

-Whiteshroud Woods, 1:50PM-

Back at Whiteshroud Woods, Littlefoot and Ali are walking through logs and dirt because the forest has Mists yet rain has less occasional, unlike the land of Mists, the woods is the shortest path to the Garden of Golden Flowers

"Ali, is it true that you don't have friends in your herd?" Littlefoot asked to her about her time in her herd

"I have but they don't want me to be friends" Ali explained about her time "It's because I'm shy to play with anyone, but other than Longnecks, your friends helped me to find good friends in my herd. I first met as a friend is Rhett, he's more of a show-off because he made up stories"

"Is he funny when someone knew his secret?"

"Only a few dared to try. And only one of them caught him, other than you and your friends at the Great Valley" while they cross the woods, a light gleamed Ali's eyes as Littlefoot asked

"Ali, when we will be there?"

"We don't need to be there" Ali replied in high hopes "We're already here" the Longnecks run together in the gleaming light, it reveals a mysterious location for the both of them

-The Garden of the Golden Flowers, 1:55PM-

"Here we are, The Garden of the Golden Flowers" Ali said in unison as they found the garden of the Night Flower itself

The Garden of the Golden Flowers is also known as The Garner of the Night Flowers. The garden full of nocturnal flowers sprout when the full moon comes. And as of now, full moon is spotted on the horizon. The Golden Flowers are a rare kind of flowers as it can cure anyone's disease with ease, last time it was used is Littlefoot's Grandfather. He is happy that his Grandfather is cured with these flowers, so he recommended to bring Flowers to the Great Valley

"In the beginning" Littlefoot said to Ali about the Night Flowers "I never thought the garden of the Night Flowers can only grow at night"

"It's because the moon is barely somewhere at the horizon" Ali explained about the garden "Even at daylight, the flowers grow here within the presence of the Full Moon. My mom and Old One visit here when they are kids and before technology exists" and they notice an unusual wind blow in the garden, Littlefoot and Ali knew that the storm is coming soon

"Let's collect the Golden Flowers while Ichy and Dil are gone" Littlefoot said in a forewarning mood "Plus, we only have five minutes before the next storm is brewing up" he runs to pick up the Golden Flowers before they droop, Terra communicated through Ali's communicator and Littlefoot is right

"Littlefoot's right, there's no time to slack" Terra said as the fast-runners saw the storm going faraway "Team Dinopals Roll, Ali!" and Ali runs to Littlefoot to get the Golden Flowers they'll need as the clouds are rolling into the Garden, Ichy and Dil somehow got there and they started to ambush Littlefoot and Ali

"Here's the last of it" Littlefoot said as he puts the last of his bunch of flowers on his saddle, so is Ali who has the same number "We'll only need 10 of them. For curing and other researches"

"Good Idea" Ali replied and then she screamed "Ichy and Dil!" Littlefoot turned back and they run away from the the meat-eating blind and the meat-starving eye

Littlefoot and Ali seem to outrun them but Ichy and Dil caught them while they're not looking. The storm is starting to roll as they end the act with a suspense high noon in the Garden of the Golden Night Flowers.

**Act 3**

-Whiteshroud Woods, 2:00PM-

Littlefoot and Ali goes for a head start as Ichy and Dil are somehow distracted by their elemental powers. Littlefoot and Ali hid in a rock while Ichy and Dil stopped to find Littlefoot and Ali

"Where are they, Ichy?" Dil asked to her partner-in-crime "Don't tell me, we've been this place before"

"Shush" Ichy shut her mouth up as he walks into a rock, he already knew Littlefoot and Ali are here due to their breaths "Over here" and Dil quietly walked into a rock to surprise Littlefoot and Ali, the longnecks know their plan as Ali slowly wrapped Littlefoot's foot with her tail

"Follow me, Littlefoot" Ali whispered as she exit quietly to the left, but Ichy and Dil found them as they screamed "Okay, My plan is so deadly!"

"No, it's perfect" Littlefoot encouraged as he sparks his light to flash Ichy and Dil, it flashed a bright light as it blinded Ichy and Dil "Come on" Littlefoot dragged Ali and they escaped while they are blind to catch them, the rain is starting to pour the Whiteshroud Woods as the storm has hit land with under-developing thunderstorms and roughing rivers

-The Land of Mists, 2:05PM- (Extended Official Opening)

Thunderstorm and strong winds roll into the land of mists as Littlefoot and Ali are running back to the start to finish the mission now that they got a bouquet of mysterious flowers. Once they head to the log, Littlefoot crosses Ali through it while they have mysterious glowing flowers on their saddles

"Come on, Ali" Littlefoot commanded while he tries to protect her from a mysterious duo of Blacklist No. 2 "Go through the bridge, I'll hold them off"

"But, Littlefoot" Ali asked worriedly, looking down the rough stream "Remember how Ducky almost drown there? I don't want to lose you this time"

"I know" Littlefoot remembered "But I don't want to lose you too. Now go!" Ali do what he said as she crosses the bridge fast, she didn't mind the lookdown as she successfully goes to the other side

"Littlefoot, come on" Ali said in unison to her partner, they saw the duo running and flying "Ichy and Dil's coming" Littlefoot follows her, but stopped in the middle because a new Ichy and Dil caught him

"Going somewhere, Littlefoot?" Dil asked as she jumped to the other side of the log, cornered Littlefoot with Ichy on the first side

"Oh yeah, it's a shocking cliffhanger" Littlefoot said ironically as he tried to walking backwards

"And it's not, eh" Ichy said as he turned, he is finally cornered

Ali is supposed to call Littlefoot, but a thunder struck down the log in half as Littlefoot and Dil fell down to the rough stream, much to Ali's horror and loss

"Littlefoot!" Ali runs to where the stream is taking Littlefoot and Dil, Ichy follows her but he is attacking her though with his wind dives

Underwater, Littlefoot and Dil are fighting underwater as Littlefoot swings his tail to Dil. But caught with Dil's mouth, she throws him to the hard cliff. Littlefoot uses his jetstream to attack her, he produced hydroelectricity and it blew Dil to the other wall. Dil caught Littlefoot with her mouth, Littlefoot tried to struggle out to surface the water but he ran out of time and ended up drowning

"That's it, you're mine" Dil evilly said as she surfaced up the stream

And then, Dil bumped into an obstacle as it loosen her grip to Littlefoot. Drifting both different sides and Ali knew the stream is going to the Great Valley. Once she reached the shore of the river, Littlefoot is drifted into the ground by the river as Ali climbed down to woke up

"Littlefoot, wake up" Ali said worriedly to him "Please don't leave" she pressed his stomach with her feet and Littlefoot spat out water, He started to cough as Ali successfully woke him up

"Littlefoot, are you okay?" Ali tried to respond him while he stopped coughing, finally breathing air for him

"Thanks for saving me, Ali" Littlefoot thanked him, they saw five Golden Flowers floating away from them "I lost half of the Golden Flowers we have" what's the good thing is that Ali still has five Golden Flowers

"It's okay we'll get more someday, if we have the chance" Ali forgave him about the loss of his flowers "For now, let cure our friend"

"Roger, Ali. And It's okay if I cannot get the Golden Flowers to be discovered. It's not about the discovery, it's about friendship all the way" as they headed home safely, the storm is moving forward to the Garden of the Golden Flower

"So, why would you need Golden Flowers for?"

"Terra proposed a project about painless healing. So he assigned me to bring Golden Flowers on the way back to the Land of Mists. I guess he's a guy who is lawfully good at inventing the things we don't know"

Terra and Ruby, back at the Southern Valley Wall, saw the storm shrinking as they knew Littlefoot and Ali will safely return at the Great Valley

-The Garcia-Shapiro House, 12:45PM-

Back at the Garcia-Shapiro House, Littlefoot and Ali arrived with a bouquet of Golden Flowers. Phineas and Ferb helped them to make a Golden Potion via their past inventions. Once they finished the potion, they give it to Isabella as she manually drink the potion

"So, is this the cure you guys brought?" Isabella asked before drinking the potion

"Originally is the Golden Flower" Ali replied with a very tactful information "This potion can cure any kind of disease. The boys also helped us on making the potion for you, it is very rare"

"Wow, you guys are the greatest" Isabella gratefully said, asking another question "What do you say about when will the effect last?"

"Terra said it was two and a half hours" Phineas informed about the effects of the potion "But for now, get some rest, Isabella. First dosage is at 15 Minutes left"

"I have to say about this" Isabella said to Littlefoot and Ali "Mission Accomplished, Littlefoot and Ali"

"Cool, Isabella" Ali said as Phineas and his trio cheer together, turned to Littlefoot "I guess the mission worked out after all"

"Yeah, and I believe I've list the requirements to make the Golden Potion" Littlefoot said while he has a list of ingredients in papyrus "Let's send it to Terra for the research about this"

"Is it okay if you guys need any help?" Ali asked to Phineas and Ferb for more information

"No need help for today, you two" Ferb said while he sense that nothing is caused trouble "I guess we'll call it a day early, right?"

"What's next on your inventions?"

"Possibly, making a project which is the successor of our first made of Mobile Phones" Phineas said to the longnecks while they thought about the new line of Mobile Devices

"Terra is also cooperating you about it" Littlefoot said about the contract of the brand "He has prototypes of a mobile device named 'Chrono'"

"Chrono, eh? I guess I know what we're going to do someday" Phineas said with confidence "Bye, Littlefoot. You too, Ali" as they waved goodbye for the duo, they return to the Great Valley for the results of the mission

-The Great Valley-

-Chez Platypus, 3:00PM-

At Phinopolis, Terra is at the restaurant Phineas and Ferb made long time ago. Chez Platypus is a restaurant from Phineas and Ferb, after the existence of dinosaurs, the new host of the restaurant decided to build a branch here to gain wide audience in the Great Valley. Littlefoot and Ali marked their reservation to see Terra as they give the ingredients for the Golden Potion

"Wow, I didn't knew you guys made the potion for the first time" Terra finished reading the ingredients for the Golden Potion

"I know, right?" Littlefoot replied with information for the new Blacklist "Along the way, Ali and I encountered Blacklist No. 2"

"Ruby and I already know" Terra said without any offense to the duo "Too bad, you didn't capture them yet gained the information enough to find out their plan to take over the Great Valley. As for the Chez Platypus in the Great Valley, it was opened few days ago"

"You darn bet about it" Ali said with tact, she also did a reservation and overcome her shyness again "Littlefoot set the reservation while I set the food" and then a waiter came by to serve their foods, Premiere Salads and Baked Spaghetti

"Two Premiere Salads and One Baked Spaghetti" The waiter said with a french accent, giving them foods as requested

"Thanks" Everyone said as they 'bon appetit' the food while Cera came by for news

"Hola, Cera" Ali greeted to Cera

"Spanish, right?" Cera greeted with a sarcastic look, then turned to Terra for bad news "Blacklist No. 2 has arrived at the Great Valley yet didn't cause an attack for no reason"

"Under normal circumstances," Littlefoot thought while then said to them "If I sound an alarm here at the Great Valley, we'll would lose the tourists but I think we'll leave them for now"

"Agree" Ali replied "What could go wrong?"

"So, where are they now?" Terra asked to Cera with any curiosity he has while drinking his iced tea

"Ducky told me they're in her waterfall" Cera reported, Terra then humorously spits iced tea to Littlefoot

"Let's go!" Terra said in unison but Ali grabbed his tail, preventing him to leave his food

"No wait, It would be ashamed if we didn't eat our lunch" Ali advised to Terra about leaving food without even eating

"Don't worry, Terra" Littlefoot comforted while he is eating his salad "Ducky can hold them off while her brothers and sisters splash Ichy and Dil a beat"

-The Riverbanks of the Waterfall, 3:05PM-

At the Riverbanks of the Waterfall, Ducky and her siblings are attacked by Ichy and Dil after the storm. Her siblings attack with different combination of elements while she has the pure water elemental to drown the duo

"Ducky, Ichy and Dil are too strong to get out" One of Ducky's Sisters said as the girls run away from Dil's rampage

"Water Bomb!" Ducky said as she throws an explosive splash at Ichy and Dil, her siblings split to make way for the bomb to explode

A water is splashed as Ichy and Dil is out of the waterfall. Ducky's brothers and sisters are still repelling the duo

"They're getting away" One of Ducky's Brothers replied to Ducky as she prevents the current to flow Dil out of the waterfall

"Don't worry" Ducky said in unison with her catchphrase "I got this. Yep, yep, yep"

While Ducky controls the current of the riverbanks to prevent early warnings in the Great Valley, Ichy dive into Ducky as it let Dil flow the riverbanks to somewhere linking with the river

"Go, Dil" Ichy said to the belly dragger "I'll meet you up at Isabella Park" Dil nodded and she hid underwater to go into the valley while hiding, Ichy then follows along as Ducky and her siblings failed to capture the Blacklist red-handed

"It looks like there is no catching up to them now" Ducky said as the chapter ends with her going to Zero-to-Hero for an early warning of Blacklist No.2.

**End of Chapter 4 (Next Chapter: Chomper, Candace, and a new recruit help Ducky fix the Weather Station by delivering the thermostat, but ended up encountering Ichy and Dil, Blacklist No. 2)**


	10. C5: Cold Fight

**The Land Before Time Advance Season 2: A New Enemy**

**(K+ Fanfiction Rating for Mild Language and Mild Violence)**

**Disclaimers**

See 'Welcome Back to the Great Valley'

**Chapter 5: Cold Fight**

**Main Characters**: Candace and Chomper

**Supporting Characters**: Ducky and Mye

**Antagonist**: Blacklist No. 2 (Ichy and Dil)

**Summary**: Candace and Chomper must deliver the weather thermostat to Ducky so the Great Valley will change seasons normally. It is set in a winter Great Valley, not in a December day.

**Act 1**

-The Great Valley-

-Phinopolis Delivery Center, 9:30AM-

It is a snowy day in the Great Valley, it is not the official winter season because Ducky assigned Candace and Chomper to deliver her the new weather thermostat. Once the sliding door opens, Candace and Chomper are leaving the center to follow instructions from Ducky. Candace is wearing her winter outfit for the occasion

"So, Ducky" Candace asked while she is carrying a medium-sized box "Remind me why we should deliver you the weather thermostat?" inside the box is the weather thermostat as Chomper answered her question

"Because the Weather Station is getting out of control between seasons" Chomper replied for an answer, Ducky is communicating through Candace's Earphones from her new smartphone

"Chomper's Right" Ducky agreed and she explained why "The Station is getting out of control that tourists decided to leave the Great Valley for a while. Spike and I will take care of the situation while you guys are away" and the two walk out of the delivery center and into Phinopolis

"Great, the mission is a cold play, right?" Candace asked while her warm hands carried the box with

nostalgic

"Agree" Ducky said and evaluated the cold season "To me, Winter is not much of a bad thing. It is a good thing so we can celebrate Christmas"

"Do you think you'll have your first ever Christmas here?"

"Our Christmas is like the Cold Time of the Great Giving. It's like the Time of the Great Giving, but it sets in a snowy day in the Great Valley. I hope you guys reach here safely" Once they reach to a coffee shop, Chomper saw a distant sharptooth while they are about to finish the conversation here

"Gee, Good Luck" Chomper encouraged to Ducky as in the earphones, Spike has done something wrong from Ducky

"No, Spike" Ducky said without a visual look "No, no, no" as it beeps into end call, Candace and Chomper are heading to a shortcut to the Weather Station

"Let's get a move on" Candace said and Chomper nodded as they used the map to go to the Weather Station, they jog together to reach the exit until a new Sharptooth named 'Mye' is here to meet the team

"Candace, Chomper, Hey-Low" Mye greeted as they stopped to see her "I'm Mye of Team Dinopals, new member"

"Hey, Mye" Chomper greeted with a question "What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to help you guys" Mye said eagerly "I heard the weather station is out of control, right?"

"Gee, How did you know?" Candace asked to Mye

"Ducky assigned me to give you extra help. Snow is going to slow us down if we don't get there in time" and they keep the conversation along the way to reach the Weather Station

Behind them is Blacklist No. 2, they somehow entered the Great Valley without any presence in the Valley Walls. They disguise like a sky and an abnormal log as Ichy uses his eyes to scope on the team

"So, how is your time with Team Dinopals?" Chomper asked to Mye

"It was awesome, Chomper" Mye replied as Ichy spoke commentary

"Somewhat Human Presence is at the purple boy's side"

"That's a baby sharptooth, Ichy" Dil said to her partner "We can beat the Sharptooth even if it's just a baby"

"Let's get a move on" Ichy said as he flies into her head, and they go on a rampage to sneak in Candace, Chomper, and Mye

-Zero-to-Hero Headquarters, 9:35AM-

At Zero-to-Hero Headquarters, Ruby is checking the surveillance system on Phinopolis. She saw Ichy and Dil rampaging for unknown reasons as she pick up the phone to call Littlefoot

"Yes..." Littlefoot said while he is in a lounge room to call

"Littlefoot, Blacklist No. 2 is rampaging the city" Ruby said to Littlefoot whle the camera saw Ichy and Dil about to charge Candace, Chomper, and Mye on far corners

"I got it from Mye" Littlefoot replied as he turned to Korown who is beside him for lounging "Korown, find out what Blacklist No. 2 is doing"

"Team Dinopals Roll, sir" Korown said as he leaves the lounge to exit the headquarters, deployed and ready to fight Ichy and Dil

-The Crossroads, 9:50AM-

At the snowy crossroads, Candace, Chomper, and Mye are walking their way to the weather station. Mye also sensed that they are watched and going to chase them

"You know what's weird" Mye said to Chomper and Candace

"What?" Chomper asked with a yelp of sarcasm

"Someone is going for a snowball fight" Mye replied and then a swarm of snowballs are attacking the team, first is Candace and later the Sharpteeth

"Darn Tooting, who is that?" Chomper asked while he is regripping his jaw, turned anywhere until they saw Blacklist No. 2 (Ichy and Dil)

"Blacklist No. 2 is on the line" Ichy and DIl evilly said "Even on a snowy day" and they throw more snowballs to the team

"Log!" Mye shouted as they hid under a nearby log while they try to retrieve the thermostat in their hands, Candace peeked above the log and she is instantly hit with snowballs

"No one's busting but I am!" Candace angrily said as she shook her head and started throwing snowballs with her bare hands to Ichy and Dil, Dil is hit first by Candace taunting "I hope you like eyes Cream"

"That pun doesn't even make sense" Dil insulted as they continuously throw snowballs to the three-man team, Chomper and Mye follows along as they support the battle

The teams are fighting against the giant croco and the glassy bird until Ichy uses his cool wind advantage to make a giant snowball via air. And Dil throws the snowball to the team, exploding into snow-smithereens. Candace, Chomper, and Mye got out of a supposed avalanche limbo as they still the thermostat in had yet lost the battle.

**Act 2**

-The Crossroads, 9:55AM-

Continuing to where the battle starts Ichy and Dil taunted with their laughs and poses until someone arrived. It was Korown who is sent by Littlefoot to stop Blacklist No. 2

"Hey, you!" Korown shouted the battle, cutting to a climax "You're Blacklist No. 2, eh?"

"Korown?" Mye asked to her best friend while Chomper prepares his first snowball "What are you doing here?"

"Littlefoot bring me on the mission" Korown replied to them "So I have to catch Ichy-and-DIl kind of guys" and Ichy attacks Korown with a snowball rolling

"Hey, we're here" Ichy called to Korown in unison, throwing a snowball on his face

"And apparently you're here to catch us while we're here to steal something" Dil evilly said and Mye realized that they're stealing the Weather Thermostat which is in Candace's Hands, she roared as she and Ichy catches her

"Weather Thermostat" Mye said as she cheer in victorious tone "Candace, run!"

"But..." Candace said but Chomper interrupted with a chant

"Run, Candace, Run!" and they saw Candace's snowshoes turning into Phineas and Ferb's invention, it is yellow-colored with a sole marked 'Unstable Prototype'

"Phineas and Ferb's Super Shoes" Korown said in encouragement as Candace runs away from the battle to deliver the thermostat to Ducky, but the snow and climate slows her down drastically

"Oh great" Candace said to them drastically "These shoes aren't designed for winter running" much to Mye, Chomper, and Korown's dismay, Ichy and Dil evilly smirked as they charged Candace

She screamed as the orange-haired girl flee from Ichy and Dil, going to the weather station fast but she is caught by Ichy. Korown raised rocks in front of Dil to trap her and the sharpteeth confront Ichy who is holding the box with his strong little claws

"Tumalon sa akin, Chomper" Mye said in Filipino as Chomper hops on Mye's back and jumped higher to catch Ichy, he grabbed the bottom edge of the box with his claws as he is hanging around to get it (Filipino Line for Jump on me)

Ichy noticed the weight of Chomper and he shook him up, down, back and forth. Korown aimed his saddle to catch Chomper safely, Dil is still trapping Candace but a laser sounded on Candace's Super Shoes as it drives her away from Dil. Candace is now running too far from her target place while Mye melts snow into water as it freezes Dil with an Ice Castle

"Freeze on that, sucker" Mye taunted as Ichy drops Chomper on to of Mye, they are down but Chomper somehow caught the box of Weather Thermostat, losing the battle while Ichy tries to break Dil out with smashing the Ice Castle. But humorously, Ichy's beak is stuck into the castle walls while Dil can't break out the castle by her force

"Great, where's Candace?" Korown asked to the sharpteeth, but he hears a running sound as Candace somehow run through every location in the Great Valley she has never seen before

"There she is" Mye said in unison as Candace who is in the crossroads, shouted "Slow down!"

Candace heard her shout as she screeched her super shoes to stop very smoothly and lucky as the drift covers snow for Chomper, Mye, and Korown. Once she stopped running, Chomper, Mye, and Korown climbed up to see her done to finish the mission because Chomper still has the weather thermostat in hand

One thing is to notice that the ice castle from Ichy and Dil is going to crack to pieces. Korown called to Littlefoot immediately to call for arrest before Ichy and Dil break out

"Littlefoot, we got Blacklist No. 2" Korown called to Littlefoot through his communicator

"I'm on it" Littlefoot said as Dil ambushed Korown while ichy snatched the Weather Thermostat

"Do you think this will help you?" Ichy asked as he is about to eat them for snack "Get ready for a eight-food main course, Dil" as she growled to attack the team, Dil sunk into the snow as Littlefoot trapped her while he flashes a light to Ichy

"My eyes hurt" Ichy covered his eyes and he lost grip of his box, Chomper caught the box with his head and the battle ends with Littlefoot putting Ichy and Dil under his custody

-Zero-to-Hero Headquarters, 10:10AM-

At Zero-to-Hero HQ, Terra decided to leave Ichy and Dil out of the Great Valley under 1-month probation for disturbing missions

"You decided to let them go?" Candace asked to Littlefoot as they are watching Blacklist No. 2 leave the Great Valley via Eastern Valley Wall

"Yes, but they're leaving the Great Valley" Littlefoot answered Candace's question

"Why would you banish a strong duo with some ferocious sense of food?" Chomper asked another question in curiosity

"Ichy is the eye, so he can see through his glassy eyes to spy on us" Korown explained both characters "Dil is the teeth, so she can attack enemies in her way with skills of a sharptooth"

"Well that makes sense about letting them go" Candace and Chomper said together

"Ah, Don't worry" Mye said with confidence "They won't attack us now" Chomper and Candace almost forgot to bring the weather thermostat to Ducky as they headed to Phinopolis Weather Station, the station is the reason the Great Valley has a winter July

-Phinopolis Weather Station, 10:15AM-

At the weather station of the only city of the Great Valley, Ducky now fixed the weather problem in the Great Valley. Candace and Chomper successfully delivered the thermostat and now the weather will be fixed in a few days

"Thanks for delivering the thermostat" Ducky thanked Candace and Chomper for fixing the weather "The weather will be fixed in just a few days. Yep, yep, yep"

"Well, it's all thanks to our new recruits of Team Dinopals" Chomper accredited the new members as Ducky

"Uh-huh, and guess what" Candace informed to Ducky "Blacklist No. 2 is crossed on the list" Ducky is happy that her villains are crossed on the lise, she rewards them with two cups of hot chocolate

"Hot Coco?" Ducky offered to them "Because it's still winter for the next 36 Hours"

"Sure" Candace agreed and she took one of the two hot coco in Ducky's hands, Candace slowly sipped the chocolate and she felt a rich flavor of the chocolate than the normal in Danville

"Mmmm... Nice Taste of the Chocolate" Candace evaluated about Ducky's hot chocolate "I guess I know what Phineas and Ferb are going to do today"

"That's right, your family are going to England for a while" Ducky remembered, confirming the next chapter "Isabella told me that she'll take care of Perry while Phineas is gone"

"Say, what about Furiza's next golden weapon?" Chomper asked to the swimmer

"No confirmation, even in Terra's prophecy" Ducky said to Chomper, thinking about jurisdiction problems again "But she'll be in around Italy to get the Golden Weapon. She and Bannister's Team are still in Ukraine to go for shortcuts" as she is about to make her own hot chocolate, Candace is already finished drinking the hot chocolate

"So, what's about the golden weapons, Ducky?" Candace asked to Ducky, unfamiliar of the legend in the Great Valley as Ducky browse a book for her question

"Not in your High School Lessons?" Ducky asked to Candace, she nodded in reply and Ducky got the book for a reason "Here it is, The Wonders of the Great Valley: Treasure Edition. Phineas is no longer using it for a while, so I decided to take it on. Browse Page 64 of the book to find out the Golden Weapons" Candace do what she said as she found the mentioned page, briefly explaining the book

**The Golden Weapons (Narration by Littlefoot's Father, Bron. Page 64 of TWoTGV: TE)**

Ever since the dark meteorite crashed in the Mysterious Beyond, my prophecy told me to create the Golden Weapons. It is forged in the most unusual minerals of the world, and cooled with the most blessed waters in the world. There are two blessed waters and five kinds of minerals used to forge the superior weapons.

The First of the three is a sword which is specialized to destroy the most indestructible buildings as I hid it somewhere in Brazil, the second is a wand which is specialized to disarm traps, use the most magical defense and attack magic types and where I hid it is in the Philippines, the last one is at Italy which is a Bow to pierce the strongest armors of the world. And another thing is I hand it over to my next generation child as a heirloom to be destined as the Golden Hero. The fourth of the three is a Scalpel-Sword that it can attack through three of the Golden Weapons, it is used to banish evildoers and evilowners of the Golden Weapon so he/she can save not just save the Great Valley, but the world.

After reading the section, Candace kept the book and she is familiar of the adventure they're in the game

"So the prophecy is foretold" Candace realized as she thanked her for the gift "Thanks, Ducky. I decided to keep the book for further use, it'll be a helpful way to save my brother from danger" and Ducky's smartphone beeped to have a call from Cera

"Hello? What? Why? See you later" Ducky communicated to Cera through her smartphone, turned to the two "Candace, Chomper. Cera needs you to enter the Sharptooth Valley, refer to Page 66 and you'll be there" Candace browsed Page 66 and she closes it as she knows what's her next mission is

"Goodbye, Ducky" Candace waved goodbye as she and Chomper are leaving the weather station "I'll take care of the book for adventure" once the door is shut, Ducky is grateful to have an ally take care of the book because she kept it for a few months now

Ducky went into her bookshelf and she actually have The Wonders of the Great Valley: Treasure Edition Volume 2. The second volume contains recorded timeline from the beginning of the dinosaurian era to the present era with technology. Further more will be soon in the future.

**End of Chapter 5 (Next Chapter: Isabella takes care of Perry and Pinky as they encounter an Australian man who is here to seek revenge on Perry the Platypus)**


	11. C6: Release the McCracken

**The Land Before Time Advance Season 2: A New Enemy**

**(K+ Fanfiction Rating for Mild Language and Mild Violence)**

**Disclaimers**

See 'Welcome Back to the Great Valley'

**Chapter 6: Release the McCracken**

**Main Characters**: Isabella, Pinky the Chihuahua, and Perry the Platypus

**Supporting Characters**: Team Gangster

**Antagonist**: Liam McCracken (From 'Primal Perry') and Furiza

**The Official Opening**

-Danville Airport, 11:00PM-

At the airport of the Tri-State Area, someone has appeared in the arrivals section. He is a man born from Australia, he is the former enlistment of Dr. Doofenshmirtz, and he is a big despise of something he can't trust. Furiza, Terra's Evil Sister, is waiting for him outside as she said through his new communicator

"Welcome to Danville, Time is 11:00PM. What is your name?"

"I am here to join the alliance, Samson" The man said in his australian accent, his native country's accent "My name is Liam McCracken, or they call me, Liam O'Cracken" and a taxi arrived as he entered to take a tour of Danville, Furiza is the taxi driver as she drives him into Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. to meet up the new incorporated alliance building

"Welcome to the team" Furiza greeted physically and she whispered to anyone "Release the McCracken!" they will face the Platypus' Worst Nightmare, Liam McCracken of Sydney, Australia

**Summary**: Someone has joined Furiza's Alliance as he is here to capture Perry the Platypus. While Perry is with Isabella's Side, what will he do for a price of a platypus and a mexican-jewish girl?

**Act 1**

-The Flynn-Fletcher House, 9:00AM-

It was a bright morning for Phineas and Ferb, usual day for their lay down as Linda makes the good news for the boys

"Hello, boys" Linda greeted to her sons "Today, your father and I will be going to United Kingdom for a few days. Do you want to come?"

"Sure, Mom" Phineas agreed "Don't mind if we do"

"Of Course, Phineas" Ferb stated the agreement "We need someone to help take care of Perry while we're still away"

"Yeah, that could be a problem" Phineas said worriedly as Isabella opens the gate to greet Phineas with her catchphrase

"Hi, Phineas. Whatcha Doin'?"

"Hey, Isa" Phineas greeted as he said to Isabella "You're just in time. We're going to England to stay in a few days, and I've been thinking if you can take care of Perry the Platypus while we're gone"

"Uhm, Sure" Isabella agreed without any hesitation, on her hand is Pinky because she is good at handling pets "I have Pinky, so they can be good playmates. But what if Perry needs something?"

"Easy, I'll help you" Phineas answered as he guides her into his house for information

**Sometime Later...**

After touring Isabella in the house, Phineas and his family are on the car now because they have to reserve their seat for a flight to London. Perry is now in Isabella's hands while Pinky is on his leash, rope is on Isabella also

"And lastly" Phineas answered Isabella's question off-screen "If Perry needs food, his food is right at the kitchen. Mostly worms and Insect Larvae"

"Gross, but cool" Isabella said in slight disgust but deal with it, Linda is about to start the engine as Phineas looked at Isabella, Pinky, and Perry casually "It's okay, I'll take care of your Platypus. To protect the little monotreme until the Flynn-Fletcher family comes home" and the car is about to drive away from Isabella, Phineas waved goodbye to Isabella

"Goodbye, Isabella" Phineas said to Isabella as the car drive away from her which she waved in return

"Goodbye, Phineas" Isabella called to him like she is going to miss him "Good luck at England" after the Flynn-Fletcher family is gone, she called Ducky through her newly-bought smartphone

At the Great Valley, Ducky is cleaning up her bookshelf after struggling to get the Wonders of the Great Valley: Treasure Edition Volume 2. She heard her smartphone beeping as she pickup to call her

"Hey, Isabella" Ducky greeted in an innocent manner "What's the stitch?"

"Phineas and his family are gone to visit England" Isabella explained how she called "While they're away, I'm taking care of Perry for a few days"

"You know you're gonna need my help, right?" Ducky asked because she may alone with her pets

"Yep, yep, yep" Isabella used Ducky's catchphrase as she has an idea to take care of the house "Say, how about a sleepover just you, me, and the Fireside Girls?"

"Okay, see you in a bit" Ducky hung up and she contacted the Fireside Girls about Isabella's sleepover, she listed the requirements she need for after-the-party duty

-Same Location, 7:45PM-

Later that night, Isabella throws a sleepover party with her Fireside Girls and Ducky as they are playing together in person. Ducky opened the door and she saw Buford and Baljeet, knowing about one of Isabella's sleepover rules

"Pouvons-nous entrer?" Buford asked in french to Ducky, confusing her but knows what means in english

"Sorry, boys" Ducky apologized "It's a Girls-only night" she closes the door and goes to Isabella and Ruby who are going to serve dinner, the oviraptor is off-screen invited by Isabella for some reason

At the dining room, Ruby is cooking Fried Chicken while Isabella is making tacos for her friends like it is taco night. Phineas and his family celebrate taco night once a month despite his family are not mexican

"That's how I learned cooking" Ruby explained about her culinary arts "Because Terra invented with a few sticks and cooking meat through warm fire"

'Wow, even you're not up to cook dinosaurs" Isabella replied about the cooking

"What a joke, Isa" Ruby laughed out of her head about cooking meat "Plus, I'm an omnivore, not a carnivore" as she and Isabella set up the table with fine dining "Hapunan ay hinahain ngayon!" Ruby called in unison as the Fireside Girls stopped playing games and head to the dining room for dinner (Filipino Line for "Dinner is served now!")

Sometime Later... (9:00PM)

At the living room, the sleeping bags are set for the Fireside GIrls and Isabella while the girls are talking each other about their plans for school. Ruby is cleaning up the mess they did for some reason and Ducky cleaning the dining room after the buffet

"About school?" Gretchen answered Ruby's question "We were going to join in some clubs like drama club or any things you girls like. So why Perry is with Isabella?" the girls turned to her as she, Perry, and Pinky are playing together in the carpet

"She is taking care of him while Phineas is away" Adyson replied with a smile "Well, his family in which case" and Isabella goes near the Fireside Girls with Perry and Pinky, Ruby and Ducky are talking each other about the golden weapons

"So, I heard that there is a patch that I can earn" Isabella said to them "And so are you girls because right now. How about taking turns taking care of Perry?" she handed over the pets as the Fireside Girls also wanted to earn the 'Tender-Loving-Animals' Patch

"Sure, Isabella" everyone snuggled her pets for long while Isabella and Ruby talked about the forewarn

"So, how about Perry?" Ruby asked to her "I've forewarned you that someone is going against Perry the Platypus and I don't know if it's true"

"Gee, maybe I should take Perry for a hangout?" Isabella asked to Ruby, which she denied the request in return

"What, like in Secret Agent? I'm not letting you do this"

"I know. But like standing, without his hat"

"Okay, just as long as he didn't wear the fedora in public. Last time, Agent CH's cover is almost blown by Phineas and his gang" As Ruby and Ducky leave, the Fireside Girls are ready to tuck in their sleeping bags to go to sleep

Isabella yawned and she sleep in the couch as they said 'Goodnight' together, awaiting forward for another new day

-Soda Fountain, 10:00AM- (From 'Happy Birthday, Isabella')

The next day at the Soda Fountain, Perry, Pinky, and Isabella are eating Ice Cream despite the platypus and the chihuahua didn't eat in a standing posture. Good thing, the agents didn't wear a fedora in public just like how Ruby warned

"Wow, It's been a week since Phineas took me on a date here at Soda Fountain" Isabella thought of Phineas to Perry the Platypus "Well, not actually a date but time together because of my birthday wish, don't you think?" he is eating a Banana Split as he chattered in agreement, Pinky nodded as well in return

"Well, not much a hard and fast rule, I guess" Isabella said and she is eating her Ice Cream Sandwich, Pinky barked for a few seconds and she respond "Yes, Pinky?" he pointed and she turned to where the chihuahua pointed, it was a man in a black hoodie and the facial features looked familiar

"Some strange man is here for a long time since we've been there" Isabella thought while she keen her eye at the man "What is he doing here?" she blinks as the timeline spoiler shows a past event

**Timeline Spoiler**

-Danville Botanical Garden, Midday-

At the waterfall, a man in an Australian accent calls up for his main enemy, a Platypus

"I know you're down there, ya platypus. And I'm gonna find ya"

**End of Timeline Spoiler**

After she blinked, she noticed the man showing off one of his boomerangs. the yellow boomerang flashes red as he throws it into Isabella

"Cuidado!" Isabella warned loudly to the customers of the shop, the boomerang hit the glass and it explodes from the inside

Everyone in the shop are injured off-screen, while Isabella, Perry, and Pinky are unknown to find out. The yellow boomerang return to its owner as he likes the explosion of his 'lady'

"Looks like Marya did her job" the man turned out to be Liam McCracken who is here to defeat Perry the Platypus, the platypus he despised upon his introduction from Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

**Act 2**

-Soda Fountain, 10:05AM-

It started with Isabella's vision being dark and void due to the impact of the explosion. So she opened her eyes weakly as she saw the aftermath of the destruction. Perry and Pinky devised safety escape for Isabella with their ropes. Both leases are on Isabella's wrists because they can find a way out as safe as possible

"What happened here?" Isabella asked while she has a headache from the impact as Perry and Pinky dragged her out of the shop, she instantly woke up as she ran away from the enemy

"There goes me platypus" Liam evilly said as he holds up his set of boomerangs in a stick "Seven Sisters, do your thing" he runs away to throw most of the boomerangs before the cops come as the three started to run away from Liam McCracken

-Danville Suburban, Same Time-

While Pinky and Perry are guiding Isabella away from Liam, Isabella saw boomerangs flying past them as Liam is trying to capture them. Most boomerang return to him and few are attacking Pinky and Perry while they guide Isabella out of the enemy

"Guys, the man is trying to following us" Isabella warned to them, they passed by Blueprint Haven and Googolplex Mall while Liam aimed a better target

-Googolplex Mall, Same Time-

"Get back, ya!" Liam called while he gets his boomerangs 'Jill and 2 Teresas' "How about me boomerangs knock ya down?" he throws Jill and 2 Teresas as they head to the freespace, Perry and Pinky slid under an incoming as Isabella followed them, dodging a large glass

Jill and Teresa 1 didn't make it but Teresa 2 made it through yet hits the ground. Liam picked them up while running, he then throws a giant boomerang titled 'Natasha'

"Looks like it's time for Natasha!" Liam taunted and he swings his giant boomerang onto Perry, Pinky, and Isabella, both of them run faster while Isabella lower her head from the boomerang passing through her

Liam missed the target and later sends his boomerang 'Nancy'. Isabella kept running fastest among them while Perry and Pinky saw the next boomerang, going somewhere past through their aim. It is hitting the exit gate while Isabella didn't notice the trap

"That was close!" Isabella relieved as one boomerang or 'Nancy' is hitting the exit gate, it cut the machine and the plank lowers in front of her

Isabella didn't noticed the next obstacle until she turned to her direction and she bumped into the plank of the gate which is hitting her stomach. Perry and Pinky stopped as Isabella knocks unconscious from the obstacle, cutting to the next scene

-Zero-to-Hero Headquarters, 10:30AM-

Terra, Littlefoot, Team Gangster, and Ruby are doing paperwork about the teams' missions until Cera shows up for a report at Danville

"Guys, disaster is at Danville now!" Cera warned the members in the room, they turned on the HDTV and it reveals a newscast with the blue fast-runner as host

"We are here Breaking News by Barleta Samson" She introduced as the camera cuts into a destroyed Soda Fountain with injured people without any blood loss "At Danville's most delicious Ice Cream Shop, Soda Fountain, an explosion has occurred. Good thing, none of them die in the accident but most of them are injured. Witnesses also said that it is caused by a man in an Australian accent and has a collection which is known him as the 'Platypus Hunter', more info about him will be on his website. Up next, the video 'Horse in a Bookcase'..." before the next news, Liam has a wanted poster in which it came from Australia with phone numbers to call the police as the dinosaurs knew that the villain is doing something to stop at someone

"Wow, who knew my younger sister can take the news anchor" Terra impressively said about Barleta Samson "Currently, she's on a mission at Italy so she can find the next Golden Weapon"

"Anyway, we'll take it from here" Hyp suggested to take his team to Danville, suggesting a confused look at Team Dinopals "I know, we never seen this fool but we can investigate the damage"

"Suit yourself" Littlefoot agreed about their plan, Team Gangster head to Danville for investigation while finding Isabella, Perry, and Pinky later

-Danville Botanical Garden, 11:00AM-

Somewhere at the Danville Botanical Garden, Isabella woke up whereas Perry and Pinky are cuffed together with a blue rope connecting to each other. Isabella noticed an unusual setting of the garden as Liam walks by to meet each other

"Hah, so you guys woke up in a matter how I got me Ice Cream" Liam greeted to his hostages with Banana Split on his hands, turned to Isabella "Good day, mate. Why are ya helping your Platypus to escape?"

"I don't speak to anyone who are strangers" Isabella declined the question as she asked first "What are you doing here first?"

"Well, what a fine lady you here" The man introduced himself to Isabella "The name's Liam McCracken and I'm here to buy, do you mind?"

"Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, fat man. I..." Isabella insulted to him, but he offended her before she can finish

"Nobody calls me a 'fat man' in these days" Liam talked back at her, being the villain of the battle "But I'll be your villain for this chapter" much to her surprise, she saw her pets trying to escape

"You don't think..." Before Isabella spoke, Liam covered her mouth to say without ado

"I work for Furiza and I have to buy your Platypus for hunting" She removed Liam's hand from her mouth and debated

"No way, don't hunt him. He is not your platypus, he has an owner"

"I don't care" Liam scoffed about the platypus' owner "Do you know why I hate platypus so much?"

"Uh, trying to kill me?" Isabella asked to him, then Liam offered her a Banana Split as gift

"Me to you?" Liam asked with his mocking voice from her, turned into a serious mood "Apparently, you don't know more about a platypus. There are wild, vile beasts, and the mammal that can have a special venomous ankle barbs"

"You have venomous ankle barbs?" Isabella asked to Perry in confusion as she realized why Phineas adopted him "No wonder why Phineas adopt you as a pet" he shrugged while he and Pinky run away together separately to remove the rope

"And so I have a set of boomerangs" Liam said as he is about to show-off his vest full of boomerangs "Not just a few of them, I like you to meet the ladies" Isabella first thought of how boomerangs attack them, now it was the boomerangs who are attacking them

"Let me guess?" Isabella asked to the man "You have Teresas 1 and 2, Jill, Seven Sisters, and Nancy trying to attack us?" On the man's back is a new boomerang which is orange-yellow boomerang

"There's something new I want to show you" Liam introduced his new boomerang to her, giving a one-time offer "This explosive boomerang is Marya. And there's only one more boomerang I can hold for my collection. And if you're part of the list, my collection will be complete"

"I don't want fame from you" Isabella demanded while she slowly slid away from him and to Perry and Pinky "Just let me and my pets go"

"Oh, mama mia. Ya momma is calling the police" Liam mocked her voice and started to give an advantage to the heroes "Ya better run away 'cause I'm giving you a 30-second head start before the hunting begins"

"So, you are the villain of the episode" Isabella angrily conditioned about the battle "But please don't put my name into your collection"

"You make me disgust and despise you since you're with a Chihuahua and a Platypus. Now, run"

"Fair enough" Isabella grabbed Perry and Pinky and they started to run away from Liam McCracken to go for a head start, Liam communicated Furiza for news

"Miss Samson, Ya target is fleeing away" Liam communicated to Furiza off-screen "How's 30-Second Head Start will do?"

**To Be Continued...**


	12. C6: Release the McCracken (Part 2)

**Continuing Act 2...**

-Soda Fountain, 11:05AM-

At the destroyed Soda Fountain, Team Gangster arrived at the place and scan for evidences in the shop. Hyp checked the inside, Mutt and Nod checked outside to be sure that they can find evidences fast. Nod and Mutt found nothing until Hyp found something

"Guys, I found something" Hyp said in unison as Nod and Mutt go near him by hopping inside the shop through the glass

"What is it, Hyp?" Nod asked to him

"Yeah, Hyp" Mutt repeated like its catchphrase "What is it?" on his palm is a small piece of a mysterious material that came from the mayans

"It's a Pizzazium Infinionite-made Bomb" Hyp called the name in the market, throwing the piece for a demonstration "It is used to bomb interior rooms with a single contact" it bombed a table into pieces, the team is worried about this

"Gee, I bet it's not good" Mutt suggested and pointed the door for footprints "Either way, we saw footprints to follow" the team exited the shop old-fashioned way as they follow Isabella's footprints, Pinky's, and Perry's

"Let's go" Nod said in unison as they communicate Team Dinopals for analysis

-Zero-to-Hero Headquarters, 11:10AM-

At the Mission Room of the headquarters, Team Dinopals are dialing buttons for separate missions while Cera and Chomper are taking Team Gangster's mission

"Cera, we found Isabella's footprints" Hyp reported to Cera via communicator "So is Pinky and Perry"

"They're going together, Hyp" Cera asked to them, showing the map of Danville with detectable foot tracks "Where are they leading?"

"Somewhere, leading far with destruction and mayhem on the way" Mutt said while they are dodging obstacles off-screen, Chomper typed the path and it leads them into the exit gate of Googolplex Mall

"Roger" Cera titled the destination they're heading "Googolplex Mall"

"Great, I hope this is where Isabella ended up here" Nod suggested while running to the mall off-screen, Chomper checked Isabella's current status on her Z-H Bio as it said 'Unknown/Alive'

"Actually, her status is unknown for the last 35 Minutes" Chomper informed to them, showing directions to the special botanical garden at the Tri-State Area "Try finding at Danville Botanical Garden"

"Roger, we'll be there after scanning evidences in the mall" Hyp replied before hanging up the call

"Do you need backup?"

"No, Chomper" they end the communication, Chomper identify the enemy as the camera cuts to the next scene

-Googolplex Mall, 11:15AM-

At the exit gate of the mall, Team Gangster checked for evidences until they found nothing as usual

"Nothing to be found" Hyp said frustratingly and they saw a giant boomerang which is about to attack them, it was the boomerang Liam thrown before he catched Isabella, Pinky, and Perry "Cuidado!" they split up as Boomerang destroys the exit gate and the impact of the road, they've know what Liam is doing right now

"Not gonna see this everyday" Mutt said as they investigate the boomerang, ensued of their confusion

-Danville Botanical Garden, Same Time-

At the vast garden of the same place, Isabella, Pinky, and Perry set up a trap for Liam McCracken while he's gone. Perry guided them along the way off-screen, he takes them from a Bacon Trap to the waterfall. They set up a plan as Isabella devised a glove to catch a boomerang as part of the plan

"Okay, so..." Isabella foresaw the plan with her Timeline Spoiler, seeing events in 'Primal Perry' "He is going to pass by here, Perry and Pinky will make a foggy zone with water sprinklers. Then he is going to throw a boomerang as I accurately catch it and put it into a trap so he can flee. Next, he will go into a set of traps and lastly, a wooden trap entangled with stones so he cannot escape. We are winners!" the timeline spoiler ended as they started to go into the plan

"Where are ya?" Liam called in unison, hiding Isabella, Pinky, and Perry to follow the plan

Pinky turned on the water sprinkler while Perry activates another one as it sprinkles water everywhere in the play area. Liam appeared just as the water shrouded into a fog, he sensed something wrong in this place

"Alright, you two" Liam put up his Jill and Soharaza from his vest of boomerangs "Get a little check on the area" he throws together as each are flying in different directions, Isabella and Pinky subbed the directions to catch two boomerangs

Isabella silently catched Jill with her newly-devised glove while Pinky run in four feet and catch Soharaza with his jaw. Together, they tie both of the boomerangs to set a trap for Liam

"Jill, Soharaza" Liam called his ladies until he sees his boomerangs stuck unto a tree "Ah, there you are. I thought you've fly away from... What the blazes?!" he bearingly cautioned because his boomerangs lead into an underwater trap, a projectile of cattails with thorns from a nearby river shoots Liam

He run away fast while he caused into a series of traps set by the trio. First, Liam slipped into a water cannon which is from the fountain. Second, Liam stepped on a button which turns into a laser to shoot a boulder tied up with ropes. And lastly, while Liam is outrunning the boulder, he fell into a fake ground trap while the boulder closed him for good. Isabella, Pinky, and Perry cheered victorious as he finished the enemy of their conflict

"I went perfect, but going as planned as it is in the past" Isabella cheered but said in a hollow victory, but then said cheering "But who cares, we did it. High-five, everyone" and suddenly, a fireball destroyed their boulder to free Liam from a 12-feet hole

Furiza appeared as she lifted Liam up via her vital elements. As she appeared into battle, much to Isabella and her pets' dismay

"Why would be victorious if I, for one, will appear into this 'I'm-cute-so-that-makes-me-the-leader' attitude of yours?" Furiza hopped down to the ground, introducing the villain of the mission "Besides, Liam is my ally to defeat your platypus. Your cuteness and fedoras won't make you special, you're still part of the list" Isabella then walked backwards from the villains, Perry chattered and Pinky barked in disagreement

"I'm gonna eat ya words... or that noise" Liam prepared his Marya in action "You and your little dog will be part of me trophy collection"

"Trophy Collection?" Furiza asked in confusion preparing her claws for combat "That's weird, prepare for battle" Isabella is afraid this would happen, one scratch from the platypus and Phineas may convince something bad from her

**Act 3**

-Danville Botanical Garden, 11:15AM-

Continuing from where the battle will begin, Liam taunted to the scared Isabella who is at the tree

"Ya coming, cute girl?" Liam taunted to her

"I'm not afraid of you, I'll prove" Isabella stammered as she walked forward to the battle, but her first step summons her first two weapons which is a boomerang and a whip "Boomerang and Whip. How cool is that?" both of the weapons possessed into her separate palms as Terra explained through her communicator which is a pink hair bow

"This, my friend, is the weapon of your might" Terra demonstrated the weapons "The red boomerang is Amor and the pink one-meter whip is Dulce. Both words are in spanish, so you know what that means" he ended the call, preparing the battle for Isabella

"Love and Sweet, go for this battle" Isabella encouraged as the battle begins three against two

The battle starts with Liam bringing up his Seven Sisters to attack Perry and Pinky while Furiza runs to Isabella for a close combat. Isabella throws Amor onto her as it hits her, making Furiza dazed for a while. Isabella spin around to attack her with Dulce, Furiza is hit and she throws Fireballs onto her. Meanwhile is that Liam uses Teresa 1 and Teresa 2 to attack Perry and Pinky on their pre-obtained Danville Botanical Garden plates. Two against one gives Liam disadvantage as he brought his Seven Sisters to attack them

"Bring it up, platypus and dog" Liam taunted while the pets dodged on swarm of boomerangs "I have Seven Sisters to teach ya a lesson" they hid in their separate rocks while Perry started to grab his boomerangs to fight fire with fire

Furiza hits Isabella by contact, losing her grip from Dulce. She got up and return her Amor to daze her once more, it missed as she retrieved the whip to smack Furiza. The oviraptor grabbed the front end and fight fire with fire to Isabella

"Don't you know I'm adept at whips way before you have it?" Furiza asked evilly to Isabella while she gripped control of the whip from Isabella, returning her boomerang and throws again for accuracy

Furiza tried to attack Isabella with Dulce, Isabella snatched the whip from behind and her whip glows in yellow

"Smash Attack!" Isabella shouted as she uses the special attack which wraps Furiza and spin around like a top to stun and bump into obstacles "Who says not?"

"Minor Setback" Furiza while spinning fast and bumping into obstacles like big rocks and trees

Liam gets cracking into battle with Marya, but Furiza then hits him while she spun as they knock down together. Once they are down, Isabella prepare her weapons to finish them while Perry and Pinky reload on Danville Botanical Garden Plates.

Liam throws his Sharpay to hit Isabella as they struggle their chance to continue the battle. Furiza throws fire in hadouken style while Isabella runs away from the fire, she sidesteps from a tree and the fire burn the tree down. Isabella once again chucked her boomerang and attack Furiza with her whip, Furiza is hit with her boomerang as she end up destroying a bird bath or small water fountain

"Very clever, Isabella" Furiza charged up her Darkness to imbue her fire "Why not I'll use Dark Fire to make it a little hot for you?!" she throws Dark Fire in enrage to Isabella, she can barely flee until the last hit stuns her

She is hit almost every time until Pinky throws plates at Furiza by contact. It cuts her rampage as Isabella wrap her foot with her whip and tripped her down. Furiza rolled before Isabella smash her downwards with her whip, she sharpened her claws and jumped into her

Liam gains advantage of his boomerang, Marya, as Perry and Pinky throws more plates at him but each throw is blown by the boomerang. With Liam throwing Nancy and Barbara, the pets catch his boomerangs separately before it returns to its owner. Perry landed under a bridge while Pinky landed above the bridge

"You put her down" Liam demanded before Pinky gets the first throw "Chihuahuas can't throw boomerangs" the chihuahua smirked and spin into a power of projectile, he kept spinning until he throws the boomerang Nancy to Liam

"Fine then" Liam agreed about the chihuahua's skills as he fight fire with fire to Pinky

While he is distracted, Perry left the battle to find someone to help them finish the battle

At the entrance gate of the Botanical Garden, Team Gangster borrowed Ali's DBG Card to access the area. Despite of the appearance, they never looked at the photo as if they are indifferent than the photo. Ali is their communicator so she agreed to borrow her card

"We're in, Ali" Nod then asked to Ali about Liam "Where does the man came by?" in Ali's map, she can't find footprints of the same man as if the park has stamped with a million footsteps

"Unknown, he is born in Australia" Ali informed to them, detecting a battle somewhere in this area "I think I hear battle at southwest end of the garden"

"We'll be there in just a few minutes" Mutt said in unison until Perry somehow found Team Gangster "Or just a few seconds, thanks to Perry"

"Perry, do you know where a man named Liam took Isabella?" Ali asked to him through their communicator, Perry chattered as he knew where he took Isabella into battle

Back to the battle, Pinky caught Liam while he is off-guard as Isabella almost finished Furiza into contact. Pinky neared him before he finished the man

"Okay, okay. I give up" Liam surrendered but he noticed in the distance behind Pinky as if Furiza finished Isabella "You got some skills, chihuahua, I can admit you like that. But there's something you know about my gals. They alway come back" He ran away as Pinky turned to what he saw, Isabella dashed fast away from Furiza's Dark Meteor until she is cornered with Pinky and wall of trees

They are hit by the dark meteor as Isabella ended up hitting her back in tree, losing unconscious while Pinky ended up in the ground. Pinky could barely stand up to get his owner but Liam uses his pre-setted ankle barbs to prevent him from standing up

"Gotcha!" Liam exclaimed while Furiza checked Isabella's pulse

"My greatest battle ever ends right here" Furiza evilly said in australian accent, and then someone came by to continue the battle

"Stay where you are, Furiza and Liam" Nod and Mutt said together while they prepare for a stage call "Step away from Isabella and her pet" the villains turned and they saw Hyp on-screen

"Team Gangster" Liam called the team and Hyp has a presentation for his team

"I want you to meet my dudes" Hyp said as the names appear in the bridge "Perry, Nod, and Mutt"

"Quadrilaterals" Furiza said as Hyp pointed to something that they didn't see, Perry grinned and the villains vandalized a simple rule 'Keep off the Grass'

**Sometime Later... 11:25AM**

The O.W.C.A. came by early to arrest Liam for hunting domesticated Platypus, Team Gangster recovered Isabella, Pinky, and Perry's condition as the employees of the garden, Ruth and Esther, are talking to them about the damage they have through the reports

"Yes, we have damages like this too" Esther explained to the heroes about the Botanical damage "Last time, Liam's damages were very harmful as if he is here to hunt a Platypus for his dumb trophy room"

"Well, good thing I'm not gonna be on his Boomerangs" Isabella said in luckiness, sternly stared by Nod

"We'll pay the fines since we didn't get the enemy in time" Hyp offered the Dinosaurian Sol

"It's okay, Team Dinopals" Ruth said but Hyp corrected the team name

"Team Gangster"

"Team Gangster, sorry. The botanical garden is rich for its popularity and exotic species only found here, and therefore, we can pay all the money we got for other services and damages. For now, enjoy visiting the garden as long as you want. Also, you broke the rule for using someone else's card"

"That would be me, my bad" Ali communicated the staff through Hyp's communicator "I let them borrow so they can finish the mission. They're a friend of mine" Ruth flashed the card with her laser pointer, it scanned a simple offense as she return it to Hyp

"Well, you should know better, Ali" Ruth taught her a lesson as she and Esther get the replacement team to repair the garden "We'll get the replacement team, ciao" Ali sighed in disappointment as she end her transmission very gloomy

The kids waved goodbye to the staff and they head home for peace and recreation. They observed more of the garden as they go on a conversation

"So, how's the walk before Liam caught ya?" Nod asked to Isabella about the pet project

"Just a bit of a time" Isabella replied generously "Also, I learn how to prepare weapons before battle"

"Nice, and the platypus too" Hyp said sarcastically, also announced the next mission "Anyway, Ruby's family is going on a trip to Italy where the second Golden Weapon lies in here. Do you want to come?"

"Sure, with parent's permission" "Come on, boys. Let's go home"

"Makes sense because we're all guys, dudes" Nod said sensibly as Perry chattered and Pinky barked for their mission well done, heading home to Danville Suburban

-The Resistance Headquarters (2nd Dimension), Same Time-

Somewhere in the Second Dimension lies the Resistance Headquarters. A black-uniformed Candace and the same-uniformed Isabella are watching the battle foreseen as they converse about Dr. Doofenshmirtz' Next Plan

"Interesting, do you think you can train your brothers now?" 2nd Dimension Isabella asked to 2nd Dimension Candace

"Sure" Candace agreed, but then asked after a few seconds "Loyal Isabella, do you have a crush on Phineas?" Isabella lead no response if the Second Dimension Isabella has a crush on Phineas or not as the chapter ends

**End of Chapter 6 (Next Chapter: Part Two of the Golden Weapons as the new fast-runner discover the weapon at an abandoned city of Pompeii where besides the volcano Mount Vesuvius)**


	13. C7: Water and Lava

**The Land Before Time Advance Season 2: A New Enemy**

**(K+ Fanfiction Rating for Mild Language and Mild Violence)**

**Disclaimers**

See 'Welcome Back to the Great Valley'

Real-World Locations will be used in this story, but will not used Real-World People to make it a fictional world

**Chapter 7: Water and Lava**

**Main Characters**: Team Dinopals, Terra, Barleta Samson, and Team Phineas

**Antagonist**: Furiza and Prof. Bannister (From 'Sidetracked')

**Official Opening**

-Mont Blanc, Italy, 5:50PM-

It is a cold dusk at Mont Blanc as Furiza and Professor Bannister continue searching for the second Golden Weapon. Furiza commanded the Me-Bots while Bannister checks his books and references for Italy and the Golden Weapon

"I've mention that Mont Blanc is the highest mountain in the European Union" Professor Bannister reported to Furiza about the next Golden Weapon "Once we passed through the mountain, we'll have to reach the most dangerous volcano in Italy, Mount Vesuvius, via vehicle"

"Nice to know, Bannister" Furiza replied while she is pushing the snowmobile "Me-Bots keep repairing the helicopter. It's not done yet" the ruined helicopter is where Furiza and Bannister crashed on the highest point of Europe

"Don't waste time" Bannister replied, showing the map of Italy "We'll get there in just 12 hours of driving the vehicle"

"And when if one uses the helicopter? Eight Hours, I knew it" Furiza and Professor Bannister hop on the snowmobile as they skid away the extreme cold temperature while the Me-Bots work to repair the helicopter, what they didn't know is that someone is going undercover to find out their secret plan.

**Summary**: Furiza and Professor Bannister discover the next Golden Weapon which is in Italy. Terra and Team Phineas get help from his good sister, Barleta Samson. This will be fully set in Italy, unlike Crossing Borders which set in Canada, The Great Valley, and the Philippines. Barleta Samson is a thirteen-year-old sister of Terra Samson and Furiza Samson. Unlike Furiza, her alignment is on the good side with her main power is Life and Light. More Info is on FanBoy752's profile at Original Characters.

**Act 1**

-Rome, Italy, 11:00AM-

A suspense day has risen at the famous colosseum of the world. Phineas is attacking Buford with their roman swords as they fight each other in a Star Wars Style. Team Dinopals (Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Ali, Ruby, and Terra) watch them observing the battle. Meanwhile at the Hypogeum, opposing members fight together free-for-all trying to be the last one standing. Isabella saw Ferb as she attacked him but his sword swung before she can jumped and they attack in contact

"In arenas like this, they have to battle separately" Ruby said to Terra about the new type of combat "Because they can use it to battle against many men standalone"

"That's right, according to Penny" Terra replied as Littlefoot explained the battle combat in a labyrinth "In order to prevent one's fear and loneliness, one must fight in a labyrinth in facing the hidden man in the maze. Thus, will use it to bring reaction to the enemy and utilization of the area very well" while watching anymore, Cera got bored and thought to stop the battle for a while

"Nice, consider them a break" Cera skeptically said to Littlefoot, he also whispered to Ali and he stand up for announcement

"Break Time, everyone" Ali announced in unison "Stop battling" Team Phineas (Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, and Django) stopped attacking together, Phineas almost finished Buford and Isabella won against Ferb and Django

"Thank goodness" Buford tiredly said, pushing Phineas from him as exaggerated "Because we've been training here for hours"

"Hey, we only got here 45 Minutes ago" Terra complained while Team Dinopals head down to the arena "And 30 Minutes in battle and you've done nothing but this" Buford walked into a statue that he made by rubble, it resembled a Fireside Girl he is in love with and its name is Brigitte of presumably Paris, France

"This is what Buford matters now" Buford beheld as handmade statue of a fireside girl "Cercavo Amore"

"Eh?" Terra asked confusingly because he doesn't know the phrase in english, a blue Oviraptor appeared at the entrance of the arena whose name is Barleta Samson

"Italian for I was looking for love" Barleta unexpectedly translated the word in english, she jumped into the arena to see each other

"Barleta, what are you doing here?" Littlefoot greeted to the now-teen fast-runner, Team Phineas are interested to see her

"Coming by because Furiza and Prof. Bannister has yet again went into jurisdiction problems" Barleta explained everything about their next plan

"Just like in the Philippines?" Phineas asked with a curiosity on his face

"Agree, Phineas" Barleta replied while grooming her saddle "Come to Pizza potrete deliziare and we'll have a chat" and Team Dinopals leave the coliseum first as Ducky said before leaving

"We'll be heading to Pompeii directly, Barleta. Come here after a chat" they waved goodbye and Barleta lead them into a Pizza restaurant for a chat

-Pizza Potrete Deliziare, 12:30PM-

At the all-you-can-eat restaurant, Barleta invited the main team to a fine lunch. Barleta served a big pizza and four servings of spaghetti meatballs, including Isabella ordering Tiramisu

"Barleta Samson is my name, Team Phineas" She introduced herself to the team while Phineas browsed Pompeii and Mount Vesuvius with Barleta's 10-inch Tablet called Chrono S 10 (Larger and Square Variety of Terra's Chrono J 7) "And as of right now, Furiza and Prof. Bannister are going on a road trip to an ancient city called Pompeii"

"Pompeii is an ancient city which resides in a dangerous stratovolcano called Mount Vesuvius" Phineas summarized the report as Ferb ordered to Barleta "How about pizza and spaghetti?"

"Cameriere, voglio ordinare parmigiano pizza e spaghetti polpette" Barleta called in Italian but Isabella whispered on her ear, adding "Isabella vuole anche ordinare tiramisù" a ding is heard from them, waiting for their order

"Orders are usually done around 5-7 Minutes, pretty quick" Isabella said with a lady posture on her sitting position "You're Thirteen Years Old, part of the Samson Family"

"Wow, Barleta" Django is impressed about the blue fast-runner's family line "Do you have similarities between the two?"

"Furiza is my evil sister, Terra is my good brother" Barleta explained her comparison between the siblings "They're both opposing while I'm neutral until I visit the Great Valley one time. I recently made my first public contact by news anchor, do you see it?"

"No" Everyone shook no for the catch

"Too sad" Barleta said in a bright-side voice, and the waiter serves the food she ordered "Cool. Food. Here"

"Il pranzo è servito" Buford said in unison as they eat the small buffet, Barleta pay the bill with her Dinosaurian Sol and converting to Euros

"Ecco il pagamento" Barleta said as she checkout her Euros to the waiter

"Grazie!" the Waiter thanked her but he is about to leave as Barleta has something to ask

"Sai qualcosa circa l'arma d'oro in Italia?" Barleta asked to the waiter if he knows anything about Pompeii "Faccio parte di Dinopals squadra e stiamo andando ad una città abbandonata chiamata Pompei dopo"

"You don't need to speak Italian, miss" the Waiter spoke in English, understanding about her purpose and mission "I know what the legends foretold. The Golden Weapon you're seeking is a bow and arrow, imbued with Gold-shine, and this is very worthy for a Golden Hero to claim it"

"Grazie, mister..."

"Mr. Pierre, miss"

Once they finished their lunch, they leave the restaurant and head to Pompeii by foot to easily transport without budget problems

-Pompeii, Italy, 2:00PM-

At the abandoned city of Pompeii, Two teams unite as Barleta saw her team. They are covered in dirt and mild violence during their trip, Phineas hinted it was Furiza's doing and Django diagnosed the injuries

"Whoa, guys" Isabella asked to Team Dinopals "What just happened?"

"Beating. Furiza. Doing" Terra then passed out because of the battle, Cera said angrily "It would be better if we run fast before you pass out, greenbill"

"Never mind both of them, it couldn't be worse" Littlefoot stated while he heal Terra's injuries "Anyway, we are distracted by Furiza and Prof. Bannister's forces while we're on our way"

"What did they do to you and your team?" Phineas asked to Littlefoot

"It started when Cera insulted us like schnitzels" Ruby started the flashback without any further ado

**Flashback Phase**

-Crossroads, 1:30PM-

Few kilometers before heading to Pompeii, Team Dinopals are about to take the shortcut to the place with cliffs. But Furiza and Bannister's forces encounter them from below

"There they are!" Prof. Bannister exclaimed to his forces, Team Dinopals froze for the fear but Cera forced them to escape

"Run" Cera yelled psychotically as she pushed her team to safety due to being the last in the line "Please run, you stupid schnitzels!" Furiza shoots Fireballs into their path as they fall down to their ground

"Do you think you could run as fast as we can?" Prof. Bannister smirked as Terra is unable to get up for a while

"Um, apparently" Terra said and he saw something dangerous coming up "Dark Meteor!" the villains turned and the dark meteor crashed directly onto everyone in the field, the land turned into a dust storm of violence as everyone can't see

"Team Dinopals Charge!" Littlefoot shouted as they attacked Furiza and Prof. Bannister's Forces to get a chance to flee

While it is still a dust storm of violence, Ali and Ruby guided the team out of here while Furiza is dazed. After escaping, the dust is fading fast as the villains ended up hitting Terra while he is off-guard. Bruises and bumps covered him badly while Furiza and the forces stopped attacking him

"Great, they auto-bailed the battle" Furiza said in discouragement, their Me-Bots saw Team Dinopals running away because they left Terra as unintentional decoy

"There they are" Prof. Bannister commanded Me-Bots "Don't let them get away!" the robots charged at Team Dinopals as they are heading to the river

"To the water!" Ducky pointed as Team Dinopals run to the water, the Me-Bots are malfunctioning in the water while Team Dinopals successfully flee

"I should have prioritize them with Water at High Level" Prof. Bannister said in a humorous mind while Furiza looked at him sternly, but they turned back to Terra as he somehow disappeared from their backs

Terra flew away with his Amerindian as they watch Team Dinopals running away in defeat. Furiza and Prof. Bannister summon more of his Me-Bots to travel along the crossroads

Back to Team Dinopals, they lost Furiza's sight and everyone rested to recover their injuries from the battle. Terra is hurt the most because they unintentionally use him as a decoy

"Thank you, guys…" Terra thanked to them in relief, Ruby offered him an ice bag but he throw it to Cera "...For being Great Schnitzels!" for being the bossy, Cera mumbled in greediness

"You beady…"

"Cera!" Littlefoot grumbled because he heard her insult

"I don't care" Cera ignored his tacts "The team got out immediately but Terra"

"You mean you should be the bait" Ali argued to join in the blabber "This wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for you insulting us like schnitzels. We can hear you and…"

"Alright, alright" Cera apologized hastily "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to, at least we didn't end up dying"

"We're not having our own dying now" Ruby said on her good side as she unveiled behind the bushes "The river leads us to the abandoned city of Pompeii" she shoved the leaves of it and they saw the amazing abandoned city called Pompeii

Everyone awed because the city is filled with ruined buildings, mysterious roads and pathways, and unusual artifacts that they cannot see in the world. They enter the city before Team Phineas and Barleta came by to see the environment.

* * *

**Act 2**

-Pompeii, 3:00PM-

Back to the present time, Two teams are exploring the large ruined city while they find something unusual from behind

"This city is used to be buried by the eruption of Mount Vesuvius in 79 AD" Littlefoot explained the brief history "But it took around a millenium and a half for scientists to rediscover the city in ruins because it is too hard to find and recover the city's remains"

"All we can see now is just many artifacts undiscovered" Ali said while looking around the buildings "A lot means a very common artifacts but only a few of them in the city are very rare"

"Phineas, what does the Wonders of the Great Valley: Treasure Edition says about the Second Golden Weapon?" Barleta asked to Phineas as he open his book for the required topic, it is in page 35 as he saw the second Golden Weapon which is shaped like a bow

"The next Golden Weapon is a shape of a bow" Phineas said to them with intelligence "Not actually a hair bow, but its a weaponry. Plated in gold and it can set off any disaster of the world one by one" they are walking down to the city as if the city has made undergrounds for more reasons

"One by one, eh?" Littlefoot asked in fear "That's cataclysmic. I never knew my dad can make very dangerous weapons"

"It is because the weapons are so relic, that Bron decided to hide it anywhere in the world" Isabella reasoned about the relic weapons "Hide in the world so well, that no explorer would dare to touch the weapon by hand" Phineas turned to page 37, containing a page about Touching the Golden Weapons

"Also in this book, it says only a destined hero can touch the weapon to make it a good use in this world" Phineas added the topic about the myth

"My statement is correct" Isabella realized the momentum, the teams are exiting the underground Pompeii "But we can be worthy enough to handle the weapon's consequences"

At the end of the city, they saw a marble pedestal down the five pillars of protection. It is how it styled in the Italian heritage but it is not made from earth or marble

"What is this?" Django asked to the ensemble

"That's where the Golden Weapon should lay in here" Barleta explained with her palm pointing at the pedestal "Once placed will face the consequences of the weapon's actions" and her palm placed to the distant volcano which is recently smoking above

"Let's head to Mount Vesuvius to get the Weapon for ourselves" Terra said as the teams walk together at the volcano via straight directions at the road "Since Furiza get the weapon before us, let's try with me or Barleta for this case" and they head to the straight dirt road which they explore the forest and the barrens before reaching the volcano

-Mount Vesuvius, 4:00PM-

It is almost late afternoon at the volcano as Team Dinopals and Team Phineas arrived without monstrous encounters from Furiza, Bannister, or any of the unrelated enemies

"Here it is, Mount Vesuvius" Littlefoot beheld on the team the volcano they're going to face the danger "The biggest smoking mountain in the whole world" Buford and Django checked in the depth of the lava before going into the plan

"3000 Degrees Celsius of Extreme Hotness of Lava" Buford said in cowardice about the lava, facing away the instant death obstacle "So, where's the Golden Weapon?" once he asked, they saw floating rocks leading to the shining object

"We'll just jump across rock to rock" Phineas said as the camera pans to the countless rocks "Down the other side, and we'll get the weapon here" until it shows the Golden Weapon which is a bow, Petrie cheeringly flew to get the weapon

"Why not me should do?" Petrie asked, but Ducky grabbed his feet before reaching the lava depth

"Because the weapon is too heavy for you to lift it, Petrie" Ducky said worriedly to him, she disliked him flying to death "It is, it is. I can't go in there also" turned to somewhere which is Isabella crouching for some reason, she tied her shoelace on her shoe to get ready for a vector

"Well, I have the Parkour Patch" Isabella said in encouraged "So I can jump higher and longer" Phineas tried to warn her but she ignored

"Isabella, don't…"

"Go!" as Isabella runs to the volcano, she is about to jump but the lava suddenly rises above her

Isabella screamed as she stopped herself from getting splashed into the lava. Phineas and Ferb dragged her away from the lava as it subdues to the magma

"Okay…" Ferb said in a shocking expression "Don't jump above the lava, we'll just have to hop rock to rock"

"We'd get our butts toast if we hop here" Cera complained about the obstacle

"We need someone athletic to get the Golden Weapon" Terra required to the ensemble, scrolling from Littlefoot, Cera, and Ducky, to Ferb, Buford, and Django "And petite enough to hop rocks weightlessly" and Barleta raised her hand as if she can prove her speedy and flexible skills to her brother

"I can do it, brother" Barleta suggested while she hopped to her feet "I've been hopping my feet around the valley for six hours. Plus, I won at the Razor Valley two-footer log-running game" she stopped hopping and Terra disagreed like he is protecting her

"Are you crazy, Barleta? Going to the dangerous and perilous water? You might yourself killed. It's not a contest"

"I know, Terra" Barleta remembered his protection "Even if I did, I will always be with my only brother if I have to survive. You have to count on me"

"Okay, just go" Terra agreed with his palm on his face "Be careful and get lucky" Ruby guided the blue fast-runner to the beginning ramp

Barleta whispered to Ruby and the pink fast-runner snapped her eyes wide like she is performing something way beyond her skills. She has to hop the obstacles to get the Golden Weapon, Blindfolded

**To Be Continued...**


	14. C7: Water and Lava (Part 2)

**Continuing Act 2**

-Mount Vesuvius, 4:10PM-

Continuing on to Ruby and Barleta, Ruby is now shocked of what she is doing now. Barleta wrapped her eyes with a blindfold as everyone is in horror for the young girl to attempt the dangerous course without looking, especially Terra who is very special to her

"Andiamo!" Barleta shouted as she started the dangerous lava-hopping with her Life Shield, hopping rock to rock

There are only 12 floating rocks before the Golden Weapon as she hopped foot to foot. Everyone else are horror, but then are starting to cheer for Barleta after sometime around the fourth rock. She hopped one to three rocks per five seconds while Phineas and Isabella briefly talked

"Can you do that?"

"Apparently…"

At the eleventh rock, Barleta almost slipped out of it. Everyone got in suspense and she hopped to the last rock and somersaulted to the Golden Weapon. She removed the blindfold and she cheered that she got the Golden Weapon without her solid sight

"Remember, kids" Barleta broke the fourth wall "Don't ever attempt this in your life!" everyone cheered in ecstatic and Terra removed his hands from his eyes so he is proud that his daredevil yet innocent sister can perform a dangerous move

Barleta swabbed the Golden Weapon and hopped back to the ensemble. The usual stunts but without her blindfold as she impressed everyone in the volcano

"What a dangerous move, Barleta" Buford reacted tactfully to her, Phineas and Isabella clapped for her insane stunt

"How did you do that?" Isabella asked to her

"That's my first try" Barleta confessed without any further ado "I would've die if I didn't remove my blindfold"

"At least, I wanna hug my little sis" Terra rewarded his little sister with a proud sibling hug "You did very worthy to get the Weapon" they stopped hugging and they called the Golden Weapon 'Disastrous'

But when they felt a rumble, the volcano is starting to cause an earthquake of intensity six to nine

"Earthshake!" Django exclaimed very cautiously as the volcano throws fire rocks onto Team Dinopals and Team Phineas "Flee everybody, flee!"

Everyone got out of the volcano as the fire rocks are out of range to attack them. None of them are injured but they are forewarned not to place the weapon to the pedestal without the worthiness of the destined Golden Hero

-Pompeii, 5:10PM-

Back at the abandoned city of Pompeii, everyone are out safely from Mount Vesuvius. But the volcano is now smoking more darker because of the Golden Weapon the ensemble got

"Oh, what a day" Cera exasperatingly said to everyone "I thought we'd never get the Golden Weapon before Furiza do"

"Hey, Cera" Django said while he patted on her crown because he is riding her "Barleta is a great girl, and without her, we could've let Furiza stole the weapon for us" and everyone stopped because Ruby froze for someone coming into the city

"Uh, guys" Ruby warned to everyone about the intruders "We got problem"

The GPS shows Team Phineas (Orange Blips) and Team Dinopals (Blue Blips) are in the city, but also Furiza's forces (Red Blips) are scattered everywhere in the city. The teams aren't happy for this because Furiza can knock them out if they have the Golden Weapon in hand as Terra announced

"Fifty-Five Me-Bots, Furiza, and Prof. Bannister somehow got in Pompeii after we got the Golden Weapon"

"How long they've been there?" Littlefoot asked to Barleta, Ali fly high to check on the city via bird's eye view

"Um…" Barleta checked on her status update via Chrono S 10, the force are in Pompeii somehow "Perhaps, 40 Minutes ago" Ali jumped down and she has a plan to escape the city for safety good

"Let's split up" Ali devised a plan, pointing Team Phineas and the map to exit "Team Phineas must get away from the city in safety, I'll accompany them along the way" Team Phineas follow Ali's path while Littlefoot is worried about Ali

"Okay, but careful" Littlefoot warned to them, turned to the remaining team "Petrie, Cera, and Ducky must oppress the Me-Bots while we're gone"

"The rest of you, follow me" Terra continued with his gesture hand, Barleta, Littlefoot, Ruby, and Terra head to the other side "No one knows the Disastrous but us"

"And when Furiza sees us, we're gonna kick her butts out of the ruined metropolis" Ruby taunted with her preparing fists to get ready for the stealth mission

Sometime Later… (5:40PM)

At the pedestal where Team Dinopals and Team Phineas last encountered, Prof. Bannister and Furiza checked the information of the mystery with five Me-Bots on their side

"Looks like this is where the Golden Weapon should be placed" Prof. Bannister said while he read his book about Pompeii and Mount Vesuvius "And when it is here, the volcano will erupt as it will be in 79 AD. During by any means…"

While Furiza is investigating the catalyst pillars, she barely saw someone in the shadows which is Ali guiding Team Phineas out. She turned to the other side and this time is Petrie, Cera, and Ducky who are trying to destroy the Me-Bots in the city

"Quiet, Bannister!" Furiza shut his mouth up while they heard something like footsteps

"What is it?" Prof. Bannister asked in confusion

"It's them" Furiza warned to him "They're going to escape the city together with the Golden Weapon"

"Me-Bots, Prioritize to 'Find Enemies!'" Prof. Bannister set the priority of his Me-Bots as they will find Team Phineas and Ali while Petrie, Cera, and Ducky must destroy every Me-Bot in the city, Littlefoot, Terra, Ruby, and Barleta, on the other hand, are fleeing fast before they can battle Furiza and Prof. Bannister for sure.

**Act 3**

-Pompeii, 6:00PM-

Nighttime has started in Pompeii as Me-Bots are patrolling everywhere in the city to find Team Phineas and Ali. They're at the Temple of Apollo as they are seven Me-Bots guarding there while slowly investigating here

"Crud, the Me-Bots are gonna spot us if we get out of the area here" Buford panicked quietly and Django put his finger into his mouth to shush him

"Will you be quiet?" Isabella asked annoyingly to him, Ali talked to her teammates with her communicator

"Cera, Ducky, and Petrie destroy the Me-Bots in our area" Ali whispered within the communicator

"Roger that" Cera accepted the defense

Cera, Ducky, and Petrie started to destroy the Me-Bots who are going to clear Team Phineas and Ali's path. Petrie started the riot as the Me-Bots primarily attacked Petrie, Ducky, and Cera. They clear the way while Ali guides Team Phineas somewhere a shortcut

Somewhere in the edge of the city which is where Team Phineas and Ali are supposed to go, Furiza and Prof. Bannister noticed their five Me-Bots running somewhere in the dark

"Where'd they go?" Prof. Bannister asked to Furiza about his Me-Bots, and then The Fast-Runners and Littlefoot appeared behind them for a surprise attack

"Team Dinopals Roll!" The quadrio shouted in unison as they attack Furiza and Prof. Bannister with their team blast (Light by Littlefoot and Barleta, Fire by Ruby, and Earth by Terra)

"Dark Steampunk!" Furiza called her power as Prof. Bannister brings up his portable and destructible robot, she also noticed that the Second Golden Weapon is with Barleta's hand "Give me the Golden Weapon, Barleta!"

"No, sister" Barleta disagreed to her evil sister, retracting the weapon in her back "Why do you have to battle with my brother? Getting the Weapons won't work best for you" Terra unleashed earth wave on the duo dark robot

The robot is 12-feet tall and five hundred kilograms with special settlement of weapons as Ruby, Terra, and Littlefoot confront the steampunk while Barleta assist them into battle. Each time they attack the steampunk, missiles attack the heroes. Some will dodge and some will hit, Barleta heal the team as Furiza tries to disarm her from the Golden Weapon

"Watch out, Barleta!" Littlefoot warned her cautious, she turned and a missile is about to hit her directly

"I got this!" Ruby lunged in front of Barleta and burn the missile, but it explodes for them to hit a wall

Back to Team Dinopals and Team Phineas, the trio split up to attack easy and fast. Team Phineas and Ali are caught by three Me-Bots, Phineas shoot them Isabella's boomerang 'Amor' while Isabella go on close combat with her 'Dulce'

"Smash Attack!" Isabella exclaimed to wrap the Me-Bot and spin into another, it caused a chain reaction which she destroyed five Me-Bots in a single spin

"Over here!" Ali called and Team Phineas followed her, then again to surround by seven Me-Bots

Cera rammed the Me-Bots into a stone wall which broke down another passageway to safety. Ali head to the broken passageway and Petrie flew beside them to attack Me-Bots incoming on their sights. Petrie flew down the army and blew them with his tornado while Team Phineas and Ali escaped

"Thanks, Petrie" Phineas thanked him for clearing the way

"You welcome" Petrie appreciated and he noticed Ducky is in danger who is near their pathway

Back to the Fast-runners and Littlefoot, The Dark Steampunk split in half to attack fast and dangerous. Furiza throws Dark Fire, powered by the missiles, onto Terra and Ruby while Littlefoot fight Prof. Bannister as he uses the lower body to stomp him

"Whatcha got, Littlefoot?" Prof. Bannister taunted while Littlefoot can't focus on him to attack "Can't handle the stomping beats"

"Burning Light!" Barleta exclaimed and she throws a Light Ball to the lower Steampunk "I can fight fire with my light" it sets off as it is burning down to pieces, Prof. Bannister escaped before it goes down as he summons his back-up which is the Me-Positive and Me-Negative Robots

"Try fighting my beady minions to take care of you" Prof. Bannister said in unison and the Me-Bots

Back to Terra and Ruby, Furiza surround them in a veil of darkness and fire. Terra throws rocks at her, but dodged at each move. Ruby burn her claws as it is a passive aura to prepare attacking Furiza. The pink fast-runner chased Furiza but she darken her claws to fight the same method. Their claws screeched and they pushed each other to condition who will stand down before her. Neither stand down and Terra pushed Furiza up with his earthly powers as darkness disappear in their arena. Furiza then crashed to the ground which she disappear, much to Terra and Ruby's confusion

"Where did she go?" Terra asked while they sensed for danger

"Cuidado!" Ruby pushed him and she is hit by Furiza unburrow attack, this forcibly pushed her weight down to the ground

Furiza reappeared and attack Terra Samson with her Dark Missile from the Steampunk. Terra then summon his Amerindian which can split into crystals to destroy a swarm of missiles

Back to Team Dinopals and Team Phineas, they already destroyed Forty-Five Me-Bots and Team Phineas started to attack the last ten of the Me-Bots while Team Dinopals find a way to escape the city without being spotted by Furiza and Prof. Bannister

"All of the Me-Bots are down!" Django said in unison to Team Dinopals, Ali saw the safest way to exit the city

"There's the exit" Ali said to everyone, but something disastrous is coming up "Let's bail now before… Fire Rocks!" they turned and everyone run away from Fire Rocks as they follow Ali to the exit

Flash again to the heroic battle, it was cut because the Fire Rocks are raining everywhere in Pompeii. Terra knew that Mount Vesuvius is erupting at night now that the Golden Weapon is in hand

"That's just great, Barleta" Furiza argued to her because she still has Disastrous on her hand "That's why I have to steal the Golden Weapon to stop the upcoming disaster"

"I know, should I give to you?" Barleta asked, but Terra and Littlefoot disagreed about the offering

"No, Furiza" Ruby disagreed "She'll just receive it as her own, you must find a way to stop the volcano before it buries the city into dust antique"

"There's a pedestal to stop the disaster" Terra flashed the pedestal, but then the land is rumbling harder than the normal earthquake "Put the Golden Weapon here and the volcano will stop erupting… And hurry, it's going to form a larger caldera"

"Andiamo!" Furiza evilly exclaimed, then got hurt by a Fire Rock

Barleta rushed into the city as Team Phineas and Team Dinopals are now exiting the city. Dang them as they are unlucky enough to assist Barleta to the pedestal

"Get out of here, immediately!" Terra exclaimed to the teams, he ended the battle while Littlefoot and Ruby followed him "We'll take care of the pedestal" without even any notice, Furiza leaves Prof. Bannister's side

"And I'll slow down the volcano" Furiza whispered as she bailed on Prof. Bannister with her Dark Fire Thrusters flying all the way to Mount Vesuvius

"What, you're gonna bail on me?" Prof. Bannister asked after leaving, idle and he left the city very drastically "There goes… She bailed on me"

At the pedestal, Barleta is about to arrive at the placeholder. But she is bumped by an invisible barrier. She saw lava in the distance, she'd be dead if she didn't place the second weapon fast. But Team Dinopals (Ruby, Littlefoot, and Terra) blasted the invisible barrier as it covered into a big puff of smoke

-Mount Vesuvius, 6:30PM-

Furiza flew all the way to see the pit of magma shooting out of it is Fire Rocks. Phineas somehow appeared behind her as he is here to help

"Phineas, what are you doing?" Furiza asked while they dodged at the Fire Rocks "You should be out of Pompeii, not my treat!" Phineas calmed her down while he maneuver with his jetpack and a Medium-Sized Electric Gun in it

"Relax, I've recently invent a cooldown machine which can cool down the volcano out" Phineas demonstrated the weapon "Only you are needed to stop the Volcano from erupting"

"How many minutes before the volcano surrounded Italy with dark clouds?" Furiza asked and more Fire Rocks are coming out of the caldera

"20 Seconds" Phineas counted down as he shoots his cooldown gun at the volcano, the effect must be channeled while dodging Fire-Rocks

Furiza shoot simultaneous Fire, Lightning, and Darkness elemental orbs to the shower of Fire Rocks while Phineas channelled the effect. After 10 Seconds, it is done and both of them leave immediately before the Volcano send in the last wave of aftershocks and firestorm. The volcano stopped flowing lava and it doesn't emit ash cloud anymore. Along the way going back, Furiza is hit by a Fire Rock as Phineas is in shock of seeing the enemy falling

"Furiza!" Phineas called while she plummet into a forest, he left the disaster

-Pompeii, Same Time-

Back at Pompeii, once the smoke is gone, Team Dinopals almost tripped by the lava waving the city in flames. It is near the pedestal and Barleta is about to place the Golden Weapon. She screamed because of the lava nearing the pedestal and she placed the weapon immediately. It glowed into an immediate golden light and it stoned every pyroclastic lava flowing the city and all the way to the volcano. Disastrous stopped glowing and the city is saved by the world's short-lived destruction

"The weapon is Disastrous" Barleta already realized the weapon, removing Disastrous the Second Golden Weapon from the pedestal in Terra's hand "Good thing, we save the city" they looked at the aftermath of the city

Pompeii is almost destroyed by Fire Rocks and only a quarter of the city is buried by lava. The ancient city is then saved by Terra, Barleta, Ruby, and Littlefoot so Mount Vesuvius can no longer erupt again for a long time. Team Phineas and Team Dinopals unite together afterwards as they leave the ancient city and Italy

-The Great Valley, 6:00PM- (10:00PM in Italy)

After leaving Italy, Team Dinopals and Team Phineas head to Zero-to-Hero Headquarters as they hide the Second Weapon in one of the secret caverns. Phineas, Ferb, and Terra hid Disastrous in Terra's secret cavern

"Furiza doesn't know where I live in the Great Valley" Terra explained because she didn't know the Great Valley more than him "So, that's why I'll hide Disastrous in my secret cavern so no one will steal it for good until further notice"

"Yeah, about that" Phineas told to Terra about what happened to her recently "I saw Furiza got hit by a Fire Rock while we're helping to freeze Mount Vesuvius"

"Yeah, I heard… I wasn't ignorant at my sister" Terra understood with a glance, he explained about the family "I was the only son born in the family, my sisters represent the good and evil while I'm supposed to be neutral. I took Barleta's role as good while Furiza's role is intact, making Barleta originally a neutral. It's all Alignment but I can get a hang of balancing alignment of family when the time passes" Phineas and Ferb nodded as Terra's secret cavern sealed Disastrous for further use, but second thoughts drove into Terra's memory as he assigned Ali to take care of the second Golden Weapon

"The last Golden Weapon is at India, Baljeet's home country" Terra said as he retrieve the weapon in his hand, foretelling the next mission "Phineas and Ferb, the next mission is not yours, okay?"

"What do you mean?" Phineas asked for information

"Baljeet and his childhood friend, Mishti" Terra said the names to Phineas and Ferb, sending the mission log to Ali in his smartphone Chrono E 4.5 "I'll send the mission to Ali and Chomper for the mission. These two are not alone to go on an adventure. I'm foretelling the next mission, one hundred percent, so you can learn how to manage your team experience by doing separate missions from separate members of the team"

"Thanks for the advice, Terra" Phineas then yawned, even Ferb did as they go home for dinner "We should go for now… Furiza doesn't want to reveal our hideout" Terra walked the last and they peacefully left the Secret Cavern guarded, and for Furiza, she survived the fall during the Mount Vesuvius eruption.

**End of Chapter 7 (Next Chapter: Littlefoot, Terra, and Ruby solve the mystery of Terra's mother)**


	15. C8: Hidden Past

**The Land Before Time Advance Season 2: A New Enemy**

**(K+ Fanfiction Rating for Mild Language and Mild Violence)**

**Disclaimers**

See 'Welcome Back to the Great Valley'

**Chapter 8: Hidden Past**

**Main Characters:** Terra, Ruby, and Littlefoot

**Supporting Characters**: Perry the Platypus, Eros, and Furiza

**Antagonist**: Red Claw

**The Official Opening**

-Razor Valley, 1:00PM-

Razor Valley is the Samson Family's hometown, the valley is enhanced with technology they've discovered before the Great Valley rose and counting. In the city called Samsonella, the people of the city are gathered for a festival. Terra, Ruby, and Littlefoot are visiting the valley with his father, Eros Samson, mayor of Samsonella

"This is the festival where people usually gather for shopping, Ghost Festival" Eros said to Team Dinopals and Perry, they are eating snacks on the way

"So, Mr. Samson" Ruby asked while she is eating her cotton candy "Is that why you're the mayor of this city?"

"That's where I met my wife" Eros answered Ruby's question "Anyway…"

Terra who is holding Ruby's hand thought of something about his mother. His mother is a mystery every night of his dream. He doubt about it when he finds her, he may be up to finding her to reunite but none of the chance he can find her seamlessly

"My mother. I haven't seen her, a loving caring mother? or a mysterious mother? I last saw when I was 12 Years Old"

"Terra, what are you thinking?" Ruby asked him, interrupting his second thoughts

"Do you remember how you lost your family?" Terra asked to her, which he continued when she nodded "Apparently, I have to see my mom someday if it is the best I could try"

"Hey, where's Perry?" Littlefoot asked to them because Perry did join them, but now the search begins

**Summary**: Terra's return in Razor Valley remembers a loss of his mother. Assisted by Ruby and Littlefoot, they must find a family treasure stolen by Red Claw. Furiza will appear but will not attack or join Team Dinopals.

**Act 1**

-Samson Cavern, 9:00AM- (Barleta is 5 Years Old, Terra is 7 Years Old, and Furiza is 10 Years Old)

It was a brown morning day at the Samson Cavern. There lives a Five Fast-Runner Family known as the Samson Family. They are the first of the family to discover names as the mayor of the city is Eros Samson. At the grassy meadow, Barleta and Furiza are racing each other to meet Terra Samson

"Come on, sis" Barleta tiredly said while she slowly collapsed after running after Furiza too hard "Stop running, I'm tired already"

"Not if you prove you're not the wimpiest" Furiza taunted at her younger sister as Terra showed up and has a small stick in his hand

"Furiza, stop it already" Terra replied and he caught Barleta's hand, demonstrating a new invention "You're already going to see my best invention. It's called Toothbrush, this can clean their teeth hygienically. But since the bristles are made of grass, I'll be using fiber to make it non-allergic to some dinosaurs"

Sometime Later, Terra demonstrated the Toothbrush and it successfully worked at himself. His sisters cheered, Barleta is happy and Furiza is sarcastic

"Awesome job, Terra" Barleta clapped her hands in-character

"Yeah, awesome" Furiza said sarcastically while clapping her hands slowly, and then at their door appears their mother, Helen Samson

"Kids, snacks" Helen called to her children "Get your snacks" they cheered and entered the cavern to eat snacks, flashing to the present time at the same place

-Same Location, 3:00PM- (Present Time)

At the living stone of the cavern, Littlefoot is calling Cera from his communicator to Zero-to-Hero HQ

"Team Dinopals Roll" Littlefoot called "Yes, Cera we are at Razor Valley. Want us home before dark? I'm afraid we'll stay long at Razor Valley. Okay, Team Dinopals Roll, ciao!" he end the call while Ruby and Terra are searching a treasure in the nesting stone, Terra's father came by to speak his son as Terra turned to talk his father about his mother

"Dad, you don't suppose you haven't forgive her"

"Well, that's what I'm afraid of, son" Eros explained about Helen Samson "Your mother and I haven't talked since I discover you're the thief of Razor Valley at age 12. See, when your mother banished, you left the valley for so long all by yourself. By the time you're about to come back at the same valley, your mother came back and told me to say 'Terra Samson, I forgive you.'" Ruby gasped because she knew why he visit the Great Valley in the first place

"So, that's why you don't want to find out your past" Ruby realized his reason, Terra nodded apologetically and she forgave with a smile "Everyone in the Great Valley kept your secret for now"

"It isn't much of what I heard" Eros continued "While you're gone, Furiza tried to find you and Barleta followed along shortly after Furiza left. If it means alot to you, I might find a way to find your mother"

"It's okay, dad" Terra understood about his father "Your people needs you, you can just go" Eros left the cavern without worrying his son, Littlefoot is confused why he is leaving while he checked something in the living stone

"Are you mad at him?" Littlefoot asked to Terra, confusing Ruby about the talk

"No, just moody" Terra said to Littlefoot, his eyes are on Ruby "Furiza and I used to be great thieves until someone reported to him, later to banish my mom out of Razor Valley. Let's not talk for now and I want to talk to Ruby in private"

"Sure, Terra" Littlefoot agreed "Your service is my command. I'll check while you fast-runners go out" Terra and Ruby leave the cavern and Littlefoot unattended as the longneck determined to find the Samson Family Treasure and call immediately before anyone steals it

-Samsonella Eat Shift, 4:00PM-

At Samsonella's restaurant, Terra and Ruby are eating spicy noodles as Ruby convinced it was a date. Terra scoop the noodles with his chopsticks and eat it, Ruby did the same but she has something thinking about his mother

"You know, I don't really remember if I remember remembering about your mother, Terra" Ruby said to him very wordy, explaining about her flashback "When my family are going to the Secluded Canyon, we were watching the flying rocks and saw a woman in the distance. Once the flying rocks of many nights is over, we meet a woman by the name of Helen" when he hears the name, he is surprise as he asked if the name she said is the one he is looking for

"Helen, Helen Samson?"

"I don't know, Terra" Ruby said, doubting her memories with her family "She hadn't give us the last name. My family aren't one of the first ones to have last names. Helen told me 'If you see a Green Fast-Runner like you, approach him because he has a brain of an unusual dinosaur.' That's all she said to me and she disappeared. My family didn't know about this until I came back to Secluded Canyon with you"

"Ruby, when you hear 'Helen,' that means it's Helen Samson" Terra said with hopes to Ruby "Helen is my mother. And with your memory tingling and my memory tingling, we can find out the mystery of my past and find my mother"

"So I did help you, right?" Ruby asked innocently, finishing her meal "I'm more of a responsible alias than a helpful and memorable alias"

"A lot when a guy wants to hangout with you" Terra thanked her with a hug "Thank you, Ruby" Ruby also hugged him and they leave the restaurant

"Team Dinopals Roll, Terra" Terra heard Littlefoot's words "I found a family treasure while you're gone. I need you to see this before it is not stolen" once he end the call, they looked at each other because they knew the family treasure is a worthy heirloom to leave

They leave the restaurant and head back to Samson Cavern where Littlefoot saw the family treasure. But Terra realized he didn't pay for the food yet, the chef shouted to Terra and Ruby in unison

"Hey, you haven't paid yet!"

"Right after I pay the food" Terra said while he walks backward to pay the food with Dinosaurian Sol

While Ruby and Terra are running away from the Samsonella Eat Shit, Furiza saw the fast-runners overview. She is not here to attack them but to follow along Terra's mystery, she hopped each building as she goes to the City Hall for any whereabouts of her mother or Helen Samson

-O.W.C.A (Samsonella HQ), Same Time-

Perry the Platypus dons his fedora as he meets Major Monogram and Carl at the alleyway of Samsonella Eat Shift

"Welcome to Samsonella HQ of O.W.C.A, Agent P" Major Monogram said to Agent P, giving the mission "We have to meet in person because the dinosaurs are stricting communications to humans for a while. Anyway, Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Red Claw are trying to steal a Samson Family Treasure which is located at the Cavern where your friend is going to find. So Red Claw has to retaliate Team Dinopals and you must stop Dr. Doof from using the treasure in the wrong hands. Get to it" and then Carl walks by to give Major Monogram spicy noodles from the restaurant

"Here's your noodles, sir" Carl said to his boss

"About time" Francis said patiently, saluted a thank you and turned to Agent P "So Monogram Out!" Agent P equips his jetpack and flies away from the restaurant before they start a food fight

And people in Samsonella Eat Shift are now in a food fight. Various food are now throwing as Major Monogram and Carl hide under a table until Food Fight is over

-Samson Cavern, 4:10PM-

At the family cavern, Littlefoot placed the treasure above a pedestal and a pair of relics beside the treasure in the living stone as Terra and Ruby arrived at the earliest time they can. Littlefoot is calling Team Phineas for new missions

"Missions are now in the request board, Phineas" Littlefoot called to Team Phineas with his smartphone "Team Gangster are now managing the online board so you have to take the missions by hand. But it's fine, you can still take the missions online as long as you can see the difficulty" and Terra and Ruby looked at Littlefoot as he end the call to speak

"So, Littlefoot" Terra asked to him "What I'd miss?"

"There you are, Terra" Littlefoot explained of how he got these treasures in the living stone "While you're gone, I found the Earth Orb. The family treasure is beside the pedestal. It's a scroll of an organization and a pair of poisonous daggers"

"Let's check the scroll of an organization" Ruby referred to the boys "Then, the rest of the treasures" Terra took the scroll and he read with his clear eyes, as much as Littlefoot and Ruby's curiosity as they asked while checking the orb

"What does it read?" Littlefoot asked to Terra about the forged scroll, it contains a certificate of a thief organization to someone who worthily claims it

"I hereby declare the assassin Helen Mercedia to earn the award title of Queen of the Thieves..." Terra paused and he knew the name of the claimer, it is his mother before she and Eros got married "Wait a minute, that's her certificate from an Assassin Academy named Arkban Advanced Thief Academy. That's why I am an offspring of an educated Thief or my mother's profession"

"But why would your mother do such a corrupting thing?" Littlefoot asked puzzled, Terra closed the scroll and give it to Ruby

"That's in the past, Littlefoot" Terra said while Ruby read the scroll "Right before we're born. I wonder why she enrolled the academy"

"Maybe the region of Arkba is beside Razor Valley" Littlefoot suggested, not hating about the influence "That's why your parents met and got married"

"Sounds true" Ruby said as she gives the scroll to Littlefoot "What is that?"

Repeating stomps are felt to their feet as something is coming up to go after them, it gets heavier while it lasts. Littlefoot checked the outside cavern and he saw Red Claw attacking Samsonella with Meat-Eaters Minions as Red Claw is heading near the Samson Cavern

"This is not good" Littlefoot said in downfall, angered at the sharptooth "Red Claw is back" Terra and Ruby saw the sharptooth going to them and they have to escape before he destroys the cavern.

**Act 2**

-Samson Cavern, 4:15PM-

The Red Claw roared to his might as he charges the cavern. With heavy feet rumbling at Littlefoot, Terra, and Ruby, they must retrieve the treasures behind them

"We gotta get the treasures, hurry!" Littlefoot said cautiously, they charged for the separate treasures as Littlefoot noticed Red Claw's foot "Ruby, Look Out!"

While Ruby is retrieving the Earth Orb, Red Claw stomped the pedestal. She screamed in panic as the sharptooth prevent the team from retrieving the Earth Orb. Screech and Thud appeared and they fought Littlefoot and Terra for the latter

"Stay back, I have this weapon" Terra demanded while he prepared the poisonous daggers in hand

"It's the Queen of Thieves' Weapon" Screech said, sharpening their claws as Littlefoot said worriedly

"Terra, you can't use this weapon. It could be dangerous when you handle it. You don't know how to use daggers" Terra set aside the weapon and summons Amerindian to attack the Fast-Biters

Outside the house, Red Claw is communicating Dr. Doofenshmirtz by the earpiece as Ruby is getting to retrieve the Earth Orb. Violence isn't shown for Littlefoot and Terra against Screech and Thud until the heroes are kicked out of the cavern. Screech and Thud managed to kidnap Ruby and steal the Earth Orb from them

"Fools, your weapons cannot attack our claws" Screech angrily insulted to Terra and Littlefoot, he cupped Ruby's bill to prevent her screaming in the public

"I think this is all too easy" Red Claw angrily said as he raise his foot to bring back his movement, Littlefoot and Terra stood up with their bruises and few scratches and point their weapons at them

"Alright, you two" Terra demanded "Let Ruby go!"

"Or what?" Thud asked crazily "Make a poisonous slash" they noticed a snap sound as Littlefoot and Terra fell into a 10-feet sinkhole, Ruby escaped their grip with a burst of fire

With Screech and Thud backed away, Red Claw roar to call them to flee. Screech and Thud push Ruby to the sinkhole as Red Claw and his Minions run away from the valley before they get up. At the sinkhole, Littlefoot gasped while Ruby fell down. Ruby accidentally tumbled down Terra, also unintentionally pressing their bills together. It was a surprise for the fast-runner, but they pulled away from their bills as much as Ruby blushed with embarrassment. Terra stood up and Littlefoot gives them a smug face

"What, Littlefoot, what?" Terra and Ruby simultaneously asked, he stopped the smug face and rolled his eyes to keep the secret

"Nothing" Littlefoot lied and he jumped with a burst of light to escape the sinkhole "Let's just get out of here" Ruby followed his plan with Fire Rockets, humorously burnt Terra as he raises the floor up

The three followed Red Claw and his Minions from their footprints left as they will head into something they'll be unfamiliar of

-The Mysterious Beyond, 4:20PM-

Perry took 20 Minutes in taking his jetpack joyride to a new place in the Mysterious which is where a mysterious enemy laid here. Dr. Doofenshmirtz is setting up his returning Inator which is the Disintegrate-Inator. One of his portable saw Perry and shoot his jetpack, he fell into an emergency landing but Dr. Doofenshmirtz took out his Coition-Inator as he shoots Perry with a green bubble of pure evil. It bounced into him and he can explain anything his returning Inator

"Well, Perry the Platypus" Dr. Doofenshmirtz greeted evilly "Having a good afternoon fly?" Perry chattered and he presses a button at his Inator

"Well, that's no time for you" Dr. Doof replied and he explained "You see, I'm controlling Red Claw to get the Earth Orb so I can power up my Disintegrate-Inator to vanish the Dark Meteor in the mountain. It may be bad if I do something wrong, but who cares? Warming up now!" The Disintegrate-Inator is aiming at the Dark Meteor and Perry is much aware that something would happen if the Dark Meteor is ever destroyed

"Oh, by the way. Goodbye, Perry the Platypus" Dr. Doofenshmirtz kicked Perry away by the bubble as it bounced away from the scientist, Dr. Doofenshmirtz laughed evilly as the Inator warm-up is now halfway to preparation for shooting the Dark Meteor

-Samsonella City Hall, Same Time-

At the city hall, Furiza is at the Mayor's Office which is her father's as she browsed through drawers for her mother's banishment. When she found the banishment document, Furiza doesn't believe about her consequences

"My mother is banished for three cold times, teaching us being thieves of Razor" Furiza thought and started to ask herself "But the third cold time is passed few months ago and why she didn't come back?" a door lightened the room, it was Furiza's father Eros

"Furiza?" Eros greeted unexpectedly

"Dad?" Furiza asked, stunned of her unexpected reunion as she asked "What are you doing?"

"The question is… What are you reading?" Eros asked because she still have the document in hand

"I'm not here for breaking laws in the city, just not because I'm your daughter"

"Apparently, your brother is with Team Dinopals as they are finding your mother" Eros said honestly "You should calm down for now" angered of his honesty after betraying Helen, Furiza isn't tolerant of his changing attitude

"Why would you think you're going to my mom's side?" Furiza asked angrily "You banish her for teaching us thieves. I cannot forgive you about what you did to her"

"Furiza, I should have thought twice but I don't have a choice" Eros confessed about what he thought "That's why your mother is banished because of my mind. If I wasn't too flighty, I could have 'save' your mother from the punishment. When she meet me again, we forgive each other for the unbearable decision" Not believing, Furiza turned back to the past because his evidence didn't prove her to solve the mystery

"Oh, I'm not trusting now, father" Furiza didn't forgave her father "Until I find my mom, you should be sorry for now"

"Furiza, that's not what I understood. Your siblings' decision is to split up until someone can find your mother for Pete's sake. Just forget the past and I'll talk your mother again"

"Forget you, farewell" Furiza scoffed before leaving the city hall by window "I'll find my ally to stop you someday" she jumped out of the window, Eros checked her if she's okay

Furiza jumped each building to escape from the city hall as she finds her ensemble to find the Golden Weapon. Furiza didn't believe what her father said but she has to find her mother all by herself. Until then, the mystery will hold on until she finds the Third Golden Weapon

**To Be Continued...**


	16. C8: Hidden Past (Part 2)

**Continuing Act 2**

-Samsonella Greens, 3:00PM- (Past Age)

At Samsonella Greens, Furiza and Terra are training each other with their newfound combat styles. While fighting, Barleta is talking to her mother about what they're doing

"Mom, why are they fighting?" Barleta asked

"They're not fighting, Barleta" Helen answered "Your brother and sister are training just fine"

Furiza and Terra utilized on agility and strength respectively. Each time they're hit, one of them gains the advantage and disadvantages. Furiza is hit and Terra is about to win, but she retaliated and gains advantage. Eros came by to his wife as they discussed briefly about their combat

"So, Helen" Eros asked to his wife "What do you think of the combat I've taught them?"

"It went great, Eros" Helen said, having an advice about protection "Someday, they will be prepared for their own journey. So, about that, what about your duty?"

"It is contradicting about how Arkban thieves enter Razor Valley for some reason" Eros explained "So until I find out whoever found the entrance, we can seal it down because Arkban may invade our valley for long"

"Good luck at the politics" Barleta left as she goes back into her cavern, Eros leave his family for a while

"See you, dear. Be right back after sundown" After Eros left, Helen her two children as Furiza won the training over Terra

Furiza seem to victor good but Terra frowned as if he is a bad player. Helen came by to speak with him and whisper into his ear. It is unknown what she said until Terra understand now

-Arkban Barrens, 4:25PM-

The unknown place is discovered after Red Claw and his Minions ran off to somewhere mysterious. Littlefoot, Ruby, and Terra kept running until Terra tripped into a rock. He fell down and Littlefoot and Ruby stopped running

"Come on, Terra" Littlefoot said en forth "Closer, we're almost there" when Terra is about to stand up, he hopped one foot because his foot got hurt upon tripping into a rock

"Your foot is hurt" Ruby goes to Terra, checking his foot and said to the longneck "Get them, Littlefoot. I'll take care of him" he nodded and chase away from Terra and Ruby to Red Claw

Terra and Ruby sat together in a rock as she brought up her first-aid kit and put bandages on his foot

"Tell me if it hurts" Ruby informed while she wrapped her bandage to his foot

"Ouch…" Terra mumbled until she is done, he smile in response that he is fine as she said about her memory

"You know, you look like me when Ducky, Chomper, Spike, and I are going to find my family"

"Yeah, I know…" Terra said in a different tone, she is inspired as he informed "It would be better if we call our assistance for Littlefoot"

"...Or is he?" and suddenly, Furiza said evilly because she appeared in the shadows

"Furiza?" Ruby asked before she could know

"You fools are at Arkban Barrens!" Furiza angrily said to them "If you access without permission, you'll be dead" much to Terra and Ruby's horror, they must inform Littlefoot before something will done wrong

Before the Fast-Runners run away, dinosaur thieves ambushed them before they can attack. Most are Two-Footers while Four-Footers cornered Ruby and Terra. Furiza snatched Terra's weapon which is the Queen of Thieves' as she pointed the daggers to the thieves

"It's the Queen of Thieves' Weapon" A Fast-Biter Leader said, cuffing Terra and Ruby for theft "You're in prison for stealing the relic property, you fast-runners"

"Furiza, help us!" Terra pleaded and Furiza backed the leader from them

"We're the Samson Siblings" Furiza said to the thieves "I'm here to find my mother"

"She's the daughter of the name Helen Mercedia-Samson" A Longneck said to the Fast-Runners "She's our prisoner, she's the betrayed Queen of the Thieves. Enslave them all before they get her!" Before they start a fight, Ruby and Terra are confused of what they're doing here to catch them

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked sternly to Furiza "What is Helen?"

"She's an Arkban before she married Eros Samson. That's why my brother and I are born as thieves" Furiza said hesitatingly, she devised an escape path for them "Get Littlefoot! Don't let Red Claw reach the Earth Orb to the thieves"

"En garde!" The thieves shouted in battle cry as they charged Furiza for her possession of the Queen of Thieves' Weapon as Terra holds Ruby's hand to escape together and safely as possible

Furiza went into a battle of Ali Baba and the Forty Thieves, she shift dagger positions each knockout of any thief. The battle went ferocious until she is knocked down into a tree with only twenty thieves remaining. Furiza saw her allied Me-Bots as they retaliate the thieves for her. Prof. Bannister managed to get Furiza and they escaped the battle before more thieves will reinforce against the Me-Bots

"What was that all about?" Ruby asked while she is dragged by Terra

"It is a worthless idea about it" Terra said while dragging her "But my mom is an Arkban, she married my father and later, I'm an offspring of an Arkban parent" he stopped holding her hand as she followed his path

"So you're a Razor Valley resident and Arkban?"

"Since I'm a Samson and not Mercedia, Helen is still a Samson. For now, Let's get Litlefoot he is down by Red Claw and his minions" they followed Red Claw and the Fast-Biters footprints as they are near to the Earth Orb where it is now lying at the Mysterious Mountain.

**Act 3**

-The Mysterious Beyond, 4:30PM-

At the Mysterious Beyond where Dr. Doofenshmirtz's Disintegrate-Inator lies, Littlefoot is knocked down Red Claw and his minions after Dr. Doofenshmirtz retrieves the Earth Orb from Red Claw

"Good job, Red Claw" Dr. Doofenshmirtz cheered, Screech and Thud stopped Littlefoot before retaliating "With this Earth Orb, I can activate the power of petrification" once the Inator is warmed up, he placed the Earth Orb into the reactor as the preheating laser is colored brown

"What are you petrifying?" Littlefoot asked while he is exhausted after the off-screen battle

"The one and only Dark meteorite at the Mysterious Beyond" Dr. Doofenshmirtz said while closing the reactor door

"Legends said that the dark meteorite can only be destroyed by a certain element" Littlefoot explained honestly, the Disintegrate-Inator is almost at shooting as Dr. Doofenshmirtz is filled with confusion

"What, so it's not that power?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz asked as Perry kicked him into action, Perry postured a ready punch for the action "Perry the Platypus, how did you escape from my bubble of pure evil?"

"Easy, with my bare claws of fury!" Ruby angrily said as everyone turned to Terra and Ruby who arrived as fast as possible "Perry is trapped into a bubble and he chattered me everything"

"And like Littlefoot said" Terra said to Dr. Doofenshmirtz, about to arrest him "The Dark meteorite can only be destroyed with a special element. Which means… Otherwise so will summon dark runners on the loose!" And the Disintegrate-Inator finally shoots into the core of the dark meteorite, it shined very darkly as Team Dinopals are in defeat

"Oh, that element" Dr. Doofenshmirtz said sarcastically while being evil "Just in time for Dark Runners, isn't that kind of evil?"

At the Dark Meteorite, a Dark Lord's face appeared and he summon Dark Runners starting from the core to the external world. Dark Runners are now running inside the crash site and Littlefoot, Ruby, Terra, and Perry are ready for the epic field. Red Claw and his minions run away from danger as they are cowardice of fighting enemies more evil than them

"Well, I'm leaving that to yours" Dr. Doofenshmirtz surrendered before Perry shows his Purple Orb from Ruby's bag

"Get 'em, Perry" Terra pointed at Dr. Doofenshmirtz as the platypus sucked Dr. Doofenshmirtz, the same trap he is in the Secluded Canyon

"Curse you, Perry the Platypus!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz cursed him in a squeaky voice, he shrugged and he kept it back inside Ruby's bag

The Dark-Runners consist of Threehorns, Longnecks, Fast-Runners, Fast-Biters, Fast-Claws who are now spreading around the impact site. One Sharptooth is now starting to run outside the impact site as the quadrio are about to prepare for battle

"Dark Runners are coming" Littlefoot said while the Dark-Runners are still far away from them "If they escape through us, they will avenge for their Dark Lord by corrupting the Great Valley and the rest of the world. We're going to need help"

"Who needs help?" Ali asked to Littlefoot in unison, with the team catchphrase "Team Dinopals Roll!" Ali, Cera, Ducky, and Spike appear in their area as they prepare for the elimination of the Dark-Runners. The Sharptooth is attacking first to Team Dinopals as Ducky and Spike attack together calvary style

"Charge, Spike" Ducky said with her catchphrase "Charge, charge, charge!" Spike run over the Sharptooth, he winced to summon his first elemental power as the Energy Ball charges

Once the Sharptooth is near then, Ducky throws ice on it and Spike throws his Energy Ball at it. It exploded into darkness and other Dark-Runners started to made their escape. Team Dinopals separately attack a swarm of the runners. Littlefoot and Ali take fourth of the Longneck Runners and they swipe their tails each Longneck they are neared by

"Littlefoot, even if it's just the beginning" Ali was cut off by a Longneck kicking her, she retaliate and swipe tail on more Longnecks "The Longnecks are getting powerful each time we hit them"

"Unless…" Littlefoot cut off and he finally said after knocking another Longneck "The Light, Ali. We must weaken them with sunlight" Ali gleam herself into the sunlight, Littlefoot follows so and they combine together into a bright spin

Littlefoot and Ali spin together in circles as more Longnecks are vanished into darkness. Cera and Perry ram through the Threehorns and Fast-Biters, Perry take out the swarm with his Platyjitsu, and Cera rumble the thuds of the threehorns with her Earthly powers and Strength

"Not bad for a Platypus" Cera said after sometime, he chattered and he swings his tail because Cera is about to be hit by a Threehorn. They continue the battle as the rest are busy holding off the battle

Ruby and Terra took breaths of attacking Fast-Runners and Fast-Biters, Ruby singe fire on Fast-Biters while Terra shift land on Fast-Biters. Once Ruby is on Fire Wall, she is strangled by a Dark Fast-Biter but Terra paralyzed the fast-biter and Ruby slid out of its arm

"Thanks, Terra" Ruby thanked him and she kick backwards because an enemy in her back

"No Problem" Terra replied while he summons Amerindian to beat up more enemies in his line

Team Dinopals have beat up a hundred Dark-Runners by themselves, but more of them are coming and some of them are now escaping to the outside impact crater. Littlefoot split up with Ali as they stopped spinning, they chucked Light Balls into nearby Dark-Runners and Littlefoot saw some of the Dark-Runners escaping without a fight

"They're getting away" Littlefoot warned to his team and the Dark-Runners are now outside of the crater

The mountain that surrounds them is now having Dark-Runners to escape. But from the ground, a tower rises up and there are ten elemental towers active. It shoots different kinds of elements into the Dark-Runners as it disappears each shot. Terra raced up and he saw the elemental towers and he saw its purpose, the towers are built by Phineas and Ferb who saw the place few days ago

"How did Phineas and Ferb built the tower before we arrive here?" Terra asked to the team, he slides down and protect Ruby's back

"Maybe they built this for 'just in case' basis" Ruby answered while she made her fire sword "For now, continue fighting" she heat up the battle for more Dark-Runners until the dark meteor is now reacting vibrantly, Spike and Ducky are near it as they back away

"Spike, up, up, up" Ducky tugged and Spike back away from the meteor while they suppress the enemy attacks, turned to her team "Guys, the meteor is glowing darker now"

"Let's bail" Cera said as she dragged Perry away from the meteor, the team and Perry are far away from the meteor and the Dark-Runners are stopped

"What does the meteor want from us?" Ali asked to them

"Maybe they're making the Dark-Runners turn into a bigger monster by combining" Ducky answered "It is very angry. It is, it is" and the Dark-Runners are gathering together while the team slowly backed away from it

"Good thinking, Ducky" Cera sarcastically said to her, she shrugged in reply and the Dark-Runners merge together into a bigger Dark Sharptooth. The Dark Sharptooth is noted to be two times larger than the first one beaten by Ducky and Spike, Cera throws rocks on the monster but it is ineffective than any Dark-Runner she fought

"Crud, it can't be shot by my rocks" Cera warned everyone, they know they can beat darkness with light

"Then Ali and I can take the shot" Littlefoot said as he summons his G.O.L.D.E.N, turned to Ali "Ali, ready for your Warrior Staff?" and she summon her Reverie to prepare for an attack

"Reverie is Ready" Ali said, turned to everyone else who have their separate Elemental Balls "Is everyone ready?"

"Team Dinopals Roll" Everyone cried out their team catchphrase, but Perry chattered and they added "And Perry the Platypus!" the Sharptooth roared to its loudest as it charges to Team Dinopals, they aimed their Elemental Balls with their horn (Cera), heads (Littlefoot and Ali), hands (Terra, Ruby, Ducky), and then Coition-Inator and Disintegrate-Inator by Perry's ironwill hands

"Just like we practiced" Littlefoot said as they blast their full-membered team power "Elemental Veda!" Cera and Terra throw up the Earthly Laser to the Sharptooth first, Ducky and Spike throw up Water and Energy Laser, later is Light by Littlefoot and Ali

Then it is now a full team blast, the sharptooth is now a few meters away from then until half of the target distance stopped him as it is now immediately weakened by Team Dinopals' Elemental Veda. There is one last blast before it can be finished

"Perry, the Inators. Por favor" Ducky called his signal, he chattered and he fired both of his Inators in use to finish the Sharptooth

Once the blast is complete with green and red lasers of the Inator, the sharptooth is blasted into sparks of darkness. the Team celebrated their victory and run away from the crater immediately before the Dark Lord sees its loss of the battle. Team Dinopals made their out before the Dark Lord shows his face to no one interfering its plan to conquer the Great Valley

Sometime Later… (5:30PM)

Dusk is now falling into twilight in the Mysterious Beyond as they go back home to the Great Valley. But this time, Terra insisted to go back to Arkban Barrens to get back the Queen of Thieves' Weapon. It was a good no one is spotted or ambushed by Arkban Thieves. Insofar this time, Team Dinopals are walking home at a mysterious forest

"What a blast for this finishing move" Cera cheered as she said "One minute we're about to be over, and then bang we finish the battle and we're on fire…" and everyone laughed and even Perry chattered, everyone made it out before the Dark Lord came. Terra is still wondering about her mother, Ruby is on his side and she touched one of the Queen of Thieves' Daggers in hand

"Helen, mother, and now Arkban mother?" Terra thought doubtfully, he can't get over the thought "What's with me? Is she the Queen of Thieves?"

"Anything to hesitate?" Ruby asked him, interrupting his thought as she encouraged him with a holding hand "I'm sure you'll find your mother someday"

"You mean, you're not mad at me" Terra asked honestly

"Of course, Terra" Ruby believed in him as she explained "Look, it's not like I hate people with an enemy personality or nationality. Because I did remember remembering about your mother after the Flying Rocks of Many Nights. When my family watch the flying rocks in the Secluded Canyon, we should probably tell this along the way. Even if it is the right moment, Dr. Doofenshmirtz will find out our very important mission" she opens her bag and grabs a purple orb which contains Dr. Doofenshmirtz

"About time, Ruby" Dr. Doofenshmirtz squeakily said because of the orb "You know, this space would never be this tight if you wouldn't command Perry to suck me into this orb like Terra suggested"

"Who cares?" Terra scoffed and the Fast-Runners kept walking back to the Great Valley with Team Dinopals "We'll free you after we're back to the Great Valley. No penalties this time" and they saw the Great Valley in the distance as everyone will celebrate their discovery of the Dark Meteor to their teams, allies, parents, and friends. Even if Terra didn't know about what Ruby is going to say, she said that she will find out when they arrive home because she met Helen Samson.

**To Be Continued...**


	17. C8: Hidden Past (Ending)

**Act 4**

-The Secluded Canyon, 9:30PM- (Ruby is 12 Years Old in this Act)

At the Secluded Canyon, once the Flying Rocks of Many Nights is over, Ruby's family is about to leave the Secluded Canyon to go back to their nest until Ruby saw an unusual fast-runner like her. She is a brown adult Fast-Runner, she is wearing a brown robe and she has an unusual feather pattern. The stranger go closer to Ruby while her family left without even knowing her

"Who are you?" Ruby asked to the fast-runner

"I'm Helen" The adult Fast-Runner said "I am a far-walker from Arkban Barrens. If you see a Green Fast-Runner like you, approach him because he has a brain of an unusual dinosaur"

"Like me?" Ruby asked "What are you saying? Even brain of an unusual dinosaur, I don't know who you are"

"I'm his mother" Helen answered, showing something unusual "Give him this… A Treasure of the family called the Samson Family"

"Samson Family?" Ruby asked because she has time looking at the unusual treasure, and then Ruby's Mother, Arlania, came by to get her

"Ruby, there you are" Arlania worriedly said to her, then turned to Helen who is protective to stranger "Please don't do anything deadly to my daughter"

"It's okay, Arlania" Helen replied honestly

"I'm sorry, Have we met?" Arlania asked if she knows the fast-runner

"I'm the Queen of Thieves" Helen unveil her face from the robe, she said as wise as possible "But also a friendly and caring Fast-Runner to help you find my son"

"Who is your son?" Arlania asked to her

"Terra, Terra Samson" Helen said the name of her missing son, pleaded with her weariness "Ruby, Arlania, please find my son for me" and she cried because she pleaded for forgiveness of everyone who is blamed by her, Arlania comforted the Queen of Thieves as she guided her a safe shelter

"Sure, Helen" Ruby accepted her mission "I'll do whatever it takes to find your son" and she looked at the sky if she can find the lost boy someday

-Ruby's Secret Cavern, 2:00AM- (Present Time)

Ruby woke up very slowly, she felt her body temperature being hot because she dreamed her past and sweat a lot while dreaming. She felt running sweat in her body and she decided to stretch up to see the treasure she have from Helen

"I need to bathe myself" Ruby mumbled and she head to the Waterfall to bathe herself

-The Waterfall, 2:45AM-

At the waterfall, Ruby swam into the depths while bathing. Ruby stick out her head in the surface until Terra came by to see her

"Hello, Ruby" Terra greeted mildly at her "Why are you up early in the morning?"

"I feel hot, that's why I have to bathe myself here" Ruby replied and she swam back onshore to meet up with him, she rose up and asked "Before you could speak, your mother wants to give you a treasure" she showed the treasure in her palm and Terra couldn't believe it

"It's the family heirloom, Star Bone" Terra said in amazement

"Your mother gave it to me" Ruby replied while she gave the Star Bone to Terra "And she wanted you to keep it because she will always be in your heart. No matter how far you are from her, she will always be with you forever"

**(Song: If we Hold on Together, I do not own the song but Diana Ross)**

"If we hold on together" Terra sang briefly "I know our dreams will never die"

"Dreams see through forever" Ruby sang with her atmospheric melody "Where clouds roll by"

"For you and I, Ruby" Terra ended the song as he explained about the treasure "The Star Bone is meant to pass on a couple, generation to generation, I wish I could express my feelings to you" Ruby smiled casually and they wrapped their arms together, they felt their mystery of Helen in the past is solved with Friendship, Family, and Romance

They stopped hugging together and they decided to go their own separate ways to go to sleep. They will go into another new day where they can explore of the more adventure and someday find Helen Samson in person.

**End of Chapter 8 (Next Chapter: Chomper, Ali, Baljeet, and Mishti visit an Asian country, India, as they are going for obtaining the Third Golden Weapon from Baljeet's father)**


	18. C9: Mountains of Kashmir

**The Land Before Time Advance Season 2: A New Enemy**

**(K+ Fanfiction Rating for Mild Language and Mild Violence)**

**Disclaimers**

See 'Welcome Back to the Great Valley'

Real-World Locations will be used in this story, but will not used Real-World People to make it a fictional world

**Chapter 9: From the Mountains of Kashmir**

**Main Characters**: Ali, Baljeet, Lyla Lolliberry (From 'Sidetracked'), and Mishti

**Supporting Characters**: Mrs. Tjinder, and Mr. Tjinder, and Perry the Platypus

**Antagonist**: Furiza and Prof. Bannister (From 'Sidetracked')

**Official Opening**

-The Flynn-Fletcher House, 5:50PM-

It was a near-dusk at the Flynn-Fletcher House as Baljeet is hanging out with his childhood friend from Phineas and Ferb 'That Sinking Feeling', Mishti Patel. The kids are in the backyard while the crowd left for their dinner time

"So, what do you think of Phineas and Ferb's latest invention?" Baljeet asked to his childhood friend, whom she smiled because she liked the off-screen invention

"That was gladly cool, Baljeet" Mishti evaluated the big idea, looking at her wristwatch "At least, I have a few days before going back to India" and then, Chomper and Ali bursted out of the gate as they're announcing something

"Guys, guys!" Chomper exclaimed in unison, tired because they have to run here by passing the Great Valley "Guess what, Good news for the Tjinders"

"What is it, Chomper?" Baljeet asked to the sharptooth, out of breath as Ali finally spread the good new

"Your father discovered the third Golden Weapon" Ali announced to everyone excitedly "Isn't this mishti?" Everyone are amazed about Baljeet's father as the indian nerd is now in confusion

"You mean… My dad discovered the Third Golden Weapon?" Baljeet asked in confusing but amazing mood

**Summary**: Baljeet discovers that his father found the Third Golden Weapon at his home country, India. Ali, Chomper, Baljeet, and Mishti visit India for the handful obtainment of the weapon before Furiza and Prof. Bannister, once again, steals the weapon. Perry and Lyla Lolliberry go on a mission to stop Prof. Bannister on visiting Kashmir for Furiza's reinforcements.

**Act 1**

-The Tjinder House, 6:00PM-

Nighttime at the Tjinder House as Ali and Chomper are waiting for Baljeet and Mishti's arrival. Upon arrival, Ali explained everything about the news of Mr. Tjinder's discovery

"It was on this news recently" Chomper finished explaining the discovery "It took 5 minutes, but we already got it in our minds" and then Baljeet's mother, or Mrs. Tjinder, walk into the living as they heard what the kids are explaining

"So, what's all the conversation about?" Mrs. Tjinder asked to the kids

"Mother, my dad discover the Third Golden Weapon" Baljeet said the good news, his mother is surprised that her husband found a secret treasure to support the team

"Yes, ma'am" Chomper explained "We might go on a mission with him, and we can't get in without your permission"

"Sure, Baljeet" Mrs. Tjinder agreed their permission "You are approved"

"But on one condition" Ali continued "Your mother is going to India to reunite with your father, Baljeet"

"You took the words out of my mouth, Ali" Mrs. Tjinder giggled and she prepared her bags to go home "Pack your bags, we'll leave USA by tomorrow"

"Good Idea, Mother" Baljeet thanked his mother and used Phineas' catchphrase "I know what we're going to do today" they cheered but Mishti realized about the platypus

"Say, where's Perry?" Mishti asked to Baljeet and they look around for Perry the Platypus

-Organization Without a Cool Acronym, Same Time-

At the agency, Perry is on his egg chair already as Lyla Lolliberry appeared as Major Monogram's job

"Uh, Agent P" Lyla greeted and she brief the mission "We meet again, eh. Major Monogram wasn't here so I decided to take his role and give you the mission. Prof. Bannister is going to Kashmir to invade with Furiza and his Me-Bots and I need you to help me on this mission. Lolliberry Out!" he clicks his tongue with a thumbs-up as he ejected out of the headquarters, Carl then appeared to see Lyla in person

"You sure do better than Major Monogram" Carl evaluated Lyla's performance as Major Monogram

"I'm only here to help him, Carl" Lyla said with a smug on her face "It's for the best"

-New Delhi, India, 3:30PM- (6:00AM in Danville)

Arriving at New Delhi, Mrs. Tjinder, Baljeet, Mishti, Chomper, and Ali are taking a bus ride to New Delhi National Museum where the third Golden Weapon lies there. Through the way, Chomper and Ali see the familiar India because all the dancers and singers are composed of Bollywood

"Ah, India" Baljeet said calmly because of his home country "The country that I've been waiting for me to go home since I was young" she nodded and they've been childhood friends for long

"You were there before USA?" Ali interviewed Mrs. Tjinder while Chomper

"Of course, Ali" Mrs. Tjinder accepted, explaining about India "We Tjinders and Mishti born in India. That's why we know much about Bollywood, Caste System, and more"

"Such as Hindu Deities" Ali continued so she watched Hindi Dancers belly-dancing in a stage "Much more is the Brahmaputra Lake from China to this country"

"That includes that" Mrs. Tjinder included as she asked "Anyway, why are you here for this country again?"

"To make an agreement for obtaining the third Golden Weapon" Chomper said while he somehow wear glasses on his eyes "Please refer to the Wonders of the Great Valley: Treasure Edition" he hands the book to Mrs. Tjinder, and she read for a few seconds

"I get it now, Team Dinopals" Mrs. Tjinder understood "As long as you can know how to use the weapon properly, you'll be authorized to obtain it" and everyone saw the antique museum near the Taj Mahal as it is the National Museum from New Delhi

"Hey, We're here already" Mishti said in unison and the kids saw the museum. Everyone crowded the entrance as Mr. Tjinder has a giant scissors to cut the red ribbon "And just in time for Mr. Tjinder to cut the ribbon"

"Really?" Baljeet asked and the bus give them a farther view of the ribbon cutting

"Oh, we'll have to get close if you want to see this" Ali said to the kids and they waited for the bus to park somewhere near the museum

-Aero Templo, Kashmir, 3:45PM-

Aero Templo is a Kashmir Temple which is hidden in newer maps as Prof. Bannister and his Me-Bots are trying to search for treasures. They're here for Furiza's backup plan

"Check the temple" Prof. Bannister command with his Me-Bots "Not with that mustache"

"Here it is, Perry" Lyla whispered to the platypus, they're hiding from Prof. Bannister and scoping through their binoculars "What's with Prof. Bannister doing in this fictional Temple?"

Suddenly, a Me-Bot caught Lyla and Perry magnetically as it drag them to its creator or Prof. Bannister

"Uh, Lyla Lolliberry" Prof. Bannister greeted evilly "What an expected surprise, and by expected I mean, completely unexpected!"

"You don't suppose you're to get the Golden Weapon" Lyla replied while the Me-Bot trapped them with a cage

"Actually, Furiza told me to guard the temple as their base to cause the third weapon's destruction" Prof. Bannister revealed his plan and he walk away from them to check on his backup plan for Furiza "Have a tender-loving-care day"

"Me and my big mouth" Lyla marked her words to the Professor as Perry decided to burn the cage with his wristwatch, it is a red laser as it can try to cut bars of the cage

-New Delhi National Museum, 4:00PM-

Inside the New Delhi National Museum, everyone wondered and looked around the relics, ancient artifacts, and treasures which are previously unearthed in the country. Ali and Chomper are interviewing Mr. Tjinder for a while

"I miss the ribbon cutting" Baljeet wistfully said to Mishti while they looked at the relics

"It's a good thing your father told you the best" Mishti encouraged, but he is still sad about the scene "Aren't you going to be happy?"

"Yeah, but where's Ali and Chomper?" Baljeet asked her and Mrs. Tjinder saw the dinosaurs talking to her husband

"They're just here talking to your father" Mrs. Tjinder said to her son and Baljeet and Mishti raced to see Mr. Tjinder

"Dad, Father!" Baljeet called while the people make way for their run

"So, we're working for a Great Valley quest to find the Third Golden Weapon" Ali introduced herself to Mr. Tjinder as they flash the Team Dinopals Badge "And if you're wondering if what you found is a Scimitar"

"Of course, Ms. Apatosurus" Mr. Tjinder agreed, but Ali corrected their names

"My name is Ali and this is Chomper" and Chomper nodded to confirm that it's their name

"Father!" Baljeet and Mishti arrive to see them, but he likes to see his father again

"Baljeet, my son" Mr. Tjinder said to his son, giving him a good family hug "How is my son doing in your home?"

"He's here to see you" Chomper asked "Plus, where you standing is the Golden Weapon, isn't it?"

"Of course, Chomper" Mr. Tjinder said "Wait for the unveiling at 4:30PM and you'll behold the weapon later. For now, explore the relics and artifacts of the museum" and then Ali and Chomper watching and waiting for the Golden Weapon as they

**Sometime Later… (4:30PM)**

At the Golden Weapon pedestal, everyone are gathered to see Mr. Tjinder and the curator unveil the Golden Weapon from the golden curtains. Everyone are looking forward, even those who are from far and wide as Mrs. Tjinder, Mishti, and Baljeet are in the crowd to watch Ali and Chomper take part of the unveiling

"Ladies and Gentleman, Ali and Chomper" Mr. Tjinder introduced the dinosaurs onstage "They are here to unveil the only artifact they can get for our future. Can you demonstrate?" he steps out of the speech table as Ali steps in

"It is an honor to meet you all in India" Ali started her speech "Years ago, my friend's father created four of the best Golden Weapons to manage a happy living world. And he hides the Weapons from the Philippines, Italy, and India here. But one weapon we retrieve is in my friends' hands as the first one is stolen by an enemy. We must get the Weapon before someone will dare try to use it in a very wrong way" and Chomper steps in the Speech table

"So that's why. I, Chomper and Ali, today to claim this weapon as our own" Chomper continued the speech "We are from Team Dinopals, the Zero-to-Hero team who is here to rescue anyone in need and destine ourselves as heroes of your time. I for one now present to you the Third Golden Weapon of the Four Golden Weapons. It is the Golden-Colored Scimitar and it can manage the people. Introducing, The Third Golden Weapon, Skylife!"

Mr. Tjinder and the curator removes the curtain at the pedestal as it reveals the Third Golden Weapon known as Skylife. Everyone are now clapping hands and Applauded its weapon relic and appearance. But they are awesome to hear the Golden Weapon's legendary purpose. Mr. Tjinder holds the Weapon and later gives the Weapon to Ali and Chomper. But what they didn't know is that Furiza hiding in the crowd, she lits up a fire and she saw a power circuit breaker at the end of the crowd. She charged up and throws into the Circuit Breaker, saying

"Lights Out!" the fire lead into the machine without noticing anyone the burn

The fire hit into the machine and it started to spark out of electricity. It caused a sudden blackout at the museum. Everyone gasped and started to get nervous and fairly panicked because someone will steal the weapon. Baljeet and Mishti hid behind Mrs. Tjinder as Furiza sneaks in

"What is that?" Chomper asked bravely, Ali heard a shaking bush and she brings up her Golden Weapon 'Disastrous'. She shoots an arrow of the weapon to the sound and it ends up only hitting the side of the Circuit Breaker.

**Act 2**

-New Delhi National Museum, 4:35PM-

Continuing at the blackout, Ali ended up hitting the Circuit Breaker which is where Furiza is supposed set off the trap

"Oh great, I hit the Circuit Breaker" Ali said in defeat "Good thing, someone did this before I do" Chomper heard the panicking crowd as he announced in unison

"Alright, everyone. Remain calm, we will find a way to fix the electricity of the museum. But for now…"

"That's not what they're afraid of…" Mr. Tjinder and Ali said beside Chomper as they turned to see Furiza claiming Skylife already, she is now demanding a request while she prepares to kill a curator with the Golden Weapon

"Give me Disastrous, Ali" Furiza exclaimed while holding the weapon "If you don't, I will kill this precious man!"

"Mr. Tjinder, help me!" The curator said cowardly

"I will, I'll try" Mr. Tjinder tried to calm down the curator, turned to Ali"Do something, Ali!" but Ali disappeared in their side, but they saw her behind Furiza doing an ambush

Furiza kicked behind her and attacks Ali, releasing the curator upon the ambush. Ali tried to shoot Furiza with her arrows while her allies ducked down, but Furiza pinned her down and steals Disastrous from her tail. She escaped with the two Golden Weapon and they saw the effects of the battle, it was quick and sudden for Ali. Everyone got out of the museum and the police came by for the crime scene

-Indian Trainway, 4:50PM-

At the expressway of India, Phineas and Isabella came by as early as possible after hearing International News of the Unexpected Golden Weapon Trap. Ali explained everything and Chomper said about the wanted blacklist to Baljeet and more

"...And that's why, she is here to claim the Golden Weapons and take over our hometown" Chomper finished the explanation while Ali talked to Phineas and Isabella "Once she is done with that, she will start taking over the world for good"

"I guess that's why she attacked Ali" Mrs. Tjinder understood, Chomper nodded in agreement "Well, whenever she picks up a fight from my son or Mishti, I will try to stop her whatever I must do"

"Mrs. Tjinder, you're not necessarily doing this, right?" Chomper asked "You need training and some imagination to go on adventures"

"Are you kidding? My husband and I have been doing this before we were married and you kids were born" Mrs. Tjinder said with a show-off look at him "Sometimes, adults are here to help the needy" much to the confusion, Baljeet and Mishti are watching the mountain range of Kashmir

"So, Mishti" Baljeet asked "How do you know we're going to the Mountains of Kashmir?"

"Easy, education discovered the Golden Weapons before you joined Team Phineas" Mishti explained "It is popular through the Philippines, USA, Italy, UK, and here. The topic told that the Third Golden Weapon is held at a temple called Aero Templo. The air temple that is said to held the very weapon and protects it with Strong Winds and Storms" she brings up the map of Kashmir and Phineas and Isabella came by to see it

"So that's where Furiza is going to?" Phineas asked to Mishti

"Of course, Phineas" Mishti agreed "If they're going to the get weapon, we're going to get it back"

"Very simple quote, Mishti" Isabella smiled and turned to Ali "So, how is Furiza's forces?"

"I think you know how it progressed so far" Ali said to Phineas and Isabella "Furiza have three Golden Weapons and it will combine into a secret weapon"

In the distance while the train is taking the team to the expressway, Aero Templo is in the distance because it is protected with strong winds and storms. Furiza trek at the mountain and meet Prof. Bannister

-Aero Templo, 4:55PM-

Continuing from Prof. Bannister's scheme, Furiza arrived while she didn't Perry and Lyla escaping

"Where have you been?" Prof. Bannister asked to Furiza "The news said that you stole the Second Golden Weapon"

"I cheated on Ali, that way I can find the effects of the Third Golden Weapon and the Second Golden Weapon" Furiza stated the plan "The First Golden Weapon is hiding on my possession because I don't want to ruin the surprise"

"Good thing, I got the First Golden Weapon" Prof. Bannister showed GoldCast in his hand, he then asked "So what's the point about joining the Golden Weapons together?"

"According to myths of the Golden Weapon" Furiza explained "GoldCast, Disastrous, and SkyLife must be together and it will someday make a weapon to take over the world. It will also shift the world's era from spatial and time"

"I agree to you" Prof. Bannister said with his crossed arms "I hope the plan works"

"It will, prophecy won't fail" Furiza said and she started charging the Golden Weapons to the top pedestal of Aero Templo

Back to Lyla and Perry, they somehow escaped without any of the Me-Bots trying to catch them. They are now hiding in a pillar as Perry's wrist watch beeped

"Agent P, Lyla, I have a message from Team Dinopals" Carl reads the message through the wrist watch "They'll be arriving at this temple in a moment. Check what Furiza's doing while you guys escape. Carl the Paid Intern is out, Peace!" and they sighed because no one caught them on sight

"Perry, I have a plan" Lyla said while looking at the completed projectile tower "Tower is about to complete and I need to set off before our allies will come hurting" he chattered quietly and they started to sneak into two of the four towers protecting the border of Aero Templo

One of the Me-Bots saw Lyla and Perry trying to dismantle the towers, the robot spy on the agents and ambush them later so it can bring them back to cage

**To Be Continued...**


	19. C9: Mountains of Kashmir (Part 2)

**Continuing Act 2**

-Cold Mountains of Kashmir, 5:00PM-

At the mountains of Kashmir, Ali, Chomper, Mrs. Tjinder, Baljeet, and Mishti are in their cold snow clothes because the mountains are somewhat cold in the Summer. This is due to the climate change, the climate of the mountains are somehow changing as they encounter a slope of snow leading to the dry temple

"I think we're at the top of the mountains" Baljeet said to Mishti

"I agree, Baljeet" Mishti agreed, showing the map of the route to Aero Templo "According to my basis, we have to slide down the slope to go to the temple" Chomper looked down before sliding, and the steep slope has apparent sticks and stones

"Hey, I think there are obstacles there" Chomper said "We should just use a snowboard there"

Ali summon her pack saddle and she found two snowboards, one large and one small. She pick the small snowboard while Chomper takes the large as Baljeet and Mishti followed Chomper. Mrs. Tjinder sat on top of Ali's saddle and wears her pack saddle on her back

"We only have two snowboards on the way" Ali said to Chomper "I'll take care of Mrs. Tjinder while you take care of Baljeet and Mishti" Chomper secure Baljeet and Mishti by cuffing their feet with his pre-installed feet cuffs to prevent them from crashing while hard turns

"Uh, how much good will it take?" Mishti asked to Chomper

"Just trust me" Chomper said

"You don't suppose there's another plan, right?" Mrs. Tjinder asked

"Unfortunately, this is the only plan to ride" Ali said honestly and the boards jump out of the crevices and into the snowy slope

Chomper followed Ali's tail as they lead into a course of sticks and stones. Ali hop on each sticks and stones, Chomper swivel and take over Ali's tail. Once it is done, they slide into the course of bumps and . Along the way, Chomper saw the mythical creature, Klimpaloon

"Hey, the Magical Old-Timey Bathing Suit Who Lives in the Himalayas" Chomper said "It's the Klimpaloon. But why is it doing here in Kashmir?" much to their confusion, but they are bumped against a rock for no reason. Chomper jumped out the rock after the bump and Ali overtook his tail

"I have no idea what he is thinking" Mrs. Tjinder said to Ali while they are about to reach the end of the slope

"He means well" Ali broke the fourth wall and they reach the forest before Aero Templo

In the fields, The five saw a golden light embedding on the horizon. Ali lead the way while Baljeet prepares his weapon for incoming enemies. Chomper scanned for navigation and Mrs. Tjinder signaled if enemies will come

-Aero Templo, 5:05PM-

At Aero Templo, Furiza is almost done finishing the weapons until one of the four towers exploded for some reason. Lyla and Agent P separately defusing the Tower engine until Perry made a mistake

"3 Minutes left before the Omega Weapon is finished" Prof. Bannister counted and turned on one of the towers, he saw Lyla in the distance as he shouted

"What are you doing?"

"Hurry, Agent P!" Lyla exclaimed and Perry head to the next tower with his glider

"Get Them!" Prof. Bannister shouted and the Me-Bots riot on Lyla while she grapple her way to the next tower

Perry successfully defused the tower but One of the Me-Bots caught him afterwards. He wipe his beaver tail and freeze a path, sliding some of the Me-Bots out of the tower. Perry ran but more Me-Bots surround him and he jumps on one of the Me-Bots' head. the first me-Bot punched the platypus but decapitate the Me-Bot as Perry repeated the steps on more Me-Bots. Lyla exploded the engine as the Tower charged fire on Furiza

Upon arrival of Ali, Chomper, Mrs. Tjinder, Baljeet, and Mishti, the laser hit Furiza as she knocked in front of them while the Golden Weapon disrupt from Golden Light into emptiness. The Golden Weapons fell down to the ground, the warm up isn't complete for Furiza as she is much of angrily confused when someone looked at her

"Get out of my face" Furiza said hot-headed as she stood up to recharge the weapon "I gotta go, Team Dinopals" when she noticed the team, she turned back and they disappeared

"Team Dinopals!" Furiza cursed and commanded the minions "Intruders, Me-Bots!" the Me-Bots saw Team Dinopals and they prioritize to balance capturing the agents and the heroes

"Get the weapons, quick!" Ali said while the kids gather the Golden Weapon, she turned to see an angry Furiza "Hello… Furiza!" she punched her down from the pedestal, she blasted fire onto them as they are away from her. Much to her rage, she levitates the weapons and repossessing her hands to recharge the Golden Weapon

Ali spat out to turn out that she spit half-saliva and half-blood. She retaliate but she is stopped by SkyLife and GoldCast. Disastrous sparked up a beam and it is the same light that she last charged. Me-Bots surround them but someone threw a rock on Furiza as it failed her to charge the Golden Weapons. Mrs. Tjinder suddenly took the three Golden Weapons on her hand, the dark fast-runner growled and she cowardly ran away from her

"Ze Golden Weapons, get zose weapons!" Furiza and Prof. Bannister said together and they chase the runaway Tjinder

"Mom, what are you doing?" Baljeet asked scaringly to his mother

"Taking the weapons to safety" Mrs. Tjinder said but she is stopped by Furiza and Prof. Bannister, The kids cover her back because of the Me-Bots

"That won't help" Ali said and she faced in front of Furiza, she took SkyLife on Mrs. Tjinder's hand as she aimed the weapon at her

"Do you think you can escape with your puny fools?" Prof. Bannister asked to Ali very evilly

"Under normal circumstances, oh yeah" Ali said breathily because of the beating

**Ending Act 2/Starting Act 3**

"OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!" Furiza exclaimed as the Me-Bots attack them all.

**Act 3**

-Aero Templo, 5:25PM-

Continuing from the shout, Lyla knocked Furiza and Prof. Bannister out of conscious on their heads. Lyla and Perry snatched a remote control of the Me-Bots and she presses a button titling 'Silent Mode' It lets the Me-Bots at a standby as the team are safe from more violence

"Lyla the Lolliberry" Mishti thanked "Thanks for saving us"

"No problem, eh" Lyla said "Come on, Perry and I know a way out" she guided them out of the Temple with the Golden Weapons in hand

-Kashmir Forest, Same Time-

What they didn't know is that Furiza is up to retaliate them all. On their way leaving Kashmir, right at the forest, Lyla, Perry, Ali, Chomper, Mrs. Tjinder, Baljeet, and Mishti are running away to leave the area until Furiza emerged into a ball of big meteor. She constantly throws fireballs at them, but each are blocked and deflected by Perry's high-combat Platyjitsu and Lyla's professional magic-to-physical combat

"Godspeed, Lyla!" Mrs. Tjinder exclaimed in relief but Lyla s hit along the way

"It wouldn't be godspeed if you help us, eh" Lyla requested while Perry jumped high to reflect to Fireballs

"To the Train!" Mishti shouted as they are falling into the cliff, Ali turned into a light ball as it attracts them to her

-The Train, 5:30PM-

Ali shined and she dropped them into a nearby train at the top. They plummet and saw the uninterruptable Furia who is now burning aura to stomp into the roof. Perry guided them at the trapdoor and Lyla and Ali prepared for battle of Furiza

"Alright, Meteorite" Ali taunted before the battle start "Let's get this time to end this!"

"Give me the Weapons back!" Furiza started the battle by throwing fireballs onto them, she lunged back from her

Lyla took out her Lipstick Grapple and attacked Furiza. It wrapped on her neck and Lyla ran to slingshot to her. Ali engaged Furiza in a hand-on-hand combat battle while Lyla is busy. Lyla retract the grapple and kicked Furiza, she fight back and sharpen her claws into battle. Ali and Lyla charged but Furiza dodged and they are hit instead. Lyla and Ali got up and they saw her detaching one of the Train's cars. Ali prevented her from doing it and she throws available light into her. As the train approaches into a cave, the battle darkens and Lyla open up her Lipstick Morning Star

"Ah, great. I can't see her" Ali said while she shifted her vision to see Furiza "Not even her burning aura help"

"Hold still, Furiza" Lyla said while putting onto a combo of Morning Star hits "This is for the legend of the Golden Weapons. This will be impossible to fight, eh. Hold it, hold it!"

Lyla kept sparking a light for hitting Furiza constantly, the train is departing from the cave. Once the train exit the cave, Lyla only reveals to have Ali a purple eye because of her Morning Star

"Oh, sorry" Lyla apologized "Where is she?" Ali saw Furiza running away to find the Golden Weapons

Furiza entered the trapdoor while Ali and Lyla followed. Inside the train, no passengers are sitting or here. Lyla and Ali run in the back to find more passengers. Once they've reach the last one, no one is here

"That's funny" Lyla said awkwardly "I guess your allies did a good job evacuating without any panic"

"Sounds very peculiar" Ali sensed trouble and they entered the caboose to find them

At the caboose, every passenger are gathered here, including Baljeet, Mishti, Mrs. Tjinder, and Chomper. Baljeet's uncle Sabu is also here for his latest musical number, Lyla and Ali entered to see them

"Alright, Furiza crossed in there, right?" Ali asked

"Yes, Ali" Mishti said while Baljeet continued "Unfortunately, the Golden Weapons are stolen by her. What's worst is to look at the window" Ali looked through and she saw the end of the tracks, it is five kilometers as Lyla saw it too for it is now their time limit to save the passengers

"What the what?!" Ali shocking said, commanding the canadian girl to know what to do "Lyla, detach the caboose from the train, I'll get her myself without any interruptions" she jumped up the train and she run to find the wicked Fast-Runner

"So, who is your little dinosaur friends?" Sabu asked to his nephew

"That's Ali and Chomper" Baljeet introduced

"Battle First. Introduction Later" Lyla said as she finally detach the screw of the connection, leaving the caboose slowing down at fast speeds

Above the train, Ali raced all the way to the first car which is the engine. Furiza prepared her claw onto the conductor of the train. The Golden Weapons are untouched as Furiza demanded

"Here's your choice, friend. Either to leave my weapons alone or I'll kill this guy" Ali is about to say but she saw an obstruction coming up at her

"Look Out!" Ali warned as she turned to see an obstruction, it hit her head as it cut her grip on the conductor. Once Furiza is limp, the conductor goes into Ali's side

"Go, go, go!" Ali exclaimed "Jump out of the train and don't come back" Four and a half kilometers is what she thought as she pick up SkyLife, Furiza bring her GoldCast to prepare for battle

To continue the battle, Ali swipe SkyLife onto Furiza with her tail and Furiza throws bullet of rocks at her. She is attacked and she deflected the projectiles with her weapon. She chucked SkyLife like a boomerang, she missed and Furiza cast GoldCast to scrap metal and attack her. Ali is knocked down at the last hit and she started to have bruises on either side of her body, she got up again and retaliate with bursts of light. Furiza magnetizes the projectiles with her GoldCast, Ali charges but Furiza simply dodged. Ali charges again but it hit her, Furiza almost slid her balance by shocking Ali with electricity

"U Can't Touch This!" Furiza taunted and she regain her balance to slowly walk away from Ali, the longneck has remaining energy she could bare as she stood up and got dizzy

"What's the matter?" Ali taunted while her legs imperfectly retain her stamina "I'm still up, fight me like a woman" She walked in front of her, and she headbutt Ali to powerlessly lose stamina

"I actually did, feeble" Furiza insulted while stealing Disastrous from her back "What's the best you can do without SkyLife?" she evilly laughed Ali saw a shine in the horizon

SkyLife actually brought back to attack Furiza, it hit her head once again. She lay down on Ali while limping, Ali shove away from her, steal the weapon from her, and retrieve the Golden Weapons she got. She has actually five hundred meters before the engine ran out of tracks

"AAARRRGGGHHH!" Ali screamed while she started to run away from the engine to the last car of the train

She tried running away from the abyss before she could fall, every ounce of her energy must be consumed so she can escape from the falling train. Once she reached the last car, Ali jumped out of the train before she could barely fall. She almost made it as her feet climbed up to ground, she could've fall into the cliff if she didn't slow down for a single bit. She saw the train as it landed into an undiscoverable forest of Kashmir, worrying about Furiza's presence as she walked away sadly

"Furiza Samson, what am I kidding to you?" Ali thought while she sadly walked away, but a wind changed her sense as she looked back

Prof. Bannister rescued Furiza before the fall as his helicopter is flying away from her. As much as Ali is happy that Furiza yet scary about how the villains escape, Furiza is conscious of the flight as she is mad that Ali stole the Golden Weapons for her next big thing

"You lost the weapons, didn't you?" Prof. Bannister asked while putting the enterprise helicopter in autopilot mode

"It doesn't matter anymore" Furiza said while sternly looking at Ali in the distance "We'll come back for them" and a beep heard into their ears as the professor pickup

"This is Prof. Bannister speaking" He greeted and it is the scientist long-awaiting to call for "Dr. Doofenshmirtz, hello. Long time since the camera didn't like you… I know you want Furiza on your ally… Well, we lost today because of the dinosaur brats stealing the weapons… Get back to Danville?... See You Later" he ended the call and turned to Furiza, he is expecting that she will payback Team Dinopals someday. They leave India and head back to Danville for three long days

-The Great Valley, 9:00AM- (4:30PM in India)

It took two days for the heroes to fly back from India to the Great Valley as Zero-to-Hero Headquarters retrieve the weapons in their special security pedestals. Each Weapon, GoldLife is magic-proof, Disastrous is disaster-proof, and SkyLife is Combat-Proof to let any evildoers prevent stealing it. Terra closes the room's door and turned to the kids for the mission

"Good Job, everyone" Terra announced "For retrieving the Golden Weapons, there's one more weapon to know. The weapon is with Littlefoot"

"What, Littlefoot?" Baljeet asked

"Yes, Littlefoot" Ali answered "He is the weapon because his father passed onto him a very special weapon. Recently, he use it in a battle at The Great Valley's Secret Lake Look Over. That's how he titled 'G.O.L.D.E.N.' because his father passed the Golden Hero onto the offspring which is Littlefoot"

"This is very confusing" Baljeet said, Mishti whispered in his ear and he understood

"What is G.O.L.D.E.N, Terra?" Mishti asked a question

"It's the Golden's Last Desire for Evildoing Neoverse" Terra reveal the Fourth Golden Weapon's acronym "The Evildoing Neoverse means to go against the New World"

"Uh-huh, por favor" Chomper said "Anyway, we may explain in a later chapter but for now, you guys are dismissed take a good morning break" Baljeet and Mishti agreed and they leave Zero-to-Hero Headquarters for a well-deserved break

"Why wouldn't you reveal them the Golden Weapon myth?" Ali asked to Terra about why they shouldn't

"Because Furiza is up to find a mysterious pedestal in another Great Valley" A boyish voice said, it was Littlefoot who said it and Ali asked the question

"Have you been standing there during this entire time?"

"Yes, yes I am" Littlefoot answered as he walked away to open the chamber of the Golden Weapons

"Hey, please don't leave the door open" Terra warned to him about Furiza's presence

"You know Furiza will never know the weapons" Littlefoot said as the chamber door closes "Besides, I know more of the abilities of the Golden Weapons and I know how it works"

-The Garcia-Shapiro House, 7:30AM- (9:30AM in the Great Valley)

At the bathroom, Isabella is taking a bath for today's activities coming up on her. Isabella is about to undress herself in the bathroom until she saw Pinky walking in two feet. Was she dreaming?

"Wait a minute, what is Pinky doing?" Isabella thought as she peeked the hallway

She sees Pinky as he is in a fedora to enter a new lair to the O.W.C.A. She kept looking until the chihuahua charges to the hole in the wall, and it disappears after charging through

"Oh my gosh" Isabella thought and she hid in the bathroom, sitting on the floor with her legs to cover her body and the door to lean against "What was I thinking? If I see my pet in a Secret Agent just like how Phineas did to Perry, I won't see him again and Pinky will be relocated to another family"

"Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro" it was sudden that Ali said it in the distance "Is Isabella here?"

"What the… Ali?" Isabella said as the longneck knocked on her bathroom

"Isabella" Ali said shylessly "Phineas invited you to go to Zero-to-Hero for a change. He may going on a date with you"

"Just an hour, I just started taking a bath" Isabella said, she open the faucet and started to take a bath and only to think before ending the chapter "Darn It. I hope anyone won't notice it"

**End of Chapter 9 (Next Chapter: Soda Fountain is now losing funds. Team Dinopals and Team Phineas contribute together a charity Ice Cream Shop for funds to save the most delicious Ice Cream Shop)**


	20. C10: Ice Cream Isabella

**The Land Before Time Advance Season 2: A New Enemy**

**(K+ Fanfiction Rating for Mild Language and Mild Violence)**

**Disclaimers**

See 'Welcome Back to the Great Valley'

**Chapter 10: Ice Cream Isabella**

**Main Characters**: Phineas, Littlefoot, and Isabella

**Supporting Characters**: Team Dinopals and Fireside Girls Troop 46231

**Antagonist**: Ozzy and Strut

**Official Opening**

-Zero-to-Hero Headquarters, 11:35AM-

**Recorded Footage**

"Uh, dude. Can I wear my jumpsuit on?" Mutt asked to Hyp when he showed his blue jumpsuit on

"Here's a more better, Mutt. My dress!" Hyp showed his newly-bought dress, the audience laughed like a sitcom

"Why would I look good if I'm in a dress?" Mutt asked to him, confused of his idea

"Relax because girls will like you" Hyp replied and the audience laughed

**Back to Series**

At the Headquarters, Phineas and Isabella are laughing each other because they watch Team Gangster's Sitcom in their borrowed Chrono J 7

"What a funny situation when it comes to wearing a dress" Isabella laughed her head off

"Me too, it'll be addressing a problem" Phineas joked and she giggled softly in reply to prevent much humor in her mind, a message appeared and it said 'Chrono - Shutting Down...'

"Okay, time's up" Hyp said while getting the tablet "You know we're working on our sitcom. It'll last only two seasons so we're not long enough" and Littlefoot come by to see the news he got from 'Danville Times'

"Bad news, guys" Littlefoot said as he shows the headlines with the ruined Soda Fountain "Right after an incident blown by an australian man named Liam McCracken. Soda Fountain doesn't have funds to repair the shop, and its business will be closed by the next two weeks"

Summary: Phineas and his main friends build an Ice Cream Shop to raise funds for their Soda Fountain to regain former glory. Perry visits the Quad-State area, only to find out that he and Dr. Doofenshmirtz are in chains by the Regurgitator. The Episode Title is named after Android OS 'Ice Cream Sandwich.'

**Act 1**

-The Flynn-Fletcher House, 9:55AM- (11:55AM in the Great Valley)

At the Flynn-Fletcher House, the news is streaming the same topic about closing the Soda Fountain if the store manager don't have enough funds to save their shop. Once the news roll by after the topic, Littlefoot turns off the remote and turned to Phineas and Ferb while Isabella is making a dessert

"It wasn't a long time ago" Littlefoot said "So we tried reasoning them about why and they told us it was a harsh cost to pay the funds after the explosion. And just two weeks will only last the Soda Fountain and the shop is done"

"You don't supposed there are ways to keep the shop running" Phineas said to Littlefoot, but he replied honestly

"I'm not the manager, sorry" But in his mind, he tried to buzz Phineas' mind about building big ideas "Unless you have good creativity to build an Ice Cream Shop"

"Why didn't I think of that?" Phineas said as he snap his finger, turned to Ferb "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today"

"Hey, Where's Perry?" Littlefoot asked and Perry is already here "Too Early"

"Let's make an Ice Cream Shop" Phineas said as he already got his blueprint "But not just an Ice Cream Shop, but also a good Dessert Restau"

"Eh?" Littlefoot asked confusingly

"Rare French for Restaurant" Ferb said and he signaled Littlefoot "There's your cue"

"Hey, Where's Perry?" Littlefoot asked as Perry is now gone and Isabella has a bowl of Banana Split made by herself

"Would you like to try my Banana Split?" Isabella offered as the boys get a bite of the banana split, and Littlefoot tasted first and he actually liked it

At the Fireplace of the house, Perry dons his fedora and enters the inside of the fireplace. The fireplace later crumbles away and leads him into the Organization. Perry got into the chair and Major Monogram gives him the mission

-The Organization without a Cool Acronym (Danville HQ), 10:00AM-

"Buenos Dias, Agente P" Major Monogram greeted

"That's spanish for Good Morning, Agent P" Carl translated to the platypus

"I already know what it means in Spanish, Carl" Major Monogram annoyingly said and he gives the mission to Agent P "Anyway, Dr Doofenshirtz is on his way to the Quad-State Area to meet up the World's most evil villain, The Regurgitator. You remember him when you somehow throw him in prison with a blast?" Perry chattered in reply in which is a 'yes'

"Good news for you, you're granted to go outside of Danville and into the Quad-State Area. Monogram Out!" Perry saluted and he hops on his rocket car, he escaped the organization and he drives on outside the Tri-State Area to find the Quad-State Area

-Flynn Sweets Shop, 10:10AM- (Literally at the Doc's Clearing)

At the newly-constructed Ice Cream Shop, Phineas and Ferb are done setting up the shop as Littlefoot sees Isabella at the sidewalk

"Mayroon iyong cue, Isa" Littlefoot said to her

"What?" Isabella said in confusion, the longneck has half-closed annoyed eyes as he gives Isabella the subtitle 'There's your cue, Isa.' Isabella walk across the grass and greeted Phineas

"Phineas, Whatcha Doin?" Isabella greeted with her sweet voice, Phineas turned and he is impressed about Isabella's blue dress

"You have to go on our style, didn't you?" Phineas asked to Littlefoot with a smug look

"Like your show, I put up elements for a while" Littlefoot said as he explained "This Ice Cream Shop has 40 percent more than the usual Ice cream they have. There is Restaurant, Shopping, and pretty much Ice-Cream-Eating Contest"

"Wow, That is more than anything" Phineas asked to Littlefoot "Did you get Team Dinopals as waiters and vendors?" as Ali walks in to see them, she listed the task she completed from her team

"Irving take the Ice Creamaloons, balloons in the shape of an Ice Cream" Ali annoyingly said while her half-open eyes, then said normally "Team Dinopals take the mild security of the shop, and you have Fireside Girls as great maids and waitresses because they wanted to get the Ice Cream Maiden Patch"

"That's called Ice Cream Waitress Patch, Ali" Isabella corrected the target patch for her team "Maiden and Waitress are the same yet Maiden is mostly used in some countries like Japan, common in anime" and suddenly someone throw her humidity with a splash of fog, Isabella's hair frizzies as Ali laughed and Isabella turned to Littlefoot who is the one who threw humidity

"What was that for?" Isabella asked before she is about to punch Littlefoot

"Break it up, you two" Phineas caught Isabella's hand and he goes for the plan "Isabella, Gretchen, and I will be Ice Cream Makers. Ferb, Buford, and Baljeet, take the cashiers. The rest will do so, also I like your hair" she giggled and she managed to reform her hair back to normal, she whistled loudly and working time starts for everyone

"Quirky Worky Time!" Littlefoot said as the whistle of the shop blows excitedly and the door is open for customers

Customers are starting to get interest on the Ice Cream Shop and everyone bought Ice Cream while the two teams work together to get money. Team Phineas manage the Ice Cream Shop to go on raise the charity. Irving is outside selling Ice Creamaloons chanting 'Ice Creamaloons. Get your Ice Creamaloons!' While Team Dinopals holds on hourly sales and Ice-Cream-Eating Contest, Terra and Ruby managed the contest, Cera, Chomper, and Petrie for security, and Littlefoot and Ali as sub-managers of the shop. The Fireside Girls are participating the big idea for their patches as they are worn on black-and-white usual maiden clothes, they serve the customers' requested kinds of cream, Sorbetes, Cream Cones, Soda Floats, Ice Cream Sandwiches, and so much more. Melissa from Li'l Sparks counted the serves of the girls' Ice Cream. With the sense of instant wealth, they can upgrade an hour each and also raise the funds for their favorite Ice Cream Shop

-Quad-State Area, 11:00AM-

Perry is on the Quad-State Area

It took 55 Minutes for Perry to jet on the four-city state. Perry arrived on a shaggy cottage as he entered to see the inside. Inside the cottage, he sees a man, he writes a message, he gives it the letter to the man. It says 'Have you seen the Regurgitator?' the man thought and suddenly…

An alarm has set off as there are many weapons appearing to surround Agent P. He snapped his eyes and gets into action with his tail slapping the wooden ground. He punches each of the weapons which are about to hit him. Until he reached to destroying 15 Weapons, something caught Perry's stomach as he stopped fighting

"Well if it isn't to be the unfortunately the Secret Agent of the Tri-State Area, Perry the Platypus or Agent P" A raspy man said as he introduced "Welcome to my lair. Actually, this is my cottage" he clapped and the sleeping gas sprayed on Perry the Platypus, he tried to hold his breath but he passed out for it

Sometime Later… (1:00PM)

His vision brightened up and he sees a familiar evil lair. He is chained beside Dr. Doofenshmirtz as they heard an evil laugh in front of the disembodied man. He walked until he reveals his green metal suit and a bald look on his head

"Welcome to my actual lair!" The man introduced "I am the Regurgitator. The World's Most Evil Villain!" a thunder strikes before him as this is his most evil transition, Perry angrily glared at Dr. Doofenshmirtz as if he did something wrong about him

"Okay, don't look at me" Dr. Doofenshmirtz said until he started to broke the silence "Okay, fine. I did want to hire him but he just retaliate for ruining his plan to take over the world"

-Flynn Sweets Shop, 1:30PM-

Back at the Flynn Sweets Shop, every customer is satisfied with delightful-tasting Ice Cream. Teams already made the complete fund until…

A thud banged and the costumers caught the attention, so is Phineas, Gretchen, and Isabella saw the mysterious customers. And not just any customers, two customers on their sight as they walked into them

"May I take your order, what is your name anyway?" Isabella asked while their claws thud on Isabella's counter, much to Phineas and Gretchen's surprise

"The name's not important, I'm a critic" A strange Egg-Stealer said, the customers saw in awe "We're critics from the Mysterious Beyond and we want Egg Ice Cream Sorbet. Got it?" Isabella listed the orders needed for the critics

"Sure, sir" Isabella agreed "I'll try to do so" before she called, the Egg-Stealer caught Isabella's shoulder

"No, miss" The different Egg-Stealer said "I want you to do the Ice Cream Making, we'll wait for your time"

"Uhm… Thanks" Isabella said nervous and she started to go inside the room

Isabella prepared the ingredients for the Egg Ice Cream Sorbet pre-listed on a Bulletin Board. She started by following instructions, measured before placing the ingredients properly, and timed the dessert's next steps to finish the Sorbet. Once she is finished, she served the Sorbet to the two critics. They are Struthiomimuses and worn in black and ruggy coat with hoodies as she puts the dessert in place. As the Egg-Stealers tasted the dessert, he realized something and he gives an awfully result at Isabella's basic Ice Cream Skills

"Your dessert tastes awful!" The stranger said awfully as everyone gasped in surprise because Isabella is shock into her Ice Cream Skills turned into a downfall

"What?!" Isabella honestly said "It was tasty when I test it out, why does it taste bad?"

"You put too much sugar. I'm on a sugar diet" The stranger said inexplicably emotional "I'm afraid you failed the test" he stood up and grabs Isabella, Phineas jumped out of the counter and saved Isabella from the touch as Ferb goes into their side. Somehow, The younger Stranger took half of the funds without any reason

"We'll take half of the funds you got" The stranger demanded a mission "Tomorrow is the real deal"

"You can't do that!" Littlefoot said but The two strangers flee before Team Dinopals caught alert on the strangers. The two Egg-Stealers run away from the shop and Team Dinopals didn't stop them because of the curiosity. As much to Isabella's failure, she sadly said

"Too late, Deal is accepted" she stood up and leaves the shop sadly, her head down and everyone didn't do anything to cheer her up

As to just see her sad, Littlefoot and Terra encouraged Phineas to help her while they try to retrieve funds until closing time.

**Act 2**

-The Garcia-Shapiro House, 9:30PM-

Nighttime at Isabella's House as Phineas visits there. Along the way, Vivian has guests which are Isabella's relatives from Mexico. He is welcomed to greet them and visits his best friend who is her room is dark. Phineas looked through the doorknob and he barely saw her, he knocked to check on her

"Isabella, it's me" Phineas asked in-characteristically to Isabella, she opened the door and her hair is frizzy (From Phineas and Ferb 'Robot Rodeo')

"Hey, Phineas" Isabella sadly used her catchphrase "Whatcha Doin?"

"Littlefoot and I were going to help you" Phineas answered "Who are those visitors down there?"

"They're my relatives from Mexico" Isabella said while fixing her hair, she explained "Look, I got dreaded because of what the critic evaluated about my Ice Cream Making Skills... Which means I can't get my 'Advanced Dessert Culinary Arts' Patch" before she could cry, Phineas calmed her down

"Whoa, whoa, calm down. We can help you, not just the critic but the patch"  
"Do you really think so?"

"Certainly, best friend" Phineas holds Isabella's hand and they go to his house for a surprise

(Song: Fix Your Skills - Phineas, Isabella, and Littlefoot, adapted from The Land Before Time 'The Mysterious Tooth Crisis' Fix Your Tooth)

-The Flynn-Fletcher House, 9:35PM-

After the song, Littlefoot and Ferb are patching up a few things as Phineas and Isabella arrived at the gate. They prepared three short tables and one long table containing Ice Cream, Toppings, and Extras for the overnight Dessert Culinary Class

"Voila, introducing the Dessert Culinary Class" Littlefoot demonstrated the big idea "I granted permission to use the backyard as the whole night long class. But Terra got enough funds to manage the class"

"You guys are the greatest" Isabella cheered and she bring up her 'Fireside Girls Manual' "What an Advanced Class needs the unusuality of flavors around"

"Of Course we have" Littlefoot said while Phineas and Isabella followed him walking around tables "So far is Dragon Fruits, Zucchini, Winter Melon, etc. I know I found these fruits and vegetables. Long story short, I bought them at a shop which Imported Products are cheap for US Dollars"

"So, Ferb. Is it the right time?" Phineas asked and Ferb checks his wristwatch, he thumbs up as it is the right time to learn Dessert Culinary Class

"Let's Get on with it!" Littlefoot exclaimed and he host the class as Mentor of Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella for the Dessert Culinary Class

-The Regurgitator's Lair, 10:00PM-

It was nighttime, The Regurgitator is preparing his pack in his Doom-Tanker. Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Perry are sleeping along the way. He slapped both of them and dragged them into his trunk of the tank

"Were you sleeping while I'm talking?"

"No, no I'm not. Am I?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz said and Perry chattered like an answer, he closes the trunk and he gets on the vehicle "Say, Regurgitator. How did you escape after being sucked out of your lair by my nemesis"

"Easy and Simple but not before I'm on trial" Regurgitator explained "I was landed at the O.W.C.A. Prison. It's not long about how Furiza let me escape, this is her first time barging into the Organization"

"So, wait" Dr. Doofenshmirtz asked while his road is on the highway "Not just I'm escaping, you're the one who let Furiza escape the same organization?"

"Yep, that's why I'm joining her alliance" The Regurgitator said "But not with… You!"

"I get it, you're now our nemesis!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz got the idea about why he is tied up

"That's why I'm heading to the Tri-State Area to take over the city before the world" The Regurgitator said before he enter the area "As you know what Mr. Fletcher says 'Today, Danville. Tomorrow, The World!'" Perry knew why Dr. Doof do that, they struggle together to destroy the chains on them

"Perry, we need to do something" Dr. Doofenshmirtz said as they are broke free after three minutes of driving, Perry saw a gun and hand it to him "There's a gun, we can blast it out of here"

-The Flynn-Fletcher House, 11:30PM-

Tonight is the results day as Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella finally served him their skills with their finished products of their Ice Cream Products. Phineas is Calamansi Sorbetes, Ferb is Lime Ice Cream Cake, and Isabella is Ice Cream Sandwich

"Ding, dong, guys" Littlefoot ringed the alarm "An hour is passed. First is Phineas"

"I, Phineas, serving Calamansi Sorbetes. Origin from the Philippines" Phineas said and he takes a dip of his creation, he tasted it and it was good "Owah-Tagu-Siam!" Littlefoot took a bite from it and Phineas' reaction is right

"Very Good" Littlefoot evaluated and turned to Ferb for his dessert

"The best sir, Ferb Fletcher, is serving Lime Ice Cream Cake" Ferb said and he hand over the dessert to him, he uses his cake slicer with his tail to slice a cake and tasted very exotic

"Goodie Idea, sir" Littlefoot said in his british accent, said in spanish to Isabella "¿Cómo es tu postre, Isabella?"

"Isabella Garcia-Shapiro is serving you Ice Cream Sandwich" Isabella gives him the Ice Cream Sandwich, he took a bite from it and he tasted the result

Phineas and Ferb were now hoping if Isabella's Ice Cream Skills would work on him. But when Littlefoot tasted the Ice Cream, he earned a good look as Isabella sighed in relief

"Actually, the Ice Cream Sandwich is fine" Littlefoot evaluated honestly "Why would you get a failing remark from those guys?"


	21. C10: Ice Cream Isabella (Part 2)

**Continuing Act 2**

-Zero-to-Hero Headquarters, 11:30PM-

At the HQ, Terra is rewinding the footage of the afternoon challenge. The footage was found on one of his operational camera as he kept slowing down the footage while Isabella is making Egg Ice Cream Sorbet. He noticed something familiar, he paused the video and the noticed the eyes. He zoomed in the two strangers, enhance the video, and finally found the answer to Isabella's downfall

"Oh great" Terra said "How the heck did Ozzy and Strut get out of the Great Valley?"

-The Flynn-Fletcher House, Same Time-

Back to Phineas, Ferb, Littlefoot, and Isabella, Littlefoot calibrate Isabella to make an Egg Ice Cream Sorbet. Ali joins in recently as she finished the dessert. Before Isabella serves her friends Sorbet, Ali asked

"Um, is the Sorbet made of dinosaur eggs?"

"Believe me, Ali" Isabella added "It is not made of Dinosaur Eggs, it is chicken eggs" she gives the sorbet to Phineas and Ferb, Littlefoot and Ali whispered about something and said to Isabella

"See, We'd prefer Green Food than meat because we don't want to wash our teeth with blood"

"Grandpa said it is bad luck when you wash your tooth with blood" Littlefoot said about the misfortune, and a ringtone is heard on Isabella's smartphone

'What'cha Doin? What'cha Doin? What's the day's activity?'

"Get it, Isabella" Ali said and she talked to the contact who called her "Seriously, this is gonna be great" Phineas and Ferb tasted the sorbet, it tasted great because there's nothing wrong

"Mmm, this Sorbet is the best" Phineas evaluated happily "Guess you don't need to redo the whole thing"

"It's Terra Samson on the line" Isabella shushed everyone and the green Fast-Runner loudly said

"Put it in speaker mode" she presses the speaker button and it shows a mysterious picture from the Flynn Sweets Shop "Cera let me share this MMS because this photo looks familiar to you, isn't it?"

"I know who it is" Littlefoot said

"That's right, Littlefoot" Cera continued "It's those Egg Stealers again"

"They've somehow dislike Isabella's dessert, their treat" and then Mye interrupted for the plot twisting

"Mye!" Cera and Terra shouted, Cera also annoyingly asked "What did we told you about interruptions?"

"No, it's fine, guys" Isabella said sweetly "Let Mye speak"

"Okay, Ozzy and Strut's taste buds are different than other of us" Mye Explained her research "We can taste vegetables and meats, but Ozzy is born with a lusting appetite of eggs but Strut can taste anything possible" Isabella snaps her finger as she know what she is going to do

"That's it, Mye" Isabella cheered, using Phineas' catchphrase "Guys, I know what I'm gonna do tomorrow"

"What I'd said?" Mye asked as it shifts into the next scene

-Danville Hill, 11:45PM-

The Regurgitator placed his new weapon as it starts to charge up for a few seconds. He heard a metal bang and he checked his truck. Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Perry are gone as he asked

"Where'd they go?" and suddenly, Dr. Doofenshmirtz lunged on him and attacked him

While the villains are distracted, Perry pressed a button to cancel shooting the machine. But The Regurgitator pressed a button on his watch and the lightning struck Perry from pressing the button. The Regurgitator pushed the pharmacist away and confronted Perry. He shoots him with his evil fanatic hunter ray gun, the platypus dodged while shooting and slapped the green-suited man with his beaver tail. The Regurgitator slid into the machine, it cancelled the shooting and Perry finished him with the evil fanatic hunter ray gun. The Regurgitator and the machine fell into a grassy ground from a cliff for three seconds long. Dr. Doofenshmirtz came on Perry's side to check on the Regurgitator

"Wow, the Regurgitator fell into a grassy ground for three seconds deep" Dr. Doofenshmirtz stated the fall of the ground

"Curse you, stupid pharmacist and platypus!" The Regurgitator cursed them as a lightning struck in the background, but it is much suspense to Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Perry the Platypus

"Makes me shudder" Dr. Doofenshmirtz added and they head home safely, but Perry friendly punched the scientist in the pelvis as they earned a laugh of friendship

-Flynn Sweets Shop, 9:55AM-

Morning has risen in the shop, Team Dinopals brought a few dinosaur eggs to bring in Danville. Mye is here on Isabella's side to tell what does it do for those dinosaur eggs

"So, remind me why you bring Dinosaur Eggs in this shop?" Mye asked to Isabella

"As part of the ingredient" Isabella evilly snickered

"You're not gonna kill them?!" Mye horribly said

"No, Mye" Terra said while Ali helped him to place the eggs in position "She meant is to put it as decorations. Every things cannot be done on its first take, that's why Isabella decided to bring Dinosaur Eggs here to attract Ozzy and Strut" after placing the assigned egg, Littlefoot came by the plan

"Okay, the plan here is to lure them here" Littlefoot started his planning phase "Order what they want, and Isabella will take on it" he throws his team badge to show the yesterday's highlights

"If the egg-stealers are eating, Make sure to boo on her when the results are bad" Littlefoot continued "She will give it to Phineas, and the plan will bam!" the team badge stopped showing a video and Isabella asked worriedly

"You're not gonna like my creation?"

"It's roleplaying, girl" Cera said strong-willingly "Let's get this business started" a whistle blew to make the shop open wide

Team Dinopals and Team Phineas start going on business again to sell customers their deliciously vivid Ice Cream du moment.

**Act 3**

-Flynn Sweets Shop, 11:00AM-

Continuing the business by storm, at the security lounge, everyone noticed Ozzy and Strut on one of the security cameras. Phineas, Isabella, and Littlefoot are in here so they can prepare the plan, Littlefoot and his friends of his team wear earpieces to prepare the conflict

"Okay, Ozzy and Strut are onscreen" Littlefoot said and Phineas and Isabella saw the egg stealers in line at the entrance "Once they're in, don't call their names until the moment has come. It's only a chance or the funds will be stolen"

"Got it, Littlefoot" Team Dinopals agreed while added Ducky "Yep, yep, yep"

"Don't you worry, Isa" Phineas encouraged "I like your desserts"

"Thanks, Phineas" Isabella thanked "Please encourage me" she stood up and started to remove her pink shirt, Littlefoot sighed in annoy as he turned away from her and covered Phineas' eyes with his tail for Isabella's privacy

At the main room, Ozzy and Strut opened the door and it caught Team Dinopals' attention. Isabella arrived at her cashier with her maiden clothes as she faked a grin to see Ozzy and Strut again. But they pretend that they are customers until the right moment

"Hello, Miss Garcia-Shapiro" Ozzy evilly greeted "It's your last chance, either give us the dessert or we'll take the funds"

"What's your order?" Isabella sassily asked

"The Special of the shop, Ice Cream Isabella" Strut ordered "Could you please put up a main ingredient of eggs?" and Phineas gave a recipe for the special, she received with a clicking tongue

"Thanks, Phineas" Isabella thanked and pointed their seat "Have a seat, your order will waiter longer than expected" the Egg-Stealers sat together in the chair as they watch Isabella entering the kitchen

At the kitchen, Littlefoot, Isabella, and Gretchen gathered to check on the ingredients needed. They need the usual Ice Cream ingredients, Chocolate, Bread Ingredients, and a secret ingredient

"Okay, we got everything we need" Littlefoot told about the ingredient "Don't say it loud or they'll heard so"

"What's the secret ingredient?" Gretchen asked

"Chicken Eggs" Littlefoot opened the case of Chicken Eggs, he added "Dinosaur Eggs are a good idea for you but not for us, okay?"

"Hurry it up, you only have 10 Minutes!" Ozzy impatiently shouted in unison, she gasped and she may fail the mission for the fund

"What a demeanor" Gretchen annoyingly scoffed "Get it in now!"

"Ferb, Gretchen. Take the Ice Cream" Littlefoot said while he took the Bread Ingredients fast "Isabella and I will take the sandwich part and mix the egg after Ferb and Gretchen done so" while mixing the bread, he put it in the Quick-E-Bake Oven and Isabella took the rest of chocolate mixing

Ferb and Gretchen finished up the Ice Cream and suggested the flavor 'Vanilla.' Isabella mixed the Ice Cream mixture with 2 eggs as the bread will be ready in a few minutes

Meanwhile at Ozzy and Strut, they waited impatiently until Mye heard their latest plot. They are not going to like this if she heard the plan

"So, now" Ozzy explained "Once the crowd boo Isabella, we'll take the funds and destroy the Ice Cream Shop for good. But first, we must splash the special on her face and claw her with the fierce claws we have"

"Goodie Idea, brother of mine" Strut quietly chuckled

"Keep this silent until the right moment comes" Ozzy said, Mye quietly sneak out of the seat and warned Team Dinopals about this

"Chomper, you're not gonna like this" Mye reported quietly

"What is it?" Chomper asked but it is interrupted when Isabella called out

"Ice Cream Isabella is ready" Mye gasped in horror as if Isabella will fell into the wrong motives, Chomper got confused of the reaction and later spy on the so-called customers

"Sorry for keeping you busy" Isabella apologized while serving the dessert

"This better be, my lunch isn't filled with eggs" Ozzy argued as it makes Isabella shudder with fear

"We appreciate the call" Strut replied, taking the first bite of the special

Isabella gulped that she may fail the mission and lose all the funds they've succeeded. Terra whispered Littlefoot and he whispered back, knowing the plan coming up. While the Egg-Stealers ate the dessert, Isabella felt nervous and pain coming up if she didn't do any good in the mission. After finishing the special dessert, Ozzy sensed a bad result to Isabella as he stood up sternly

"Your Dessert is, once again, awful" Ozzy evaluated the most awful result, everybody and Team Dinopals boo at her while she looked down in failure. She can't believe the worst effect that she'll cause until Phineas goes to her side and defended her

"Hey, do not offend Isabella's desserts" Phineas contradicted "They're so sweet that I can't say 'No!' to her" while Phineas is talking, Ozzy shift his claws to prepare his plan

"Look Out, Isa!" Ducky shouted as Ozzy shoved Phineas and strangled Isabella, Ali rang the warning bell and Littlefoot hid in the kitchen to improvise a payback

"Enemy in the house, enemy in the house. Everybody Flee!" Ali exclaimed, everybody in the shop fled except Team Dinopals and ensemble "Do something!" she pleaded to Littlefoot, but he disappeared already with a traced broken line knowing where he stood before fleeing

Ozzy pinned down Isabella while Strut guarded Phineas while he is unconscious. Team Dinopals' can't do anything to them because of being inside a limited area

"Any last words?" Ozzy asked before finishing Isabella harm

"Yes, Ozzy" Isabella then spoke "Aren't you a little violent to kill a juvenile?"

"Yes, yes I am" Ozzy answered evilly, he is about to stab her with his claw but…

Phineas pushed him sideways from Isabella and she got the chance to escape. Ozzy pushed Phineas out of the way, he also hit Isabella with him on a counter. Ozzy and Strut started to retaliate but Team Dinopals throws desserts at them. Littlefoot refills the weapons while Phineas and Isabella get the chance to escape

"Run, you two!" Littlefoot exclaimed while the duo flee, then threw a big egg onto the egg-stealers "Here, what you want!" they gasped and the egg flew into Ozzy's mouth

As much to their horror, Ozzy swallowed the egg and Strut gasped for the first digestion. Ozzy grinned evilly and started to mark his words

"Well, well, well, Littlefoot" Ozzy now uprose his tension "Thank you for feeding the most precious food dinosaurs could ever live without it. Eggs!"

"Dude, what were you doing?" Petrie asked for the first time in an urban mood

"It is no matter" Ozzy replied and then beheld his newfound power "With the power of the goody-licious power of the white protein and yellow yolk, I can now take over the everlasting power of the Egg-eating dinosaurs. Come one, come all, and I save the best for last!" as the music kept going to its end, it went into silence until...

"Eggs are fraud, eggs are fraud" Team Dinopals bullied with a platonic laughing matter

"What are you laughing about?" Strut asked in confusion "This is supposed to be evil and scary"

"Do you know what's the secret ingredient of Ice Cream Isabella?" Ruby then asked to the egg-stealers "The secret ingredient is Chicken Eggs!"

"We've thought of a pure fool-proof plan so you can't make us look suspicious" Ali confessed the plan "But using Dinosaur Eggs, we're using it as a decoration, suckers"

"You… You fooled us!" Ozzy insulted

"Not just fooled us, but laughed us" Ruby answered "I used to have an egg diet before I live in the Great Valley"

"Uh, does your parents eat eggs?" Chomper asked

"Do you want me to eat that again?"

"Not on my family eggs, heck no!" and Ozzy violently grasped a table and threw it at Team Dinopals, only to injure everyone but Littlefoot and Ali

Littlefoot summoned his G.O.L.D.E.N while Ali summoned her Reverie as they attack within weapon combat. With a grasp of his tail, Littlefoot gained advantage over Ozzy. Ali's Reverie smacked Strut out of the shop first, she snickered in victory as the crowd boo him for the bad-tasting special dessert

"Look Out!" Littlefoot warned before Ali kicked Ozzy behind, he retaliate with strength and it hit her outside

"You're all alone, Littlefoot" Ozzy unsheathed his prowling strength "Who's next to pass the heat?"

Ozzy brutally throws another table to Littlefoot, substituting with chairs. He is knocked down and threw the chair back at the egg-stealer. Ozzy lunged into Littlefoot but his Scalpel-Sword defended him at any way. Ozzy then slashed Littlefoot down to the counter, he almost scratched his belly behind afterwards

"Kung hindi mo maaaring tumagal ang init…" Ozzy started to walk slowly to finish Littlefoot

"Tagalog for 'If you can't take the heat...'" Littlefoot translated, he looked above his counter and Team Dinopals prepare a delicious finishing move on him (Ice Cream Veda), their team power blasted him out of the shop as Team Dinopals finished the sentence

"...Manténgase fuera de la cocina!"

"Spanish for 'Stay outta the kitchen!'" Ducky translated with an addition "Twenty-Thirteen, baby!"

**Sometime Later… (11:45AM)**

Outside the Flynn Sweets Shop, Ozzy and Strut are then arrested by the Danville Police Department. They threw them into the back car with handcuffs and drove them away from the Ice Cream store. Team Dinopals announced the store to close for now as the crowd leave the clearing. Everyone are leaving sadly because the shop will be closed by any means

"That's the rest of the shop" Ali wistfully said

"Yeah, but the funds did help us to support the shop" Littlefoot thought of a bright side as he called the shop "Hello, Soda Fountain. We're here to call you to donate our money"

At the rest of Team Dinopals and Phineas' friends, Isabella is now back in her usual clothes as she rest on Ruby's saddle

"It was stressing when it comes to booing me in the public" Isabella explained "It was like Irving in lavender underwear"

"The good news is that we kick the fools out" Ruby cheered "Team Dinopals Roll, Baby!" and Ducky shows up a FIreside Girls Manual as she declared

"I hereby to receive Isabella the 'Advanced Dessert Culinary Arts' Patch" Ducky offered the patch to Isabella's palm "You've earned one of the best patches in U.S.A. You did, you did"

"That was really impressive, Ducky" Littlefoot complemented and he saw the platypus chattering to them "And there is Perry, guys. We have Sorbet just for the cute platypus" they nodded in agreement and walked into the shop to get the reward

-Danville Hill, 11:55AM-

It took twelve hours to last the Regurgitator stuck under the unknown machine. He escaped with his evil fanatic hunter ray gun as he tried to calibrate the machine to shoot anywhere

"Why won't this work?" The Regurgitator angrily thought and the machine suddenly shoot a red laser, it flew near Doc's Clearing knowing what is the target

-Flynn Sweets Shop, 12:00PM-

Lunchtime has passed as the red unknown laser hit the shop, Team Dinopals retrieved the Ice Cream Machine made by Phineas and Ferb while the rest of the Dinosaur Eggs brought by them. The Shop disappear into fading existence as it leads into another dimension. Littlefoot inhaled and exhaled the disappointing event and said

"So much for Ice Cream"

"But au contraire" Phineas said as he pressed a button to make an Ice Cream Sorbetes from the machine "Who wants Sorbetes?"

"We do" Team Phineas agreed and they make a party of themselves for now

Unknown to the team's victory, Team Dinopals sensed a newcomer going into a so-called chess game. The laser came from eastwards for them and it somehow disappeared the shop. Even if they're not on for a treasure hunt, they're forewarned about the new enemy soon

-Zero-to-Hero Headquarters, 1:00PM-

At the headquarters, Littlefoot found a leaflet on the mailbox of his account. He has using a computer compatible to four-footers as he browsed the mail to read it. When he opened the mail, it says

_Dear, Littlefoot:_

_It's your father, I've mailed you an important mission_

_To bring your team. With your allied team, team up to_

_3 Boys of your team and allied team and girls of your_

_Team and allied team. Meet me at the first valley where_

_You first migrated with me and we can talk about the_

_Golden Weapons._

_Your Father, Bron._

**End of Chapter 10 (Next: Littlefoot leads up the mixed team to an unknown valley to meet his father, also known as the Goldsmith)**


	22. EX: Evil Platypus Clones

**The Land Before Time Advance Season 2: A New Enemy**

**(K+ Fanfiction Rating for Mild Language and Mild Violence)**

**Disclaim**ers

I do not own The Land Before Time and Phineas and Ferb

**Extra Chapter: Haunted Story of Zero-to-Hero (Year 1)**

**Official Opening**

-Roadway Tunnel, Newton Forest, and the Flynn-Fletcher House, 12:00AM-

At Roadway Tunnel of the Great Valley, the moon shines into a beam of yellow-white moonlight. It is until it turns into a foreshadowing blood red to make it into the lunar eclipse as it moves down to see the green Fast-Biter named Terra Samson

"Hello, everyone" Terra greeted to the readers "Welcome to the first year of The Haunted Story of Zero-to-Hero. This story will haunt you, shock you, and even horrify you!" he snaps a finger to cut to the next scene with Littlefoot and his friends by the campfire on Newton

"The adventure will be themed into a halloween story" Ducky informed with a marshmallow on her hand "This year's story will be bringing the worst nightmare of Team Phineas, the Evil Platypus Clones. They will fight the invasion and save themselves from the sharp claws of terror. They will, they will" she pokes the marshmallow with her stick and cuts to the next scene with Phineas and his friends on a tent at their backyard

"So grab a hot chocolate and suitable dinner, sit with your family and friends, and watch Team Phineas and Team Dinopals" Phineas announced to everyone with a scary story book on his hand "Cause the halloween adventure begins! And don't worry, no one will die..." and Danville falls into a blackout to start the three-act adventure.

**Act 1 (The Revenge of the Evil Platypus Clones)**

**Summary: **Team Dinopals discovered a leak of a mysterious magic to duplicate a platypus into an evil platypus clone. Team Phineas and Team Dinopals must stop the invasion of the Evil Platypus Clones before they shred and left to die.

**Main Characters**: Team Dinopals and Team Phineas

**Supporting Characters**: Rusty Bridges

**Antagonist**: The Evil Platypus Clones (From Phineas and Ferb 'Terrifying Tri-State Trilogy of Terror: Invasion of the Evil Platypus Clones')

-The Great Valley, 8:00PM-

It was a good and horrifying halloween night at the Great Valley's first ever man-made building Zero-to-Hero Headquarters. At the amphitheater, Petrie conducts the main stage to humans and dinosaurs. He is the one and only count dracula who can control hundreds of bats. Crowds are screaming and squealing in horror as if they want more. Petrie gather the swarm of bats onto the stage and cast a black magic to turn bats into pterodactyls. Once the drum is rolling and horror music coming to an end…

Boom! The black magic worked as Petrie reveal his brothers and sisters as his swarm of bats. Humans and Dinosaurs gave a round of applause for them to bow onstage in victory and proudness. Team Phineas cheer for his great performance and Team Dinopals managed the stage insofar Petrie cleared his fear of bats

"Thank you, everyone" Petrie said in unison as confetti rain above them "Thank You!"

After the show's fear-recovering ending, everyone are leaving the amphitheater. Petrie waved goodbye to his fliers and Team Dinopals got hard-earned cash and decided to donate for the charity of the world. Every Team Dinopals member wore spooky costumes for a more thematic halloween night

"Third Day of the last week before Halloween Night, we got ourselves a thousand bill" Littlefoot in a dark knight costume announced in victory

"Excellent!" Team Dinopals applauded for their victory, their great anticipation about Petie's quixotic manner cheer the audience well

"Good job on the Halloween Amphorhythm" Terra said in a Frankenstein morph "This perform is the last act of the Halloween Night. Oh, they will wear the most horrifying halloween costume to get the contributions we got from this performance"

"Good closing act there, Petrie" Ducky complimented with a blue robe

"Thanks, he no bad on eh" Petrie in a dracula cape replied with a palindrome

"Great palindrome, Petrie?" Ali said in her black cat mask and suit, looking at Team Phineas "I wonder how Phineas and Ferb loved the scary finale"

-The Flynn-Fletcher House, 7:00PM- (9:00PM in the Great Valley)

At Phineas' hometown, in the night of the almost full moon, they chat each other and set up a tent of their own for their night out at the halloween night

"I wonder how Littlefoot and Terra loved their scary finale" Phineas said while managing the sticks for the tent

"It was great, Phineas" Isabella complimented, counting the shows with her fingers "The Frankenstein's Brain, Evil Laserlight Show, Dinosaurs VS Zombies, and what else is Petrie's Scary Dracula Finale!"

"It was Horrifyingly Awesome!" Baljeet said evilly with a flashlight lighting from his chin "Yet the next act we will perform is a bit gruesome like Evil Platypus Clones" he turned off his flashlight and Buford scoffed for his undramatic effect

"Nah, I kinda like the Dinosaurs VS Zombies part" Buford said sarcastically while setting up the pack

"What part do you even know?" Baljeet crossed his arm with a sarcastic look

"It's a Video Game reference" Buford replied and everyone are finished setting the tent for their night out

"It doesn't matter, guys" Phineas explained while having a chart of profits from Team Dinopals "Once Team Dinopals collected much gross, they can host the best Halloween party ever yet"

"Phineas, Ferb" Linda called off-screen "Dinner is ready"

"Thanks, mom" Phineas replied "We're having a campout in our backyard"

"Aw, good for you" Linda replied and time passed to see a tent at night

"This is tent, everyone?" Ferb said while they are inside the tent "How about a scary story?"

Sometime Later… (7:30PM)

Inside the tent of Phineas and Ferb, the duo tells scary stories to their friends with no light on except the light from the house

"...And so, when the ghost is about go close near me" Ferb said the ending of his story "The ghost transforms into an ominous wind and it turns out to be… My Cousin, Eliza Fletcher!" the light is on and everyone froze in horror

"Lame story, Ferb" Buford disliked the ending, due to being nonfictional "Mine is better than yours"

"Really, by my thoughts" Baljeet annoyingly said "This story is PG because of your manliness for a while"

"Relax, guys" Phineas cut the argument from Buford and Baljeet "Isabella, why don't you go next?"

"Actually, most of my make-believe stories are romance" Isabella said honestly, she saw her bag full of romance novels "You go, Phineas. You're good with it like how you scare us with bigfoot"

"No, I insist" Phineas declined but Isabella looking at him cutely accepted her flaw "Okay… Did you know there is a very malicious curse when you spill a Platypus with grape juice?"

-Secret Caverns, 9:35PM- (7:35PM in Danville)

At the Secret Caverns, Littlefoot and Ruby are cleaning her cavern. But it was then Littlefoot asked about the very malicious curse

"Did you know there is a very malicious curse when you spill a Platypus with sweet bubble juice?" Littlefoot asked to Ruby about the curse

"Don't worry, the curse is lifted inside the paper" Ruby said while arranging her rock "Last time, I splashed on a Platypus is from Liam McCracken. He'd splashed me back if I didn't" Littlefoot got confused until he is tripped under a weird longneck-shaped rock

"On the contrary, what's on this weird rock?" Littlefoot asked, dusting the rock with his tail

"That's where I seal the curse for good" Ruby said responsibly, going near Littlefoot about the rock "But it is now irremovable, I can sit on it from now on" Littlefoot attempted to push the irremovable Longneck-shaped rock until, it was now removable and found nothing on the stomp as Ruby gasped

"Where's the book?" Littlefoot asked

"Oh no, the curse is living on. The book is so brown, so wrong, it can take over the world even it is accidental" Ruby said while stressing out, she flashed a lightning to make her terrifying transition "And so our heroes will be ripped to shreds and left to die"

-The Flynn-Fletcher House, 7:55PM- (9:55PM in the Great Valley)

Continuing at the Flynn-Fletcher House, Phineas finished his scary story with his flashlight lighting from his chin. And as he done so, his friends are now eye-widen without the main light

"And so our heroes were ripped to shreds and left to die!"

"Oh my gosh" Isabella half-angrily said "That's a pretty grim ending, isn't it?"

"Yeah, unlightful" Buford booed just like Ferb's story "Better not the same book you were reading"

"Okay, I'm sorry" Phineas apologized due to having the same book read "I should've read it earlier before. Anyway, here's the hollywood ending"

It was about to end his story, but Phineas' smartphone rang as it is Littlefoot who called him. Everyone groaned badly and Phineas picked it up. Isabella lay her back on the ground and looked at Phineas for the communication

"We need to talk, put in speaker mode" Littlefoot said and Phineas pressed his button to convert his message into speaker mode "Guys, we have an emergency mission coming up"

"Finally!" Buford complained because of the 'lame' stories "Guess you should've make a better story than mine"

"Buford!" Everyone shut him up and Ruby called instead

"Thank you" Ruby thanked them "Guess I should've say this but… Be warned, everyone. One of my books are stolen and this book contains a way to occur the malicious curse for a Platypus"

"Evil Platypus Clones?" Isabella asked "But I thought what he told a story isn't real"

"Oh, it's real" Ruby explained about the curse "You see, without book being destroyed, the curse of the Evil Platypus Clones will not be lifted and goes on forever"

"We're now at Maple Drive scanning for any instance of danger" Terra is already here off-screen warning to the team "You must not wash Perry with sweet bubble juice or else it'll…" and everyone noticing a spilling sound as it was not Buford who did it

"What's going on?" Isabella asked, they saw Perry splashed in a grape juice box

"Buford, was that you?" Phineas angrily asked

"No, it's a poltergeist by an ominous ghost" Buford replied honestly "I have never repeated the same thing, honest!" he crossed fingers to confirm the answer

"It better be" Baljeet replied

"Dang nabbit!" someone suddenly appeared inside their tent, they turned and it was Furiza who barged in for no reason

"Furiza?!" Team Phineas said together and she has grape juice box in hand

"Okay, I'm not supposed to be here in this chapter" Furiza said before disappearing herself "But you caught me, I accidentally splashed Perry with grape juice. Toodles!" she vanished into purple smoke and they noticed Perry is splitting into two platypus

"Now that's just great…" Phineas annoyingly said to get his pet away from the clone, the purple platypus growled and ran outside the tent

"Do you think we should do the same thing that you just read?" Baljeet asked before exiting the tent

"I think so…" Phineas replied "Let's go outside"

Outside the tent, the team are shockingly surprised. The purple platypus cloned itself with the grape juice box, each time it drip on the evil body splits into another one. Right now, as it is now five platypuses, the evil clones escaped from their backyard and Isabella felt a sense of Timeline Spoiler coming up

"All I can say is 'There is too many of them' and screaming Phineas' name..."

"What'd you say?" Phineas interrupted Isabella's forewarn

"Nothing…" Isabella replied deadpan and she pointed to their allied team "There's Littlefoot" Team Dinopals arrived with their latest weapons for halloween and costumes worn together

"We saw twelve platypus running on the street" Cera in a medusa costume asked "Is there something wrong?"

"Furiza somehow broke the fourth wall" Ferb answered the question

"Oh, great. Now she caused the event, she has to pay for it" Ali said for a cause, everyone leave the backyard and Littlefoot announced "Come on, gang. We have a night to save" he summoned his golden scalpel-sword to lead the way

-Danville Suburban, 8:00PM-

Everyone run across the street to see the destruction of the evil platypus clones. They saw a few flipped vehicles, vandalized houses, and broken sidewalk along the way. It seems now there are around two hundred platypus in the loose. One of the platypus growled at the mixed team and command the army to attack them

"Everybody, let's just run ourselves from danger" Ducky said while the gang of seven lead Team Phineas to safety "It'll long and tired. Yep, yep, yep"

The evil platypus clones chased Team Phineas and Team Dinopals as they will provide a plan to vanquish the evil platypus clones from taking over the Tri-State Area.

**Act 2**

-Danville Park, 8:15PM- (Skipped due to a song)

It took fifteen minutes for two teams to provide safety. They are now at the park and Ducky decides to form a platform in front of them before they hit the water. Everyone hop in Ducky's largest ice platform for them as they drift away from the evil platypus clones due to the water

"I do not think I like Platypus being splashed by grape juice" Ducky said while they are stuck in the middle of the lake with their large platform

"But Evil Platypus Clones are unstoppable" Chomper said "Without knowing the weakness, we'll be ripped for sure"

"That is why we have to work together" Phineas said

"Right, together" Petrie repeated

"So we can eat together and die?" Cera continued but they shushed her to think of a plan

"Hey, where's Perry?" Ruby asked the team

-Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., Same Time-

At the incorporated building, Dr. Doofenshmirtz is now attacked by the evil platypus clones. But Perry the Platypus with a fedora helped him battle the way out

"Perry the Platypus, go on without me" Dr. Doofenshmirtz sacrificed "I'll think of a plan so I can curse you later" he saluted and fall to the sky to reach his glider and left

Dr. Doofenshmirtz attacked the platypus clones until he reached the front door. He quickly locked it and secure the door with some of his Inators

"What to do?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz while his hand on his chin until he saw his bookcase with a secret book "A-ha! The Terrifying Tri-State Trilogy of Terror, let's see what you got in my sleeve" he got the book and browse through pages such as Live Dolls, Three Wishes, and until Evil Platypus Clones

"Gotcha, the Evil Platypus Clones" Dr. Doofenshmirtz said something on his book "The only way to break the curse is to destroy the brown book on the night of the full moon, also mix it with soapy water. I must find it in the Great Valley before anyone gets it" he grabs his jetpack and escape before the Evil Platypus Clones destroy his door

-Danville Suburban, 8:20PM-

Racing back to Danville Suburban, Ducky hold two teams with her master skill Ice Platform. This is where Evil Platypus Clones kept destroying things while the platform afloat

"Are you sure that your life coach can help out?" Ruby asked while her feet shuffled because of Ducky's cold temp

"Don't worry" Baljeet said while the teams are worried about it "Back when Phineas the story first time, it was a good scene to meet up a good idea"

"Good point…" Chomper said but he slipped his foot and falls into the ground

"Chomper!" Everyone shouted and Chomper plummet to the ground in lucky landing

"Go on without me" Chomper said in despair "That's what they all say in all of the conflicts" Chomper screamed as the Evil Platypus attack him to unconscious, everyone winced except Ducky who is controlling the platform lest will lose control

"Great, eleven left" Cera said skeptically and she accidentally forgot that she is now falling to the same place "I'm gonna fall" once she hit ground, she is now wrapped under the Evil Platypus Clones'' army

"That leads Cera and Chomper somehow got eaten alive" Phineas said in confusion as much as Cera is supposed to die, Littlefoot warned everyone while Ducky is about to land slowly "Do not fall onto Ducky's flying platform" she landed into parallel parking and everyone hop down to reach the cowboy's house

At the western-style house's front yard, Team Phineas reached safely first while Team Dinopals cover them with their combat skills. But as they reached the porch, an Evil Platypus Clone attacked Baljeet by ambush

"Baljeet!" Everyone shouted as the platypus lunged Baljeet into a nearby shrub

"Go on ring the doorbell" Baljeet said before screaming to unconscious by the Evil Platypus Clone, Ducky whipped the platypus out of the shrub and she saw a limp body in front of her

"Poor Baljeet" Ducky worriedly said as Team Phineas rang the doorbell

Once they rang the doorbell, a cowboy named Rusty Bridges appeared to open the door. Team Phineas are surprised to meet him in person

"Howdy, y'all partners" Rusty Bridges introduced himself "My name is Rusty Bridges and you must be Phineas Flynn"

"Yes, yes I am, Mr. Bridges" Phineas agreed and he gives the cowboy a welcome handshake, Isabella asked "Can me and my dinosaurs stay here for the night?"

Once she asked, Team Dinopals are done clearing the first wave of the Evil Platypus Clones. Ducky just heal Baljeet's wounds before going letting him go to sleep

"There, there, Baljeet" Ducky said while Baljeet groaned "No wounds and blood loss for you, just scratches and bruises to path you up. You need a good night's sleep"

"Finally!" Petrie groaned while he catched a breath "So much energy, we wasted on a big wave of Platypuses"

"Guys, coast is clear" Buford replied to the allied team in unison "We can get in now"

"Well, mighty diddle doo" Rusty played his fanfare of acquaintance "A whole pack of dinosaurs in the corral. Come in" Team Dinopals walked into Rusty's house and Petrie worriedly said

"I hope no one is dead" before entering the house, Baljeet stood up but he felt drowsy as he is going to sleep

"I'm fine but sleepy" Baljeet said, noticing the death he had is just fake "I'll be in the shrub if you need me" he just yawned and slept on the shrub to let Team Dinopals and Team Phineas go to the next scene


	23. EX: Evil Platypus Clones (Part 2)

**Continuing Act 2...**

-Rusty Bridges' House, 8:45PM-

As Team Dinopals and Team Phineas rest up for a while, Rusty offered his guests a glass of cold lemonade. Along the way, Phineas is writing up something romantic and trustworthy for Isabella

"Why couldn't I see, I should've known, I should have said, if I'd only known" Phineas wrote up the lyrics of a song in his notepad as Isabella asked who is beside him

"Whatcha Doin, Phineas?"

"Writing up a song for an upcoming episode of our show" Phineas said confidently "Not gonna tell you, no spoilers and no peekies" she smirked and turned to Team Dinopals

"By the way, thanks for the lemonade you gave us" Ruby thanked to the house owner

"No problem at all, dino partners" Rusty Bridges appreciated, having a A5-sized paper "You see, I may not be a good defender but I have the calendar with the moon phases. This is what you're going to see when will be the full moon and new moon. Take a good time looking at it y'all" he shows the map and Team Dinopals check around if they need something to meet

"The moon?" Ruby said "This could be a good idea when will it be the complete full moon..."

"...And the complete Full Moon will be at 9:25PM, 11:25PM in the Great Valley. Yep, yep, yep" Ducky said happily

"This will be a good idea" Ali replied "We can make it to the Great Valley, we must head to Zero-to-Hero's top floor, race through the stairs, and find the book right away and destroy it"

"Uh-huh, say dinos, wanna hear my story?" Rusty offered them a story but he accidentally spilled his own glass of lemonade "D'oh, not again. Last time, I have to use a brush for washing vehicles, but I have to use the towel to clean it off right away" this accident snaps Littlefoot a good idea

"Why didn't you think of that, Phineas?" Littlefoot asked "Does Perry even like to take a bath?"

"Um, once a day" Phineas answered "He doesn't like it more often a week"

"Very Clean Idea, Littlefoot" Ali replied, turned to Phineas "Do you have the vacuum cleaner from your spring cleaning day?"

"You mean, the wishy-washy cleaner?" Phineas then answered "So we have, but it's back in my house"

"Great, go back at square one" Petrie said half-annoyed "But no problem we go there before we say… Oh, there you are, Perry" and Perry appeared with a chatter after sometime from Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc.

"We would like to leave now, Mr. Bridges" Ducky said "It's gonna be dangerous later in the night"

"Alright'o, want some cleaning stuff before y'all go?" Rusty Bridges asked while watching the kids leave the house

"Uh, no thanks" Buford said "We can handle this on our own"

"See you all, Mr. Bridges" Phineas said and everyone said in unison "Goodnight"

"Goodnight, y'all" Rusty waved goodbye and the kids closed the door and left "Good thing Evil Platypus Clones won't get me this time" he peeked through the window and the Evil Platypus Clones didn't scratch him

-Danville Suburban, 8:50PM-

In order to advance fast, Team Phineas ride separately on Team Dinopals. Phineas is on Littlefoot, Isabella is on Ali, Ferb is on Petrie who is flying, and Buford is on Ruby

"We can make it fast to your house" Littlefoot said to Phineas "Do you know where is it hiding?"

"I believe in our tree, faster" Ferb said while he saw in the back are Evil Platypus Clones chasing them

-The Flynn-Fletcher House, 9:00PM-

Team Phineas is now defending their house while Team Dinopals look for the Wishy-washy cleaner Vacuum or W.W.C.V for short

"Come on, guys" Petrie said while rummaging above the tree "Find it fast"

"Don't worry, Petrie" Ali said while the ground team find around between metal detectors "Be patient and the W.W.C.V. will be as good as boot"

Impatiently, Petrie flies into the tree and he is suddenly ambushed by an Evil Platypus Clone. The tree shook wide and hard while Team Dinopals didn't believe about what happened to Petrie. The tree fell down Five W.W.C.V. as Ducky got worried about him

"Petrie, are you okay?" Ducky asked and she gasped in horror, Petrie is found inside the tree unconscious with scratches and bruises "Hang on, Petrie" Ducky climbed up the tree to heal him until Littlefoot, Ali, and Ruby saw the same Evil Platypus Clone who attacked Petrie

"Ducky, look out!" Littlefoot tried to warn Ducky but the platypus ambushed her again and pinning her down to attack while two more platypus get her

"Go on-" Ducky said but interrupted by the attacking monotremes "Argh! Its teeth are sinking in"

"Oh dear" Ruby commented until she passed out and the Platypus are ready to attack the team "Oh dear!"

Panickingly, Ruby grabbed a W.W.C.V. and shoot a streaming wave of soapy water to the enemies. It was now gone after Ruby use it, making W.W.C.V. the only weapon to stop the rampaging clones long enough

"Let's get out of here" Littlefoot exclaimed to the girls and flee as fast as they can now

At Team Phineas, no Evil Platypus Clones are fighting them other than Perry fo any instance

"Where are they?" Buford asked until Ruby suddenly pushed him and rode on her saddle

"At your house!" Littlefoot exclaimed as he does the same thing to Phineas and Isabella "To the Great Valley!" Ali pushed Ferb and they run away from the house to the Great Valley, the Evil Platypus are now as thousands as possible to catch the remaining team before the curse is over

Act 3

-The Great Valley-

-Roadway Tunnel, 9:05PM-

As the teams merged into the Great Valley, Phineas, Isabella, and Littlefoot went in last to see the Platypus Clones growing. Ruby and Ali get off of Ferb and Buford as they reach for the button to seal the tunnel to Danville temporarily

"Hurry up, seal it!" Buford exclaimed as the rocks are starting to slide down into the tunnel

Everyone dodged from the rockslide and the tunnel to Danville is sealed. The rocks are still shaking even if it already sealed Danville

"We better hurry, Evil Platypus Clones are hundred times stronger than normal" Ruby warned everyone as they run into several places in TGV "It's all in the brown book called the Terrifying Tri-State Trilogy of Terror" they are now at the Riverbanks of the Great Valley as Phineas responded

"Brown Book?" Phineas asked "Isn't it supposed to be purple?"

"It is, but Mr. Macabre gave me the wrong book" Ruby replied as she explained her flashback

Flashback Phase

-Macabre Book Mobile, 11:00PM-

At the bookmobile, Ruby browsed into a portable but lage library until she found the Terrifying Tri-State Trilogy of Terror. She pick the book and send it to the cashier who is the man of all horror, Mr. Macabre

"I can give you this book" Mr. Macabre then warned "But I have to warn you, this book is very cursed and you must not keep it in the public" Ruby thought of the book first and she contrast the brown book against the original book until her mind buzzed

"Is that all of the book you have?" Ruby complained mildly "What about the purple book you usually read"

"I'm sorry but the purple book isn't yet for sale" Mr. Macabre said "How about a free sample or cursed deal?" she sighed doubting that she doesn't have a choice

"Fine… 23 Dinosaurian Sol equals 30 US Dollars, right?" Ruby counted her Sol before checking to the librarian

"Of course" Mr. Macabre sarcastically agreed and Ruby took the book anyway

End of Flashback Phase

-Roadway Tunnel, 9:10PM-

"Mr. Macabre can only solve the book" Ruby said off-screen as the sealed road to Danville is now unsealed by the hundreds of Evil Platypus Clones, angry because of the impatient and treachery against the remaining team

-Isabella Park, Same Time-

Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, Littlefoot, Ali, and Ruby kept running fast without even hitching a breath

"He told me to destroy it if the curse is coming on Danville" Ruby ended her statement

"No wonder why Furiza accidentally splash sweet bubble juice on Perry the Platypus" Phineas said

"Okay, when the curse has gone too far" Littlefoot said "Mr. Macabre will be here in a unicorn ride" gang of five are now on the snoop as they raced fast to Zero-to-Hero Headquarters

-Zero-to-Hero Headquarters, 9:15PM-

Terra is putting on delivery calls for lights and sounds, etc. until he noticed most of his phone calls are blocked because of an unknown presence. One of his Security Cameras spotted Dr. Doofenshmirtz and the female voice shouted 'Intruder Alert!' Terra run fast until he saw the scientist with the brown book Ruby have previously

"Doofenshmirtz!?" Terra surprisingly asked

"What? I am here to destroy the book" Dr. Doofenshmirtz explained"I found when I was on the way to the Great Valley"

"Where'd you found it?" Terra angrily asked wielding his renamed crystal earth sword Viridian

"Riverbanks of the Waterfall" Dr. Doofenshmirtz said "And the Evil Platypus Clones are now advancing into your valley. Look!" he pointed the HD Screen and Terra couldn't believe a swarm of Evil Platypus Clones advancing the way to Zero-to-Hero via Pineward Forest

"Okay, how can I trust you this time?" Terra asked hanf-angry

"Again, destroy the book!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz rephrased and they devised a plan to resist the clones before his friends arrive

Sometime Later… (9:20PM)

Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, Littlefoot, Ali, and Ruby finally arrive at Zero-to-Hero Headquarters. But at the exterior area, they noticed some of Dr. Doofenshmirtz's Inators aren't attacking them. They are convincing if Dr. Doofenshmirtz are helping them or not. Upon arrival, the gang of seven arrive and shut the door as tight as possible

"Warning! Zero-to-Hero Headquarters is under attack!" The female voice shouted in unison to the visitors as they encounter Terra and Dr. Doofenshmirtz with the brown book, the seven got angry and prepare for battle with Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and Buford ready for washy battle

"What is your deal, Doofenshmirtz?" Littlefoot asked angrily before battling

"Okay, stop" Dr. Doofenshmirtz calmed the situation "I'm in truce for the alliance in this event. I'll help you destroy the book Ruby bought"

"Hey!" Ruby pointed the book she'd lost

"He found it and did not remove the irremovable rock" Terra said with a half-eyed stern look

"I abide the laws of the Great Valley to help you temporarily" Dr. Doofenshmritz said influently "And how do we destroy it anyway?"

"I don't know" Ali answered and everyone work together to find ways to destroy the book

"Defense Level One, Destroyed!" The female voice warned in unison, showing the screen of the defense line with purple blips or Evil Platypus Clones attacking the base "Defense Level Two, Destroyed!"

"How hard is the Platypus ever attacking us?" Buford asked, Ferb shrugged while aiming the weapon to prepare

"Try elemental powers" Littlefoot suggested as Ruby summon a bursting veil of fire

"Fire Wave!" Ruby called and the fire hit the book but it didn't got singed in the second "Man, it is defensed by any magical power"

"Penultimate Rock!" Terra threw up a desk fan-sized rock and the book didn't ripped away "Not even my rocks work even it is physical" and everyone noticed the Defense Level Three fading away with nearby Evil Platypus Clones coming in the distance

"Team Phineas, come to us" Littlefoot commanded while Team Phineas backed away from the door ready to be broken "This is getting nasty"

"They're here!" Isabella panicked slowly and the door kept knocking until…

Boom! The Evil Platypus Clones are now inside the Headquarters. Team Phineas run away from them fast even if the W.W.C.V. can resist them. They shoot up fast while running away, but since there's too many of them, they cannot resist them any longer

"There's too many of them" Isabella said in desperate tone until she screamed "Phineas!" no more, Isabella and Buford are attacked by the Evil Platypus Clones

"Isabella!" Phineas and Ferb tried to rescue them but they didn't avail to dodge themselves from the clones

"Come on, why not work?" Ruby asked before she is attacked by the clones as well

"Curse you, Evil Platypus Clones!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz cursed the enemies before losing hope

"I hate being bitten by these jerks" Terra said while he defended himself in an earth bunker, but he lost balance and being bitten away by the clones, leaving Littlefoot and Ali the last ones to survive the two hundred-platypus army

"Looks like it's only you and me, Ali" Littlefoot said while they compress together to stay from the growling platypus

"Okay, but…" Ali is about to say something but time froze so she can finish her sentence "This is the Metro Manila Ending"

The scene suddenly rewinds from the remaining longnecks to before the clones attack Team Phineas. Littlefoot is surprised that she mastered her temporary power Illusion

"Ali, you mastered your temporary power Illusion" Littlefoot happily said, but frowned because the power is not what it meant to be used "Although the power is supposed to be scrapped, is it?"

"What can I say?" Ali said to Littlefoot "Go Team Dynamite!" they noticed she rewind to before Isabella and Baljeet are being attacked, the door is destroyed again and Team Phineas finally attack them at reaction

"Here's another chance, Team Phineas" Ali said "Go for it"

"They know they have another chance" Littlefoot said half-annoyed "I got an idea, Ali"

"Guys, we'll try to set off the emergency sprinkler" Littlefoot said in unison to Team Phineas "Ruby, set up a big fire above the sprinklers after we mix water with soap"

"Roger that" Ruby saluted and she burst up a singe of fire

"Better be hurry or we won't make it" Phineas said while spraying soap water onto still swarm of clones

Littlefoot curled up like a ball and rolls his way up to the emergency room. Ali, Terra, and Ruby attempted to do the Elemental Veda on the Brown Book as it destroy its shield and not the physical form. Littlefoot finally made it to the emergency room as he puts soap onto the water for the sprinkler emergency. Team Phineas knew there is still too many of them as their W.W.C.V. are running out of soapy water

"There's too many of them" Buford said in defeat until Isabella's W.W.C.V. run out of soapy water

"Guys, I'm out" Isabella said in defeat

"I am out too" Ferb said as Team Phineas prepare for physical battle, but suddenly, Mr. Macabre arrived at Zero-to-Hero Headquarters with the original book of the Terrifying Tri-State of Terror

"This book needs to be destroyed by the property of the Macabre Book Mobile" Mr. Macabre said in an evil voice "You see what happens when you mix platypus with water?"

"How we destroy it?" Ruby asked about the book, and an alarm has set off to rain soapy water

"The soapy water is raining" Terra announced "Run while we still have a chance"

"I'll just rip the pages and the rampage is over" Mr. Macabre annoyingly said as he grabbed the brown book, open the pages and rip several pages to stop the rampaging platypus clones

Once the book has no more pages, the Evil Platypus Clones are now disappearing themselves into a liquid of soapy water. It also happens in the Tri-State Area and The Great Valley as well as Team Dinopals and Team Phineas succeeded their Halloween Mission

"Why didn't we think of that?" Littlefoot asked after Mr. Macabre ripped the cursed book "We should have rip the pages by ourselves"

"Actually, if you rip the pages of the book other than me, you'll suffer a stronger curse next time" Mr. Macabre said with a smirk and lit his flashlight from his chin

"I just hope my friends are alright" Phineas said worriedly

"And also, your friends are okay" Mr. Macabre said the bright side "They are now recovered from those Evil Clones who cursed them to die" the eliminated members of Team Dinopals and Baljeet finally arrive at Zero-to-Hero Headquarters with no chance of any serious injuries

"Hello!" Ducky greeted

"Team!" Littlefoot, Ali, and Ruby exclaimed happily and Team Phineas exclaimed happily "Baljeet!"

"The Full Moon is now completed" Baljeet cheered "We saved ourselves from the Evil Platypus Clones"

"Well, I have to go now" Mr. Macabre said as he checked his wristwatch about the time "I, Mr. Macabre, will be going on my Macabre Book Mobile to tell other kids Halloween Stories. And as a reward for all of you, I will give you a coupon to buy any book from my Macabre Book Mobile"

"Thanks, Mr. Macabre" Terra thanked as Mr. Macabre offered everyone a free coupon "Happy Halloween, mister"

"Happy Halloween!" Mr. Macabre celebrated as he left Zero-to-Hero Headquarters "See you next time, everyone"

"Bye, Mr. Macabre!" Everyone said in unison and everyone meet up the eliminated members of Team Dinopals and Baljeet

"Say, how did you guys survive the rampaging Platypus?" Ali asked to Chomper

"Oh, they are rampaging" Chomper said "But when we are being attacked, it is like a baby Sharptooth just nibbling your foot and all"

"You should have seen your face when Chomper is gonna scream" Cera imitated Chomper's scream "No, no, my beautiful face" and everyone laughed because Chomper just did nothing but nod in embarrassment

"Seriously stop it, Cera" Chomper replied and everyone noticed the damage cause by the clones all along with destroyed Inators in the way, ending the story with Terra saying "And we should clean this mess up before Halloween Night on October 31."

**The End and Happy Halloween! (Next Chapter: Littlefoot, Phineas, Ali, Isabella, Rhett, and Jeremy are adventuring to Verina Valley to know the Golden Weapon's Purpose. Also, Buford and Baljeet discovered that Vanessa and Monty are dating.)**


End file.
